Complications
by Upsole
Summary: Coming back to La Push wasn't in the plans for Brooklyn, but everything changes when she returns with her Grandfather. She finds old friends and makes new in a fight for territory and lives. A new life forms from a simple change, and now Brooklyn has to adapt or be eaten, not to mention a little romance friction along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys Upsole (Angel42497) here. I just wanted to let you all know that if you didn't get to the last chapter of the story, that each of the chapters are going to be rewritten so that they won't be completely garbage. I hope that you all enjoy the story, I am working really hard to try and update these in a fairly decent amount of time. I also am going to have more time to write the sequel to this story (Wink Wink it is almost done with the rough drafts on paper) I am glad that you all have stuck with me through all of this and I hope that more people will read my story now that the first chapter is a tad bit better than the first time around. Thank you and I will quit rambling now and let you enjoy the reading. Bye all!

Things haven't been normal since I was forced to move back to La Push thanks to my Grandfather. Although I didn't have anywhere else to really go. My family had been murdered about two months before my Grandfather had found a way to contact me. I was the only survivor of the attack. It had taken some time to set in, but my family was killed by a vampire. I had quickly learned that everything that was said to be a myth was true. Werewolves, vampires, maybe even pixies at this point. Everything was so overwhelming, and not my Grandfather was making me come back to the place where I grew up. It was the place where I had abandoned my best friend, not by choice, but still left him. I wonder if he was still mad at me for leaving him.

One good thing about coming back to La Push is that I didn't have to enroll back in school. Even though I was only 17 years old I had finished my schooling. I had completed schooling whenever I was 14, because I devoted my time to studying whenever I was forced away from my best friend. It was a form of coping with the loss of my best friend. I was beyond smart for my age, and many things about learning bored me.

My Grandfather was friends with the Black's, and that lead to his children playing with theirs and then whenever I was born, I met Jacob Black. He was the friend that I had to leave behind. I still remembered every detail of his face from my memories.

I stared out the window of the bus that I was riding back into town. The rain was hitting the window and causing the image to be distorted. I rested my head on the cool glass and let my mind wander to the question of why my Grandfather wanted me to come back to La Push. I thought for sure that I would never see this place again. The bus came to a stop, and I could see my Grandfather standing at the corner of the bus stop waiting for me with an umbrella. I couldn't help but smile. He was the only family that I had left at this point. I walked quickly over to him and hugged him tightly.

"It is good to see you Brooke! You have gotten so big since the last time that I had seen you."

"Well I really haven't seen you in how many years Grandfather?"

"I guess that is true. My little granddaughter is all grown up and is becoming such an adult."

We both walked back to the house. The house was carefully tucked back into the woods. It was a quite little place, and if you didn't know the area, you wouldn't have known that the house was there. Grandfather was always known for someone that liked to keep to himself. He didn't really associate with the town's folk. I thought for sure that he was the old man that everyone thought was creepy and crazy. Well…they would be partially right at least. Whenever we got back to the house Grandfather had a meal that was waiting for us. We sat down and had a long chat talking about everything that happened. I refrained from saying anything about vampires being the reason that my family was killed, because I'm sure he would think that I would be crazy.

After a long chat, he had looked at me regretfully before asking me to do him a favor. With the look that he was giving me, I was afraid of what he was going to ask me to do. He had asked me to take a book that he had borrowed from Billy a while ago back to him. Apparently Billy had called him and asked for it back. I didn't want to argue with my grandfather, but at the same time, I didn't want to see Jacob. I didn't want to know if he was mad at me for leaving without telling him. I was nervous, but I accepted after a lot of hesitation.

On the walk over to the Black's house, I looked down at the book that was in my hands. The title of the book wasn't very exciting, but whenever I flipped open the first page I saw the name that was signed to it. 'Sarah Black' which was Jacobs's mother. Sadly, his mother had passed away. I closed the cover of the book and held it close. I didn't realize just how important this book really was. I gripped onto the book close to my chest, making sure that nothing would happen to it.

When I reach the Black's door, I gave a quick and light knock. I heard a low 'come in' from behind the door. I slowly pushed the door open, only to be caught off guard. My breath caught in my throat as I seen who was standing behind the door. Jacob was standing there; his eyes were about as wide as mine were. I knew that he was living here, but I didn't prepare myself nearly enough to meet him this soon. I had taken a good look at him. He had changed a lot from the time that I last saw him. He had cut off his long hair, which I really liked. He has also clearly toned out his body a lot. Then I noticed something that confused me. Why didn't he have a shirt on? It was only around 40 degrees outside right now with the clouds covering the sun.

"Why are you here?"

His tone caught me off guard. I didn't expect his voice to be as hostile as it was.

"Don't worry. I'm not here. You don't need to be such an ass."

I growled to myself and started to frantically look for Billy in the house. I wanted to deliver this book and then get back to Grandfather.

"Brooklyn is that you? I haven't seen you in so long!"

I could feel my face peel into a smile as I seen Billy sitting in the room in the back right hand corner of the house. He was clearly happy to see me as well.

"Grandfather wanted me to deliver this book back to you. I hope you don't mind, I opened up the cover of the book."

"That is alright, you were just as close to her too, so I'm glad that you got to see something from her."

I went over and gave him a long hug and kissed him on the cheek. I hadn't seen him in forever. The last time that I had seen him, it was when I moved out of La Push when I was 13.

I could practically feel Jacob standing in the other room listening closely to our conversation. It took everything that I had in me to not roll my eyes at him. I wanted him just to come over and sit down and we could talk, but I could also tell that it wasn't going to happen that way. It seemed as though he was still angry with me.

"You have gotten so big! Why did you move back into La Push? How's your family?"

My heart dropped at this question. He apparently didn't know what had happened.

"Wait Grandfather didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"W-Well…. My family was m-murdered."

I could see everyone in the room visibly tense at what I had just told them. I refused to tell them that my family was murdered by a vampire. I didn't want them to think that I had lost my mind on top of everything. I could feel myself shaking, and my legs were starting to get slightly weak. I didn't know what to do. The murder only happened a few months ago, and I didn't really have time to cope with the pain. It was still very tender to talk about.

"Brooklyn I am so sorry."

I didn't know what to say. I just looked down at my feet and was hoping that my knees didn't give out from under me. I could feel the sting of salty tears in the corner of my eyes. I turned to see Jacob almost physically shaking. I quickly turned back to face Billy.

"Well I hate to run, but I think that I should be getting back. Grandfather will be wondering where I got to. It was nice seeing you."

I put on the best fake smile that I could come up with, and quickly exited the house. When I was outside I let the tears that were in my eyes fall. It was so painful. I couldn't go see my family anymore. I took off in a sprint towards Grandfather's house.

~Jacob's point of View~

I didn't know if I should follow her or not. I didn't even know why I was so rude to her when she first showed up to the house. I was full of questions, but no answers to go with them. I wasn't expecting her to say that her family was murdered. I was so angry that I couldn't be there for her when she needed me. I knew that it wasn't going to help me to get angry, but I couldn't stop myself from shaking. Whenever she briefly looked at me, I could see the pain that was in her eyes. It took everything that I could to stop myself from running up to her and hugging her tightly. She shouldn't have to go through something like that. I know that I was still mad at her for leaving me, but she was still my best friend. I made up my mind, I was going to go after her.

I turned to run from the house.

"Jake where are you going?"

"I am going to go after her."

I didn't elaborate any more than that and ran out of the house. She had always been able to run faster than me when we were younger, even now with my wolf speed I couldn't seem to catch up with her. Why was I doing this? I ran the whole way to her grandfather's house and I watched from afar. Her grandfather was sitting out on the porch. I wondered why he was sitting on the porch while his granddaughter was more than likely crying inside the house.

"I take it that you found out about her parents?"

He must have seen me, because he called out to me from where he was sitting. He was one of the only people that knew about werewolves that really didn't have much association with them to start with. The only other people that weren't shapeshifters were the imprints.

"Yeah… Is she alright?"

"She should be, but I think that your presence will be better if you showed up more often."

I didn't have a reply back to him, except for nodding my head. I wanted to be part of her life, but I also held a grudge for her leaving me then wanting so much from me. I wanted to also protect her.

"Would you like to come in for supper?"

I was going to say no, but the look in his eyes told me that I didn't have a choice in this matter. I put on a fake smile and went back into the house with him. It smelt like her, even without being in my wolf form, I could tell that she was here. The scent was so strong and intoxicating, and I loved every second of it. Although I wouldn't admit it to myself.

"Brooklyn can you come down here and eat supper?"

I heard footsteps coming down the steps, but something seemed off. Her feet were dragging.

"Grandfather…. I don't feel good. My body is on fire. I don't know what is happening."

"It seems as though it is time."

What did he mean by, 'it's time'? I don't understand what is happening. The only thing that I know is that she is acting like what happens when I phased for the first time. Then everything clicked with me.

She staggered slightly, only to catch herself on the wall before she fell to the ground. She was clearly in pain. I know that whenever I was phasing I couldn't stand at all. She was taking this better than I did.

She cried out in pain and confusion as to what was happening. She was looking over to us with pleading eyes. I took a step forward only to be stopped by her grandfather. She was clearly starting to panic. I watched as her body changed from human to a werewolf. There was a giant, panicking wolf standing in front of me. I couldn't believe the sight before my eyes. The girl that I had grown up with was a werewolf just as I am. I was at a loss for words, but when I saw that she was panicking to the point where she was pacing back in forth in spot. She looked as though she was going to pass out. Her tongue was hanging out, and if it stayed like this any longer she would have probably started foaming from the mouth.

"Brooklyn calm down! You are alright, you don't have to worry."

She was looking around franticly still, but I went up to her slowly and place my hand on her forehead. It seemed to calm her down almost instantly.

"That's right… Calm down. It's going to be alright."

I took her fur in my fingers. She had a beautiful pelt. It was a mixture of black and tan, with a small amount of white. It was gorgeous, I haven't seen a wolf like this before. I slowly guided her out of the house, to see make sure she didn't break the house any more than she already had. I made her stop before I started taking off my clothes, and I phased. You could tell that she was shocked completely. She took a few steps back and her tail went between her legs. As soon as I phased I could hear the other wolves in my brain.

" _Is it true that there is a new Wolf around?"_

 _"Why didn't you know that she was a potential wolf?"_

 _"We will be there in a few minutes, don't let her leave."_

I ignored them for the most part, but looked over to her. She was still clearly shocked at what was happening. I had no idea what was happening, I didn't want her to be a part of this. I wanted to keep her safe, but in reality she was one of us all along. I phased back and looked over to her Grandfather.

"You knew that she was a werewolf didn't you?"

"Why else do you think that I brought her here? Her parents were killed by the bloodsuckers, and I myself could feel her power. How else do you think that she was the only one to be able to get away alive?"

"Don't you think that you should have told her? I mean she does have a right to know, that way she wouldn't have been so scared whenever she finally did change."

"What if she didn't turn into a werewolf? She would have been disappointed. She already knew about werewolves and vampires before any of this happened. She was more shocked to see that you were also a wolf. Just be nice to her."

I heard a rustle coming from the woods, and it wasn't long until I seen the others walk out in their human forms. I looked over to Brooklyn to see that she had started to panic again. She was panicking because she didn't know who these people were.

"Calm down little girl!"

"That's not going to help her! You are just making her more upset."

Why was I getting so defensive to Sam? It had to be that I just cared about her and that was all correct?

"Jacob, back down. Girl! You need to calm down as well. Once you calm down you can change back into your human form."

She was still panicking so I went back over to her and placed my hand on her forehead again, and watched her change back into her human form. She was naked, so I blushed but adverted my eyes, just as the others did until her grandfather came and gave her a large shirt to wear.

~Brooklyn's point of view~

"So you knew about this? Why didn't you tell me Grandfather?"

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want to get your hopes up. I didn't want you to think that you had power and you didn't to avenge your family. I brought you here because I knew that the rest of the Werewolves would bring out your powers if you had any."

I just shook my head. I did not approve with what he did to me. Why wouldn't he tell me that my best friend was a werewolf? Why was I just learning that there were werewolves in La Push now? I am so confused as to why I would only settle down for Jacob. It was like I was only seeing him. I didn't understand anything that was happening.

"Brooklyn was it? My name is Sam and I am the Alpha of this pack. I know that you are confused, but you have to choose if you want to stay with our pack, or if you want to leave from here and never return."

I was panicking, what does he mean by never return?

"I want to be a part of your pack, if it means that I can stay here."

"Very well then, follow us. We will try to teach you how to phase back and forth. Jacob will be your personal teacher."

I could hear the snickers in his voice. He was enjoying this? I looked over to Jacob, who was looking back at me before he turned and went with the group of boys that came. They all phased back to their wolf forms and took off into the woods. I didn't know what to do.

"You need to focus on your anger, on your emotions to let the wolf out. You have to focus."

I nodded and did as he said, and before I knew it I was looking and hearing all sorts of things that I didn't know was possible. I could hear the others thoughts, and I could smell things that I never smelled before. I looked down and realized that I had paws. I didn't even know that I had changed.

"Okay follow me."

I heard the voice in my head, and didn't question it. I followed the now black wolf, Sam. He was making his way into the woods. I spared one last look over my shoulder to see my Grandfathers form retreating into his house. I turned and ran with Sam and the others. This was a whole new start to my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, back again so soon. I thank you all for reading the first chapter, and I hope that you have made it to the second chapter. Please enjoy!

~Brooklyn's Point of View~

I followed Sam back to a little house in the woods. It seemed to be in the middle of no-where. The house was a small house, and seemed kind of cozy. Before we went into the house, Sam stopped me to talk to me.

"This is my wife's house. Her name is Emily, and she cares deeply for those boys. I know that you will fit in nicely here. If you ever need any help, meaning that there are very few girls around, I'm sure that Emily could help you."

"Thank you that means a lot, and I'm sure that after I settle in it won't be so awkward."

We both nodded to one another, before we entered in the house. The others were eating muffins whenever I walked in, and they all stopped to stare. I couldn't help but take a step back. I was slightly intimidated with the number of boys that were staring at me.

"So, you must be the new girl. The others have been talking about you a lot, it's nice to finally meet you. My name is Emily."

I couldn't stop myself from letting my eyes travel to the scar that was on the side of her face for a moment. I had quickly caught myself and smiled at her. I could see what Sam was talking about. Emily seemed to have this kind radiance around her.

"My name is Brooklyn, it's nice to meet you as well."

"Man, she has a really cute name!"

I blushed at the comment that one of the boys called out. I could see one person that wasn't taking their comments with a grain of salt. I noticed that Jacob was shifting uncomfortably in his seat, but why? I just stared at him for a moment before being brought back into my thoughts by Sam scolding the boys.

"Now boys that's enough. Jacob, meaning that you already know Brooklyn, you will be the one that shows her around and how we do things around the Rez here."

I could tell that he didn't much like the idea, but for some reason he seemed as though he didn't want to argue with him either. He just nodded reluctantly, before motioning me over to him. I didn't argue with him, and listened to what he said. We both walked outside, and he finally looked at me for the first time in the eyes. That's when something happened. Everything seemed to point me back to his face. My knees grew weak, and I fell to the ground. I noticed that Jacob had done the same thing. I didn't know what was happening, all I could think about was Jacob who was standing in front of me. The world seemed to go blurry except for the image of Jacob's face.

After a few minutes of this confusing event, it finally subsided. It left me breathless.

"What was that….?"

"W-we imprinted. This can't be right, I love Bella!"

He was panicking, and I didn't know why, but it was making me panic as well. Was this imprinting thing such a bad thing?

"We need to go talk to Sam."

He grabbed my arm and yanked me back into the house. He was hurting me, and I couldn't pull my arm away from him. He was going to leave a bruise on my arm.

"Sam!"

Sam came running into the room, then his face hardened. This imprinting thing must be really bad.

"You are hurting her."

My eyes widened, his voice was calm and he didn't seem too worried about what Jacob had to say. He let go of my arm instantly, and I gripped the place that he had just let go of.

"Sam! We imprinted, this can't be happening! I love Bella!"

"There is nothing that you can do. Apparently, the leech lover isn't really the one that you love."

I noticed that Jacob was starting to become more uncomfortable. He started twitching lightly almost to the point in which he started to shake, and the longer I watched the worse it was getting. I was kept telling myself that it was my fault that he was upset, but it didn't prepare me for whenever he told me that it was my fault.

"If you never came back, none of this would have happened!"

I took a small step back and looked down at my feet. Before I had a chance to react to anything I was being thrown a short distance across the room. He had phased while inside the room due to getting so angry. His tail had hit me and sent me falling to the ground. I could hear loud crashes and things getting shattered. I couldn't notice anything though except Jake as he turned to look at me one more time before turning and running from the house.

"Are you alright?!"

I didn't know what to say. I didn't feel anything now, I was totally numb. I had hit a glass table and broken it on the way down. What should I feel? Before I knew it, there was something wet rolling down my face. I saw Sam reaching his hand out so that I could grab it.

"I am going to go get Emily. You stay here, and I will go after Jacob."

I nodded to him, and just sat down on a chair, that hadn't been broken on the way down. I was looking down at my knees, then I heard Sam leaving and Emily entered the room.

"Are you okay?"

"I really don't know. What is this feeling? Did I do something wrong? What is this imprinting?"

"Honey you didn't do anything wrong. Just because he didn't handle it right, doesn't mean that you did anything wrong. Imprinting is when you know that you have met the one that you are meant to spend your life with. He is just confused right now; he will come around."

She was rubbing my shoulders in a calming fashion. I was finally starting to calm down, then I thought back to what Sam was going to do.

~Jacob's point of view~

I didn't know what I was doing. When I phased, I know that I hurt her. I could feel it. She was crying a little while ago, I could feel her emotions. I had also broken a lot of things in the room, and I know that I would pay for that later.

"Jacob STOP!"

I stopped automatically, it was an alpha order. I didn't have a choice about listening.

"You do realize what you did right?"

"It doesn't even matter it is her fau-"

I didn't even get to finish what I was saying before he tackled me and bit me so hard, it broke the skin.

"You are pathetic! In no way what so ever is this her fault! She didn't choose this, hell she hasn't even been a werewolf for more than a day! It's your fascination with that leech lover that makes you pathetic"

He was snarling at me, teeth shown. I could tell that if he was holding himself back so that he wouldn't hurt me worse. I know that it wasn't her fault, but I had to blame someone. When he finally got off of me I took a few steps back. He took a few steps closer to me.

"I want you to stay away from her. Until you feel the need of the imprint, you will stay away from her. You will know what it is like to want something that you can't touch. She will be so close, yet so far away."

I didn't argue with him. He doesn't understand, that I didn't want her to begin with. I just lowered my head, to look as if I regretted his decision. I followed him back, to find the room that the stuff was broken in. He didn't say anything, but he gave me a look that told me that I was going to have to replace it. But as I looked around the room, I could smell blood. It wasn't my own, was it? I looked around to see that there was a puddle of blood on the floor near the glass. Had I really pushed her so hard that it caused her to bleed?

That's when I saw her. She was sitting on the couch with Emily, and she was getting her arm and her hands wrapped so that they would stop bleeding. I felt a large pang of guilt being caught in my throat. I went to say something, but Sam stopped me and practically dragged me out of the room.

"Do you see the pain that you caused her? This is just physical pain, imagine the emotional pain that she is going through. I am revoking your order to show her around. I will put Embry on that duty instead."

He knew how much of a flirt Embry was, and I think that he thought that it would bother me. I didn't want to let it get to me, but I couldn't help but feel jealous.

"Sam are you back yet?"

Emily was calling from the other room. He called back to her with a simple acknowledge, while still looking at me in the eyes.

"I need your help. There is some glass that has went too deep into her skin, and I can't get it out."

I cringed at the idea of the glass stuck in her hand, and I couldn't help but remind myself that it was all my fault that she was going through this pain. Sam went in, and I heard her wince every now and then, but there was no crying to be heard.

"Thank you, Sam! I hope that you didn't go too hard on Jacob. I know that me just showing up, and being a werewolf is taking a toll on him."

You could almost hear the smile in her voice. It was adorable, and I clutched my chest and then my head. She was thinking about me? I turned and walked from the house. I couldn't take the guilt anymore. Stupid imprinting.

~Brooklyn's point of view~

"Did I just hear Jacob? I need to tell him, that I know that it wasn't his fault. I want to tell him that I know that it was more my fault than his."

"But it wasn't your fault."

"I know that, but I it makes him feel better if I say it is, then I will do it!"

Both Emily and Sam looked at each other sharing a grin.

"How did you know Jake?"

"Well his father knew my Grandfather. So when they my parents were born they played with his dad, and then eventually Jake and I were born and we have been with each other ever since. I had to move when I was about 13 because my parents were moving. I don't know why, but I think that Jacob got angry with me for leaving. I graduated high-school, then my parents were killed by vampires two months ago. I moved back here with Grandfather and the rest you know."

"I'm so sorry about your parents, but we know that you will fit in here just fine and we will become your family."

"Thanks that means a lot!"

I smiled and looked down to my hand. I see that being a werewolf has its healing perks. The wound that was on my hand had already healed. To say that I was surprised would have been an understatement.

"How about I show you the person that is going to show you around. Jacob doesn't seem to be able to handle it, and I know that there is other people that can teach you how to phase easier. I am going to put you with one of the guys named Embry."

I nodded not wanting to cause more drama than I did already today. I followed Sam out of the room waving Emily goodbye for now. I walked into a room full of the boys again, and heard Sam calling the one that was named Embry over.

"Embry, meaning that Jake can't handle the responsibility of showing her around we are going to give you the responsibility instead. I want you to get her to phase and take her on patrol with you."

He nodded and smiled over to me, so I did the back to him.

"Okay it is time for my patrol now actually, so let's go."

I followed him out the door and tried to phase into my wolf form. I was having trouble, maybe it was because of the stuff that just happened. I watched as Embry phased beside me. I thought about the anger that I felt towards the vampires, and before I knew it, I was changing into my wolf form. The transformation didn't exactly hurt, but it wasn't the most pleasant feeling in the world either.

"See, you are getting the hang to this. Let's go, we are going to do a patrol to make sure that there are no vampires on our lines. If there is, don't hold back and go for it."

"So we are hunting for vampires? Is it bad to say that I hope there is some? I want to rip their heads off."

"You know what, I like you! Alright let's go"

He took off and I followed him, I didn't expect our rounds to be so fast paced. Embry had wanted to see how my stamina was and made me run for almost the whole patrol. I was happy now though. The wind and cool air were running through my fur, and it was a nice cooling sensation on my skin. It was a good hour of running before we finally came to a stop in front of the house again. I was out of breath, but I was smiling by the end of it.

"I really didn't expect you to keep up with me. Can I call you Brooke?"

"Yeah that's fine, I haven't heard that name in a long time though. It might take some time before I get used to it again."

Day 1 as a werewolf was a bit rocky, and an emotional roller coaster, but that should get better. Right?


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, this chapter is done a lot faster. Because this chapter was so small to begin with, but contained some important details, I could only around 300 more words to the dialogue. Thanks for sticking with me this far. More is on the way!

~Brooklyn's Point of View~

I didn't want to go back to Grandfather's house. I was still mad at him. I know that he couldn't just tell me because it wasn't his secret to tell, but I couldn't help but still be angry with him. I had spent the night with Emily. In the short amount of time that I stayed with her, I had gotten to know her well. I learned that she wasn't a shape shifter, and that Sam was the reason that she has the scar on her face. She said that he didn't mean to do it, but he had phased too close to her. Whenever I was done talking to Emily, Embry came over and we had started talking. We had talked for hours, and before long we lost track of time and daylight was breaking. I had only gotten around three hours of sleep before Embry and I's patrol came up again. It turns out that I was his partner for patrols. I couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed at the idea that I wasn't Jacob's partner anymore, but at the same time I was excited that I was with something that I could talk to so easily.

 _"I wonder if we will find any action today."_

" _From what I was understanding, there has been an influx of new vampires that have been coming around. We don't know where they are coming from, but that means that there is bound to be a nest somewhere nearby. Don't worry Brooke, we will find a vampire that you can kill so that you can have the pleasure of killing it."_

Embry always seemed to know how to make me smile. I was really excited for the fact that we might find action. I wanted to get revenge for my parent's death even if it meant that I had to kill every last vampire around.

We were coming to the end of our long patrol whenever a strange scent crossed over both of our noses.

" _You smell that?"_

" _Yeah, the others are already on their way for backup if we need them."_

We got closer to where the smell was coming from to see a woman that had bright red curly hair. She was clearly a vampire, and she had blood red eyes. I couldn't stop myself from chasing after her. Even after I heard Embry calling me. I hadn't noticed that I had started to pull away from Embry in speed. I pushed my legs to go faster, and it wasn't long until I was close enough to tackle her. I pounced, and me and her went tumbling to the ground, rolling a few times before I finally came out on top. I was getting ready to bite her head and end it, but she managed to free one of her hands and swipe it firmly across my face. I winced and jumped back slightly. I couldn't see, but I could feel a warm liquid running down my face. I tried to take a bite at her again, although I couldn't see where she was. I could feel her feet land on my stomach before I was pushed back. I was thrown off of her and sent flying into a nearby tree.

I knew that I had lost her, but I was struggling to get my footing after I had hit the ground. I couldn't seem to find my bearings as I heard foot steps coming up to my position. I decided that I would try to bluff just in case it was still an enemy. I growled menacingly. 

" _Calm down, It's just me."_

Embry's voice boomed in my head, and I almost seemed to instantly calm down.

 _"Embry I can't see. She got me in the face pretty good."_

 _"Who?"_

This time I heard another voice in my head.

 _"It was the Red head Paul. She's gone now, but she got Brooke pretty good. From the looks of it, it will heal fine, but we have to come back now. She can't see."_

I felt helpless, but I gripped onto Embry's tail as he guided me back to the house. I could tell that the others were standing outside. All of them were there except for the one person that I wanted to be there. I phased back and held my hand to my face in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

"I have never seen a faster runner Brooke! You just literally out-ran the vampire that we have had trouble even touching and got close enough to killing her. You are AMAZING!"

"It wasn't that impressive, it would have been better if she was dead. If I wasn't so naïve then she would be gone."

"Hey don't be hard on yourself. You just learned to phase 2 days ago, and you almost killed the blood leech that we have been after for a long time. Next time we know who is going to be on the chase!"

I couldn't help but smile, then I flinched back slightly at a sudden touch on my face.

"Woah there, I'm sorry. It's just me, let me see the wound."

"It feels worse than it is, I'm sure."

"Yeah, it looks quite painful. You won't be on a patrol tomorrow. It should be healed the next day though."

"So….um where is Jacob?"

"He went to the blood sucking leeches house. He will be back here really soon. He learned that you had gotten hurt."

I could hear the smirk in Sam's voice. I couldn't understand why.

"Come here Hun, let me show you into the couch. I will get you some bandages so that it won't get infected."

"You really don't have to worry about it Emily. It should heal up alright on its own."

"I do have to worry about it, what happens if it does become infected. Even with your healing powers an infection is still a serious thing."

I sighed and finally let her do what she wanted. From time to time I would wince at the pain of the antiseptic that she would use. This was going to be a long time.


	4. Chapter 4

~Brooklyn's point of view~

Emily was close to finishing patching my face. I could feel that healing process already taking place. Although it was slightly uncomfortable, it was something that I could handle. I heard the door swing open with significant force. I could almost instantly tell that it was Jacob. I turned my head to face to door. Something was off. There was a smell in the room that I had never smelled before. Jacob wasn't alone.

"Hello Bella."

Emily greeted her, just as she would treat everyone. She didn't have the heart to be rude to someone unless they deserved it. My heart dropped instantly. I knew that name. It was the girl that Jacob said that he loved instead of me. She was the main reason that I was going through all of this pain. I wanted to know why she was here, but I was slightly afraid to ask. As if reading my mind Sam asked him.

"What is she doing here?"

"Why wouldn't she be here?"

I could hear the hostility in his voice as he spoke back to Sam. I bit my tongue so that I wouldn't say anything. I turned my head to the direction that Sam was in, and I heard him sigh and walk from the room. He must have known that he wasn't going to get anywhere with him.

I could hear some footsteps getting closer to me. I knew from the sound of them that they were Jake's. I didn't know how to react, so I just sat there hoping that I wasn't accidently staring at him.

"What happened to you?"

The tone in his voice was clearly worried, but at the same time it had a hint of attitude in it. As much as it pained me, I raised my hand and motioned him to stop. He reeked of that leech lover's stench, and I think that if he came any closer I would have been sick.

"Why do you even care?"

I could hear that my own voice was hostile, but at the moment I didn't care. He hadn't cared about me up until the point that I was injured. I could tell that he was thinking of something to respond with. I stood up, facing the way that I heard his footsteps from, and took a step forward. Little did I know that there was a stand right in front of me, and my foot caught sending me toppling over. I braced myself for an impact, but I found myself in a warm embrace in return.

The air in the room suddenly changed to one of hostility.

"Are you okay?"

This voice wasn't Jacob's. Embry was the one that caught me. I still didn't understand why there was anger in the air. It wasn't until I felt where Embry's hands were located that I knew. Embry's hands were wrapped firmly around my butt.

"You can let go of her any time."

Jacob was practically growling at Embry. Embry quickly scrambled to let go of me.

"Why are you acting like this Jake?"

She finally spoke.

"Oh he didn't tell you?"

I could tell that Paul was smirking.

"Tell me what?"

"Well…. I- I imprinted on her, but I love you more!"

If you could see a heart breaking, you would see my heart lying on the floor in pieces.

I struggled to unravel myself from the furniture and found my way to the door and ran. I could feel the tears threatening to leave my eyes. I felt the sting of the salty substance run down my wounds. I could also feel branches hitting my face, causing new scratches, but they healed quickly enough. I hadn't noticed that I had phased, until I felt how fast I was going. I could smell the water in the distance. I knew I needed to get to the water to cool down.

 _"Brooke are you alright?"_

 _"Where did you go?"_

 _"Come back please!"_

 _"Guys just leave her alone for a little bit"_

I would have to thank Embry when I got back for telling them to leave me alone for a while. I stopped whenever I felt the water on my paws. I phased back into my human form, and sat down in the wet sand. The tears didn't stop flowing whenever I phased.

"Poor little lost pup. Something must have upset you to be injured and be out here all alone."

That voice and smell was from someone or something that was unfamiliar. I growled to myself. Sam had warned us that there were many vampires running around. How could I have been so reckless!

"Who are you? What are you?"

"Why should I give you any information when I am here to kill you darling?"

I didn't waste any time and I phased back to my wolf form immediately. I was practically screaming for help in my head. I couldn't fight this vampire on my own, not whenever I couldn't even see him. He was here to kill me.

" _Brooke are you okay?"_

" _Jake…Vampire"_

I could hear Jake howl to notify the others of the treat.

"Well now this complicates things. Pesky mutts anyways. I just need to kill you, and the other ones will make that difficult."

I didn't even hear him coming until I felt a something hit my in the side of the head. I was knocked to the ground. I could feel him crawling on top of me. I felt a swift kick to my side, enough to knock the wind out of my lungs. I thought for sure that I was going to die. I could almost feel him picking his foot up again, but this time I could hear the paws of the others beating on the ground running in our direction. I heard him scoff, but then I felt a sharp pain in the stomach and could taste the metallic taste of blood in my mouth. My body was being flung through the air, and soon the coldness of the water hit my body and I couldn't breathe. He had kicked me into the water so that I would drown. I had phased back to my human form. The amount of pain that my body was experiencing wouldn't allow me to stay in my wolf form.

~No one's Point of view~

Although nobody could hear the vampire he said his goodbyes to the wolf that he had just thrown into the water.

"Goodbye little pup. I really hope that it kills you, because if no then I will just have to come back again. The names Jared, I guess you are worth knowing that at least. Not that you can hear it anyways."

"She might not be able to, but we sure can."

Jared's smirk fell, and he took off running. He wasn't going to get away as easy as he thought he would. Jacob and Paul were both on his tail, eventually capturing his shoulder. With a large snap, his arm broke off, but he managed to slip their grasps and make it away from them. His sent had disappeared completely.

Brooke had lost consciousness under the water. Sam was looking around frantically before it hits him that she was thrown into the water. Without a second thought Sam jumped into the frigid water. It didn't take him more than a few seconds to see Brooke's body floating. He grabbed her and pulled her to the top of the water's surface. She wasn't breathing at this point. Quickly dragging her to the sandy beach, he started to preform CPR on the unconscious girl that was in front of him. It didn't take long before she coughed up water, but along with the water came blood. Blood slowly seeped down her chin, and as soon as any sign of consciousness came to the girl, she was groaning uncontrollably in pain.

"Brooke!"

"I'll call Carlisle! He is a surgeon, he should know what to do."

Nobody had any arguments with her after seeing how much pain the girl was in.

"Jake give Bella a ride back to the house. We need her to get ahold of the doctor."

Jacob was staring at the girl that was clearly in pain in front of him. He could only see the distortion of her face due to the pain.

"Jacob, Go! She will die if you don't hurry."

He turned and his paws were beating hard against the ground and were getting further and further away. Paul and Sam both picked up the injured girl that was lying on the ground. She cried out loudly in pain. The screams were terrible, and everyone cringed.

~Brooklyn's Point of View~

"Hang in their Brooke, it's going to be alright."

Embry was trying to calm me, but the pain was taking over and his words were jumbled in my brain at the moment.

"Damn it!"

Sam cursed, he must have known how much pain I was in. I still couldn't focus on anything. It seemed like forever before we got back to the house. I was in an out of consciousness the whole way back. I could smell the blood sucker in the house. Soon I could feel his cold hands running over my stomach area.

"Is she going to be alright Carlisle?"

"I am going to have to do surgery or she will die. Do I have your permission?"

It took a while to get the answer, but eventually Sam must have agreed and within a few seconds I was out cold.

~Jacob's point of view~

I didn't take my eyes off of her, even after they closed the door on the room that she was in. I stared at the door and couldn't help but feel guilty.

"What are we going to do Sam? We just did a patrol and he managed to get in without us smelling it."

"We are going to double our patrols. We need to find this bastard! Jake, you and Paul go on patrol now."

"But I want to stay here with her."

"She wouldn't be where she is now if you didn't tell her you loved Bella the way that you did."

I couldn't argue with him, because he was right. I knew that I was just as to blame as the blood leech that did this.

"Embry, I want you to stay here until she wakes up."

For some reason that made me angry. Why did he get to be with her? He's not even imprinted on her. The question was burning inside me.

"Why does he get to stay?!"

"Jacob enough! Just go patrol"

I couldn't argue with this command, it was an Alpha command. I growled at him, before I left and went out on my patrol.

~Embry's point of view~

What kind of vampire could do this much damage to one of us? I never thought that this much damage could be made. I heard the door opening behind me, and I watched as Carlisle walk out and close the door.

"How is she?"

"She will pull through, but she will be in a lot of pain. I gave her some morphine, but her body will burn that off soon. I will go get some more from the hospital and come back."

"What happened?"

"From the looks of it, she kicked and then with the frigid waters, it broke some of her internal organs and with her healing ability it healed the wrong way. A little bit of good news out of all of this is that her eyes should be fine now. She should be able to see."

"We need to find out who did this."

"Alright, I am going to go now. If she needs anything let me know. You can go visit her right now, I don't know when she will wake up though."

"Thank you Carlisle."

He left the room and I entered the room with Brooke. She was lying there, and she looked so broken. At least she was alive though. I was staring at her broken body when I heard her speak.

"Embry?"

Her voice was barely above a whisper. I walked over to her bedside.

"How do you feel?"

"Well it feels like I busted a gut."

"Well that's pretty much what happened."

"I don't know. I let my guard down. I don't know who he was or anything."

"I will let the others know, but you need to get some sleep."

"Embry? Do you think that my imprint on Jacob will ever fade? I don't want to be with someone that doesn't want to be with me."

"Now is not the time for this, you should get your rest. That is something for you and him to discuss."

It only took a few seconds for her to be out again. Even when she was injured she thought about Jake. He is going to screw this up. I walked out of the room, and closed the door slowly behind me. I went to find Sam. When he seen me, he stood up and waited for me to talk.

"She was kicked in the stomach so hard, it busted some of her organs. Carlisle said she will be fine now, but she will be in terrible pain. She told me that the vampire that she doesn't know the name of the vampire and no idea why he wanted her dead. He will probably be back for her. Also, Sam she needs time to talk to Jacob. Even in pain she was asking about him. I think she wants to know why she isn't 'good enough' for him. He's making a mistake."

"You like her don't you?"

"I do, but I know that it is her destiny to be with Jake, and if I imprint on someone I couldn't hurt her. She has already had enough hurt in her life."


	5. Chapter 5

~Jacob's Point of View~

I was pacing around the front of the house frantically. Bella had gone home a while ago, which seemed to only make me more anxious. I hope that I didn't make Bella mad whenever I was worried about Brooklyn. She understood right? The only reason that I am worried is because we used to be best friends, and not because of the imprint. I was waiting for someone to come and get me to let me know what was going on. Every time that I heard the door open to the house I whipped my head around hoping that it was someone that was going to tell me something. The twinge of the imprint was still strong, and I could feel an unsettling feeling in my stomach. I knew that I would be sick if I would even attempt to eat anything.

I heard the door opening again, and like always, I whipped my head hoping that it was someone that was going to tell me something. When I saw that it was Embry, I could tell that he was going to come and talk to me. I couldn't help but hold my breath in hopes that it was going to be good news.

"That blood sucker kicked her in the stomach so hard that it had busted some of her organs, and the mixture of the cold water seemed to make it harder for her to heal her wounds. Carlisle did say that she was going to be in extreme pain for the next couple days. Next comes the issue of what is going to happen now that the bloodsucker that did this to her is going to be back because we didn't finish him off? Oh another thing, I want to know why you don't just choose her. I hope that you realize that you are making one hell of a mistake. This girl is lying in agony right now, barely able to open her eyes, and she is asking why you don't like her. She deserves at least a little bit of attention Jake."

I was taken back with the hostility in his tone. I didn't know what to say. The girl that is causing me to feel the way that I am right now is asking about me. She should be worried about herself right now. I also knew that I wasn't about to let any bloodsucker come up and attack any of my pack. I could almost feel that Embry was starting to like Brooklyn, and it was pissing me off. I liked Bella! Why the hell was I getting jealous?

"I will have a talk with her."

"Sam told me to let you know that you have permission right now."

I hope that he realizes that even if I didn't have permission that I was going to go in as soon as I could. I took off for the house, but not before I looked back over my shoulder to see that Embry was gripping his fist tightly. He was clearly angry with me.

When entering the house, I could see Sam standing outside of the door waiting for me. He almost looked as though he was going to slap me, but at the moment I didn't care, because I just wanted to see Brooklyn in hopes that once I did this feeling would go away.

"You can't get mad at him for liking her. You are doing the exact same thing, except Embry know that if he imprints on someone else he will hurt her. He is watching what he does."

I was taken slightly back and didn't know how to respond to him. I must have had an angry scowl on my face, or he was watching us from inside the house. I just nodded to him, and went to push past him. I felt a hand on my shoulder, before looking back over to Sam.

"Please just remember that she is in a lot of pain right now, and that she is not completely out of the water yet."

My face softened, and I nodded at him again before slowly pushing the door open to a dark room. The only light that was entering the room was the small amount that was left from the day and the window. I walked a little bit closer before I could see Brooklyn's face. She was completely drenched in sweat, and her face was all scrunched up, clearly stating that she was in pain. I could feel my stomach doing flips. I wanted nothing but to hold her close and never let her go, but I refrained myself.

"Jacob?"

I was snapped back into reality whenever I heard the voice. It was so quite that I surprised myself that I even heard her.

"Yeah…it's me."

She lifted her head slightly, trying to look me in the eyes.

"Why aren't I good enough?"

I had to stop myself from gripping at my heart. She looked so broken in front of me, and she was clearly in a state of weakness right now. I took a deep breath.

"It's not that you aren't good enough, hell I know people that would kill for a girl like you. It's just that I like Bella more. She has been thee for me ever since you had moved, and she is someone that is special to me now. I just can't let her go because someone else decides something for me."

I felt like the air was being taken from my lungs with each word that I spoke. I watched as each word seemed to be like a sword, and instead of the physical hurt she was now emotionally hurt as well. I couldn't stop myself this time, no matter how hard I tried. I reach my hand out to try and touch her face, but I was brought back when she placed her hand up, wincing in the process, to stop me.

"Don't give me any more false hope…...please. Can you leave me be?"

I turned around, but before I left the room I could smell that tears in the room. I had made her cry. I opened the door without looking back at her. As soon as I was outside of the door I slumped down against the wall and placed my head in my hands. I could feel tears stinging the corner of my eyes as well.

"I take it that it didn't go well?"

"I made her cry."

I heard someone push past me. I looked up to see that Embry was pushing open the door. I growled at him, but I was quickly shut down by Sam's growl. I knew that I had no right to be angry with him. The only thing that I could hope for was that he could calm Brooklyn down right now.

~Embry's point of view~

I could tell that Jake was growling at me, but I was willing to fight so that I could comfort Brooke at the moment. I could hear Sam growling at him which made Jake stop. I would have to thank him for that later. I pushed my way into the room, and to my surprise she was sitting on the side of her bed. She was clearly in pain, and she was clearly trying. I walked over to her and placed my hand on the side of her head, and she nuzzled it against me.

"I knew that this was coming, so why did it hurt so much?"

"It's because you liked him, but don't worry it will get better."

I tried to soothe her, and finally convinced her that she shouldn't be sitting up because of the amount of damage that was done. It took around an hour before she fell asleep again. During that hour, I had moved a chair next to her bed. I knew that I liked her, but I didn't realize how much I had grown to like her. The way that she is so loyal and strong, and she is willing to do anything for anyone. She was special, and I liked that.

Quietly I got up from the chair and made my way to the door. Careful not to wake her up. I spared a look back at her, smiling at her sleeping form. It was my turn to patrol with Jake. I didn't know how this was going to go, but I went outside and stretched so that we could get this over with. I didn't want to leave Brooke alone for too long.

I phased and hadn't realized that almost everyone else was phased as well.

" _EMBRY! How is she doing?"_

" _She is asleep now, and she seems to feel better now that she stopped crying"_

" _She really did like Jake didn't she?"_

" _You know that I can hear you guys, right?"_

" _Yeah, that's the point. Just trying to make you realize what you are losing."_

" _I will be the one to decide that."_

The rest of the patrol I tuned everyone out, and the patrol seemed to fly by completely. It was more in detail than others, because of the recent attack, but it was worth it if it kept everyone safe. When we returned, the house was full of loud groans, and they were clearly coming from Brooke's room. I pushed the door open to see Sam and Emily watching worriedly over her bed. She was curled into a tight ball, gripping her stomach. She was clearly in so much pain.

"When is Carlisle coming back?"

"He will be here in 5 minutes, he had to swing by the hospital to grab some more morphine. We called him as soon as she was starting to feel pain, it just keeps getting worse."

I walked up to the bed and started to rub small circles on her back. I just hoped that my hands could help ease even a little bit of pain. This was going to be long couple of days.

~Time Skip 4 days (Brooklyn's Point of view)~

I was finally allowed to move around again. I was allowed to leave the small room that I have been staring at the same ceiling tiles for the past half week. I still wasn't allowed to phase until sometime tomorrow at the earliest, because it could cause strain when shifting. I still had a small pinching pain whenever I moved, but it was better than a few days ago. There were a few times in the past 4 days that I had blacked out from the pain.

"It is nice to see you up."

I had just entered the kitchen and looked up to see Sam standing in front of me.

"It feels good to be up. I can't wait until I can go on patrol again."

He just laughed at me and shook his head. I made my way over to the front door. I wanted to go outside and get some fresh air. I was so tired of being locked in the room that I could have screamed. I was just happy that I wasn't in a hospital somewhere.

"BROOKE!"

I whipped my head around to see who called me. Embry seen me and came running up to me with a giant smile on his face. I had learned that whenever I was in bed, Jacob had left the rez to go and stay with the blood leech lover. I just shook the thought out of my mind and gave Embry a giant hug."

"I can phase tomorrow!"

"That is wonderful! The guys and I have been looking for that blood sucking bastard for you!"

"Ha! Thanks, but I do need to tell everyone sorry for leaving them in such a rush then practically getting myself murdered. I don't even know why that guy was after me."

"I'm sure that nobody is mad at you, I am sure that they are just happy that you are alright."

"Want to go for a walk with me?"

I looked back to the house before I nodded my head.

"I haven't been on a walk in YEARS!"

"Its only been 4 days."

He started to laugh at me, and I couldn't help but blush.

Our walk was peaceful, and we had turned around to head back to the house. Jake came out of the woods and stood in front of us. I started to panic and took a few steps back. Before I got behind him, Embry grabbed my hand and stopped me.

"What do you want, and why did you just randomly show up out of the woods?"

Embry was getting defensive.

"I wanted to talk to Brooke because Carlisle said that she is allowed to walk again, but apparently she doesn't want to talk to me."

I looked away from him and hid my face behind Embry's back. I could see that Jake didn't like this, and phased. I didn't understand why, but shortly after Embry pushed me back slightly and phased as well/

"Please don't fight…"

My voice was feeble and I could barely hear myself saying it.

They both gave me a growl and then launched at each other. I could hear teeth snapping together, and I didn't know what to do. I wasn't allowed to phase yet, but if I needed to I would. I watched as Jacob was on top of Embry and had him pinned down. He was about to bite at his neck, and it was clear that Jake couldn't control his rage. Before I knew it , I had phased and had tackled Jacob. He was fighting with me now, but I wasn't going to have any of it. I quickly pinned him down and gripped him by the neck hard enough that he couldn't breathe.

When he finally gave up I got off of him and ran over to Embry. The adrenaline was starting to run off and a small ache was present. It wasn't terrible, but it was noticeable. I refused to phased back though, but Jake had.

"Why are you protecting him!"

"Maybe because you attacked him out of nowhere!"

"He….He.."

"Jacob, you chose Bella, so leave me alone. I will do what I want!"

He turned and ran into the woods, and I turned my attention back to Embry. He was still in his wolf form as well.

"What was his issue?"

"I was holding your hand, and apparently he didn't like that."

"He doesn't have a say anymore. I wonder if I am going to get yelled at for phasing early."

"Sam probably already knows, but just say that it was Jake's Fault."

I looked over to Embry and noticed that he was bleeding slightly. I stopped him and licked over the wound. I saw him flinch as I licked him, but we continued walking. He was a little more quiet than usual. Was I not supposed to do that?

We showed up back at the house and Sam was standing out and had a change of clothes for me and Embry.

"We will talk after you phase back"

After quickly getting dressed Sam's face was hard.

"Okay start explaining."


	6. Chapter 6

~Brooklyn's Point of view~

When we finished explaining to Sam what happened between Embry, Jake, and I, he looked angry enough to rip someone's head off.

"Brooklyn go lay down. You need to get your rest. You will not be on patrols this week yet either, and you will start again next week. You phased to early so we need to be sure that you didn't hurt yourself or didn't strain your body too hard. You are also not to be left alone, at least until I get can my hands on the leech that wants you. That also goes for Jacob. He better hope that I don't get my hands on him any time soon."

I didn't want to argue with him. He had a look in his eyes that he was ready to kill someone. I went back into the house and laid down. This was going to be a boring week, but I am just glad that I wasn't in Jacob's shoes at the moment.

~Small time skip~

The week seemed to drag on, and the only thing that I was allowed to do was help Emily make food and to make sure that the boys were alright. Today was the day that I was finally allowed back on patrol though. Jacob had gotten yelled at, and refused to come back to the Rez. At this point it didn't make me sad, because I didn't feel like dealing with him at the moment either way. I decided that I would put myself to work to forget about Jake for the most part. I didn't want to remember him.

Today was Paul's day to patrol. Over the course of the week I learned that each of the pack members had their own positions in the pack. Paul and Jacob were the strongest wolves out of the pack. Embry and I were the fastest, and the others were more intellectual than powerful. I was officially given the role as the chaser, which was to follow and slow them down long enough for one of the more powerful to destroy. It was also clear that I was more powerful than some of the others as well, so it was very helpful that I was chasing down the leeches. It was strange, I had noticed that whenever a wolf was given a role, it was as though they were only supposed to have one talent. Why was it that I had two strong traits while the others didn't seem to have more than one?

"Are you ready Brooke?"

Paul had snapped me out of my thoughts. I eagerly nodded and followed him closely. The whole patrol seemed to go by so fast, even with the extra precautions that were put into place. It wasn't long until we were back home. I was playfully pushing Paul and giggling at his signs of annoyance. I stopped in my tracks once we got in view of the doors of the house. Standing at the door was Jacob, but he wasn't alone, he had Bella with him. I didn't even think that she was welcomed around here anymore.

I turned my gaze from the two of them back to Paul.

"I'm going to loo-"

"What is she doing here? Haven't you hurt Brooke enough?"

Paul seemed to see my discomfort, but he still proceeded to growl menacingly at the girl that was standing in the doorway.

"It's alright Paul. I am going to look for Embry."

My voice almost seemed to break whenever speaking, and made me look as though I was week. I was so shaken by the fact that Jake was standing in front of me with the girl that he is in love with.

"Brooke! I want to talk with you."

"Well I don't want to talk. You have already said enough the last time that I saw you. You also hurt Embry."

I didn't give him a chance to reply as I pushed past him and started frantically looking for Embry. Embry seemed to be my only sanity at this point. I walked into the house and found everyone sitting at the kitchen table looking at me. Everyone had stopped what they were doing.

"Did you all know that he was here?"

"What do you mean?"

I didn't even have time to explain what I was talking about whenever Jake pulled Bella into the room. I didn't even look back as I went over and sat next to Embry. Before anyone could ask what they were both doing here Jake started talking.

"Bella is going back to the Cullen's!"

I couldn't help but feel my heart flutter slightly at the thought.

"Then why is she here? She sounds like she has a smart idea."

"I was you guys to talk her out of it!"

I looked over to Bella and could see that she didn't even want to be here. I sighed to myself, cursing under my breath to no one in particular. I stood up and walked over to her.

"Bella lets go for a talk, alright?"

The others looked at me as though I was crazy or I had grown two heads. I walked out of the room with her, and once we were far enough away from the others that they couldn't hear I sighed loudly.

"I can tell that you don't want to be here. Did Jake drag you here?"

"Yeah, he doesn't understand, or doesn't want to understand, that I want to be with Edward and the other Cullen's. I love Jake, but only as a friend."

"I am not going to say that I agree with your decision, because I'm not exactly a fan of the blood suckers, but their leader saved my life so I can sympathize. I am not going to try to make you stay because you clearly already have your mind made up. Would you like me to take you home?"

"I appreciate your offer, but I am going to have to tell Jake that we aren't going to be able to keep any form of relationship because I have chosen."

"I am going to be completely honest with you. I love Jacob, maybe it is just because of the imprint or maybe because I have known him forever, but he doesn't love me back. I also don't want to be his fall back plan, so please try to let him down easy."

She nodded to me, and we decided that it was time that we went back to the house. When we both entered Jake instantly seemed to run up to Bella, while I went straight to Embry. I took his hand and squeezed it gently. He must have saw the hurt in my eyes and gave me a hug. I could feel Jacob staring at us from behind. I turned around to see Bella dragging Jake from the house and I knew, at that moment, how serious she was when she said that she was going with the Cullen's. Once they both left the room I turned back to Embry and smiled at him.

"I take it that she is not going to be coming back?"

"Yep, she said that she chooses the Cullen's"

"Want to go for a walk on the beach?"

My eyes went wide, I haven't been to the beach since I had almost died to the vampire. I was excited to go back. I was excited that Embry was going to go this time. We went down and I could feel the damp breeze from the wind on the beach on my face, and I could taste the salt on my lips.

"It is so beautiful down here!"

I took off running down the beach, being sure that I was only a small distance away from Embry. When I ran back I seen that Embry had a serious look on his face.

"What is it Embry?"

I was slightly worried and slightly on edge. I was hoping that there were no enemies around that I wasn't sensing.

"I want you to know that I like you, but I don't want to do anything in case I would happen to imprint on someone else. I don't want to hurt you."

"I had a feeling, and as you can tell, I like you as well. I know that you are hurting because I keep thinking of Jake. I don't want to get too serious either. I don't want to hurt you either because I know what it feels like. Although I would like to get a little bit more serious with you though."

I walked up to him, closing the space between us. He reached his hand up and cupped my face. I stared into his eyes, and soon what little distance that was between us was closing. I felt his lips land on mine, and I closed my eyes. The kiss was passionate, and I could feel the love behind it. I knew that this was wrong, but it felt so nice. When we finally broke away from each other, I unconsciously placed my hand to my lips and felt the heat in my face.

"Sorry…"

"Don't be."

I was smiling too much for him to apologize to me. I looked back at him and he seemed to be averting his eyes from me as possibly. I couldn't help but giggle when I saw that his face was bright red. I quickly grabbed his hand and smiled to him. When we turned around, Jacob was standing on the beach. You could see every vein that was on his forehead. He was red in the face, and was shaking so bad with anger it was a miracle that he was still standing.

"You can't even be mad at us!"

He didn't even have to say anything for me to tell him how I felt. I was angry because he didn't have the right to be angry at me and Embry. He had been doing the exact same thing with Bella.

"Why would you do that to _MY_ imprint?"

"Wait a minute! I wasn't even your imprint until you got dumped by Bella! I don't even want to hear it. I am not going to be your fall back girl, because one of the girls that you had left you!"

This seemed to push him over the edge and he phased with his teeth showing, and practically foaming at the mouth. I didn't even had time to react before he ran full force at me. I closed my eyes and waiting for impact, but the only impact I felt was hitting the ground. When I opened my eyes I saw that Embry had phased and pushed me out of the way. He had saved me so that Jacob's teeth didn't bite me. I heard a loud yelp as I heard Jacob biting down on Embry's leg. I don't know how I kept my calm, but I phased and pushed Jacob off of Embry. I saw that Jacob's face was full of regret, and he deserved every little bit of it. I swung my attention back to Embry that was not out of his wolf form and holding onto his left arm, which was bleeding.

Embry's face was contorted in so much pain, and I put my tail down and my ears were flat on top of my head. I was at a loss of what to do in a situation like this. I decided that I would phase back. Tattered pieces of cloth were scattered around the area from when we all had phased and I quickly grabbed a larger piece to wrap Embry's bleeding arm. I turned back and looked at Jake who was just sitting back seemingly in his own world.

"You are pathetic! You stay here while I take Embry back, because we can settle this like real adults. We can have a real fight whenever I come back. I am so done with you!"

Once Embry's arm was stable in the fabric, I phased back and motioned him to climb on my back. He gave Jacob dirty looks before climbing on, using his good arm to hold onto my fur, while cradling his hurt arm. I tried to make the run back to the house as smooth as possible, but I could hear Embry wincing in pain whenever I jolted when stepping. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on getting to the house.

Sam was standing outside whenever the house came into view, and it was clear that he was pissed. His face was hard, and he looked as though he was going to kill someone. It wasn't until he saw Embry on my back and his arm wrapped up in cloth that was slowly starting to turn red, did his face change to a softer one. Sam called for Emily to grab the medical kit.

"What happened?"

"Jacob tried to attack me, and if it wasn't for Embry I probably would have been hurt worse, or possibly even dead with the amount of force that he was biting with."

I turned around, and ran out the door as everyone else was distracted with Embry. I couldn't help but think the whole way back to the beach about how if Embry hadn't pushed me out of the way, then he would have seriously hurt me. The idea that he was willing to attack someone that he was getting so worked up about absolutely made no sense to me.

My vision was board line red, and I was hoping that he was still in the same spot that he was before. He wasn't in his wolf anymore, and it took a few minutes of just standing staring at him before I calmed down enough that I could phase back to my human form.

"y-you wanted to hurt me….and you hurt Embry."

"I know, I just lost it."

"That's not a good enough excuse. If you didn't want me, don't get pissed off when I don't want you either! I am tired of wanting to be with you and you don't even want me. You made it clear that you didn't like me. I am also not going to be some fall back girl for you."

"I'm sorry I couldn't help it."

"If you keep this up, I am going to have no choice but to leave and not come back. I am not willing to have you hurt the people that I care about because you are jealous. I left before, and I am willing to go away again if it means that I don't have to deal with these feelings. Also, I suggest that if you want to live, I wouldn't come back to the house any time soon. I'm leaving now."

I turned around to leave, but suddenly I was pinned under a warm body.

"So now that you got me, what are you goi-"

I didn't even get to finish my sentence before I felt his lips crash onto mine. I didn't kiss back, even though my whole body wanted me to. I wanted to push him off, but my arms were weak. Once he was finally done, he got off of me. I stood up and brushed myself off. I didn't even look at him once I was up, and started to walk back to the house. I left him standing there watching my walk away.

I entered the house, and dressed in a new set of clothes. I went back into the main room where Embry was. His arm was already healed, for the most part, but he would always have a scar.

"What did he do to you? I can smell him all over you?"

"Don't worry about it, it's over with."

I could tell that he wanted to ask more questions, but choose not to. It was probably the best for him at the moment. I had a feeling that he knw what had happened already, or had a good idea of what had happened.

"I handled it."

I didn't feel like elaborating anymore. I didn't realize how apparent the smell of Jacob was on me until he brought it up though. I looked back over to Embry, who was still looking at me as though I had two heads.

"How is your arm doing?"

"It's alright, although there is going to be a scar. Even with our healing it was a pretty deep wound. I though that he was going to break my arm."

"I did too. Thank you Embry, if you didn't push me out of the way that would have been me and not you. I gave him a…piece of my mind."

"You didn't hit him, did you?"

"You know, I really thought about it. I told him that if he wants to live, he needs to stay away from here for a couple days, but I realize that I should have told him that if he doesn't stay away from me then he wont be alive to see a couple days. I refuse to be with him at this point, and I don't ever want to forgive him."

"You know that is going to be hard to pretend that he doesn't exist, right? Your imprint will make it impossible to forget about them."

"I know that, but at the same time, I rather not forget about him to use him as an example of what I don't want in the future."

Embry just giggled at me. I couldn't blame him, it did sound silly coming from my mouth. I wanted him to know that I was serious about this though. I looked over to Embry's arm again and used my hand to go over the bite mark. He looked over to me with an almost pitied look. I just smirked at him before letting go of his arm. Today had been a very long day, and I was ready to get some sleep. I waved goodbye to Embry and made my way to the room that Emily had allowed me to use.


	7. Chapter 7

~Brooklyn's point of view~

I woke up to the sound of someone yelling. It sounded like Sam, but I don't know what he was yelling about. I chose to wake up before I went down. I changed my clothes, and brushed my hair. This whole time Sam had still been yelling at someone. I didn't know who pissed him off so bad, but the fact he has been yelling for around 10 minutes must have really pissed him off. I decided that it was time to go down, then I found out why he was yelling. Jacob was standing at the door, and when he saw me he tried to push his way through to me.

"You knew that she was going to dump me didn't you? You didn't talk her out of anything! I trusted you."

I could hear the hurt in his voice, but I didn't react to anything that he was yelling at me about.

"That's because she told me not to bother. She likes you Jacob, but she loves him. Like and love are two different things. I know this more than anything, and I am going to tell you this. Don't come here and blame me for something that you knew was going to happen. I am not here to take your blame, hell I'm not even here to like you. If it wasn't for my Grandfather bringing me back, I wouldn't be here."

This shut him up quickly. He didn't shake this time, and he just fell to his knees. I know that he was hurting but I had hurt worse. I turned around, and he reach to grab my hand. I turned on my heel quickly and slapped him across the face.

"Don't touch me!"

The others were looking at me as though I had two heads, and not being one of their own. I just growled at Jacob, and I watched him raise a hand to his cheek. I knew that he was pathetic enough to try and attack me once, and I'm not going to give him the chance to try again.

"B..But Brooke.."

"You do not call me Brooke. It is Brooklyn to you. I am tired of being hurt by you"

I knew that I was being harsh on him, but I didn't want to get hurt anymore. I turned away from him, and went back to my room. Once I got back to my room I heard Sam start yelling again, and I finally heard it die down.

"You can come back down now."

"Thanks, at this point I don't know how I am still being held together."

"Brooke, I am going to be serious with you for a second. I think that you should go see your grandfather. I know that you are still mad at him, but I think that if something happened to you when you were out on patrol he deserves to have a talk with you.

"I know that he deserves that. Your right. I might just go do that right now."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, I think that I am good. Thank you for offering Embry. I'll see you guys later."

They all waved to me as I walked out the door to go to my Grandfathers house. I didn't know what I was going to say to him whenever I see him. I came up on the small house in the woods, and something was off. It was almost too quiet. I walked into the little house not bothering to knock. What I found was to my own horror. My grandfather was lying in a pool of his own blood.

"Brooklyn?"

I heard him ask me weakly. He wasn't dead. I ran over to him quickly and propped his head up onto my lap.

"shhh Grandfather, please don't speak. You need to save your strength."

"You know better than I do that this is going to be the end for me. Don't lie to me."

I didn't know what to say because I knew that he was right. I felt the tears rolling down my face.

"I'm sorry that I didn't come and see you until now. Who did this to you?"

"You don't have to apologize sweet heart, I forgave you before you even needed to be forgiven. The monster told me that his name was Jared. Be careful of him, he is powerful."

I had started growling. How could he have done this. I looked down and cried harder. I watched as my grandfather's eyes got droopy.

"I love you Grandfather…"

"I love you toooo."

He took a large last breath and his head fell to the side. I cried even harder before I placed his head down gently and went outside. I phased instantly and howled. I couldn't help but feel that this was all my fault. I turned around, and had my tail between my legs. I could hear the others paws running up behind me. I cried, and I didn't even try to hide it.

 _"What happened Brooke?"_

 _"M-My Gran-"_

I was sobbing too hard to even speak at the moment. I felt someone bring their head near my neck. I didn't even know who it was, but I wrapped my own head around them and continued to cry.

The others must have walked into the house because I heard them whispering how terrible it was. I just closed my eyes sometime, and when I opened them I finally saw who was comforting me. It was Jacob. I backed away, and looked at him. He looked as though he was ready for me to yell at him. I looked at him and nodded, and slowly walked back into the house.

 _"Are you okay?"_

 _"I should be, but the thing that killed him was Jared…."_

This caught the others attention quickly.

 _"So that blood leech is behind this… He is going to pay. Once we catch him he will have a very slow and painful death."_

I didn't argue with them. I still couldn't believe that this was happening. I turned and walked out of the house. What was I going to do now? I don't have any other family left to go to. I know that the boys are my family, but it's just not the same. I didn't know what I was going to do about everything.

" _Brooklyn, I can have my father do the funeral plans. That would help, right?"_

 _"You don't have to do that. I mean it would be nice to have a funeral, but that is way too expensive. I have another idea. Can everyone come out here?"_

Once I knew that everyone else was out, I went back inside and phased back and grabbed the small amount of items that I had left in the house and took and sat them on the porch. I walked back in, and stared at my Grandfathers lifeless body. I went to the storage area of the house and got the Gasoline, and poured it everywhere. I didn't think twice before I pulled out a match that I found and threw it on the fire. I left the house and the others seemed to know what I was doing? They had phased back during the time that I was inside for.

"Are you sure about this?"

Jacob was asking me, and I just turned to look at him.

"I have nothing else left, and I don't think I want anyone else to come here and get blamed for knowing who I am and being murdered. I don't have any more family, so I couldn't be any more certain of what I am doing."

He nodded his head. It was nice that he wasn't going to argue with me right now. We all stood and watched as the house went up in flames. It was a good half hour before we heard the fire sirens going off in the far distance. Sam told everyone to pack up and leave. We all phased back, but instead of following the others right away, I stopped and stared one last time before I caught up with them. They had already made it back to Emily's by the time that I caught them. I didn't know how to feel at the moment. I had phased back as soon as I had reached the house.

"Oh sweetie! I'm so sorry. You can stay here for as long as you want. You will have all of us right here if you need us. You will find that leech loving bastard and torture him."

I giggled at this, and she looked at me as though she had two heads.

"I don't think that I have ever heard you get so worked up about something to call someone a bastard. Sorry it just surprised me. Thank you so much Emily."

I didn't even give her time to reply whenever I ran up to her and squeezed her in a giant hug. She seemed to be caught off guard for a small amount of time before I felt her squeeze me back. When we broke from the hug, I decided that I wanted to go to my room and be by myself for some time. I waved to the others as I went into my bedroom. I just collapsed under my own pressure. I fell to the ground and clutched my knees and cried. I couldn't stop myself. I had somehow made it over to the small corner that was free from items and just sat there. The others could probably hear me crying, but at the same time I really didn't bother to try and hide it. Everything had just shattered while I was supposed to have it in my hold. That bastard is going down. I don't know when it happened, but at some point I curled up into a small ball and fell asleep in the corner.

~Jacob's point of view~

I was so angry, and I didn't know how to express it.

"Hey Jake?"

I must have looked over at them too quickly with a hostile expression, as they seemed to all take a step back.

"I know that you are angry, but I think that you can go and tell your Father what happened and it will help a little bit."

Sam's voice wasn't full of harshness like usual when I got told something about my anger. He was seriously worried about me.

"Thanks Sam."

I didn't question him and ran out of the house. I used the woods to avoid everyone that was heading to the house fire, and made my way back to my house. When I reached the house, I was surprised that I didn't see my father sitting outside. I went inside the house to see him making himself some food.

"Oh hello Jake. Why are you here?"

"You really haven't heard about the fire have you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Brooke's house is burning."

I could see the shocked and worried expression on his face. I knew that he had no idea, but I could tell that he could read the look on my face.

"Why do I get the feeling that this isn't the only news that you have to tell me?"

"Do you remember me telling you about Brooke getting hurt from that vampire? Well that vampire went to her old house and murdered her Grandfather. She was the one that burnt it down."

I had never seen my father break down the way that he did. He started to cry, and I went over to him and rubbed soothing circles on his back. I didn't realize just how important Brooke's Grandfather was to him.

"Thank you for telling me Jake. I also know that you have been fighting with Brooke."

I nodded, it must have been evident whenever I come home in irritated moods all the time.

"Yeah, I really screwed things up with her."

"It is going to be really hard Jake. You know this. You had your heart set one someone else and you even told her that. Don't rush things right away. Now please can you let this old man be and go back to the others?"

I nodded and gave him his space. I knew that from his reaction that he needed his alone time from the world. I hated to give him the news. I went back to the house, and the others were all sitting having a meal. They didn't seem to notice that I had walked in, so I walked pasted them and went to Brooke's room and opened the door. She was lying in a ball in the corner. The position that she was in didn't look comfortable at all, so I picked her up and placed her on her bed, and covered her with her blankets. I listened to her mumble something that sounded like my name, but it could have just be me, hearing things. I didn't want to leave her just yet, so I stood there and watched her steady breathing. I didn't realize that I had grown so attached to her, even if it is just the imprint. I took my hand and brushed a small strand of hair away from her face. I knew that she would be angry if she knew, but I just had to touch her. I hated this feeling, and I think that I made her feel this way myself. I backed my way slowly out of the room. I know that I have no right to feel this way about her. She doesn't want me, and I didn't want her at the time.

I realized finally that I screwed up and I am going to have to fix it.


	8. Chapter 8

~Brooklyn's point of view~

I woke up with the hopes that everything that happened had been a dream. At this point I wanted me being a werewolf also to be a part of that dream. I stared at the ceiling, not wanting to move from the position I was in, afraid that the truth will wash over me. I knew that yesterday was real, but I still didn't want to believe it. I also knew that I was in the denial part of grieving. I decided that I had laid in bed long enough, and got out and made my way to the bathroom.

I decided that I had neglected to take care of my personal hygiene for long enough and jumped into the shower. I let the warm water wash over me, and looked down at my gut for the first time since I was injured. I couldn't pull myself to look at it earlier. All that was left of any indication that I was injured was an inch scar. The scar itself wasn't even red anymore, but instead a white one that seemed to blend in pretty well. I finished cleaning up and stepped out to dry off, and then saw my face in the mirror. There was black circles under my eyes. I must have really been neglecting how I look.

I took a cold, wet wash cloth and dabbed under my eyes and managed to get the circles to go away. I smiled at myself and decided that it was time that I got dressed and face the others for the day. I frowned slightly, because I knew that Jacob was down there waiting for me. I could smell him, and I couldn't help but want to just crawl back under my blankets.

Once I was completely finished getting ready, I made my way to the kitchen where the others were waiting. They all stopped what they were doing and stared at me.

"You don't need to look at me like that. I am alright, I swear. I need to just focus on catching the filthy blood sucker that did all of this."

My voice was determined, and Embry came over and smiled at me. He nodded and everyone went back to what they were doing. I could feel Jacob staring at me from across the room.

"What do you want done today Sam?"

"I want you to go into town with Paul and help him with the shopping."

I nodded and smiled because I was able to go out of the house. Sam passed over the shopping list that clearly had Emily's hand writing. From the ingredients that we had to pick up, it looked as though they were going to make a beef roast or something along those lines. Beef was my favorite meat of all. I grabbed Paul's arm, even with his protests. He let himself be pulled by me, and I could see the small smirk that had made its way onto his face.

"Why are you in such a hurry?"

"Because the items that are on this list are to make my favorite meal!"

He just laughed at me. I finally let go of his arm, and started walking.

"That and I didn't want to be in the room with Jacob."

"I can understand that. I heard that having an imprint is more work that its worth."

He poked my cheek while saying that. I giggled at him, because I knew what he was getting at.

"You can say that again."

We took our time going in and out of the stores in town. I wanted to go into a shop that had bras, but Paul refused to go with me. I sighed and decided that I could come back a different day. I couldn't help but smile at the memory of a few moments ago. When I first asked him his face turned a bright, tomato red color. I practically died laughing, because it was the first time that I saw him blush like that.

"Do we have everything on the list now?"

I nodded my head as we made our way back to the house. Paul was carrying most of the items, but I carried the meat, and the vegies that went with the meal. I practically skipped my way back to the house, forgetting about everything at the moment.

"Well aren't you in a good mood?"

I giggled, Emily had stopped me and had a big grin on her face.

"Emily are you making a roast with this?"

"Yes I am."

"That's it, I officially am getting adopted by you! I love you."

This made her smile. She turned around and went to the kitchen. Paul placed all the items in the kitchen, and then went outside again. He was going on patrol, and I wasn't allowed. This slightly made me upset. I wanted to go with them, but after what happened yesterday it would be a while until I was allowed to go on patrol again.

"Can I help you?"

"Sure, that would be wonderful."

I was in charge of slicing the vegies, and when the boys walked back into the house, their faces were surprised. I looked up to them in confusion. What were they looking at? Did I have something on my face? All of the boys, Sam and Jacob included were staring at me.

"Who knew that you could pull off the apron and pig tail look so well?"

I had placed my hair in a high pony tail and Emily had given me an apron so I didn't ruin my clothes. I didn't find anything special with what I was wearing. Something must have been wrong with my outfit to have them all looking at me.

"Do I have something on my face or something?"

The others just seemed to laugh at me and then turn away, but Jacob stood there with a blush on his face. I felt uncomfortable with how he was staring at me, and I think that he finally figured that out. He turned around quickly and walked out of the room.

"Don't worry about all of them Brooke, they are just jealous that they couldn't work in the kitchen with a cut girl like you."

Emily's comment made me blush. I still had no idea what was going on, but I just giggled anyways.

~Jacob's point of view~

I wanted to talk to Brooklyn about yesterday, and maybe ask her to go over to see my grandfather for both of them. I didn't get a chance though, as Sam asked her and Paul to go into town. I could tell that Paul didn't seem to mind getting out of the house with her. I huffed sadly, but continued to stare at her, hoping to myself that she would talk to me. She looked at me, but quickly made her way out the door with Paul. I could tell that she was uncomfortable around me. Sam had me doing some manual labor around the house. Normally I would complain that it was unfair, but at this point I was happy that it was able to get my mind off of her for a while. The hardest job was cutting wood for the colder weather. When I was finished the others were coming back from patrol, so we all went into the house together. What we all saw made us stop in our tracks. Brooklyn was cutting vegies, and in a cute apron. Her hair was pulled up cutely, and she had a determined look on her face. It was enough to make even Sam stop and stare. I couldn't pull myself to take my eyes off of her. She then looked back at us as though we all had three heads.

"Do I have something on my face?"

This made a few of us laugh at her, and then she looked even more confused, which was making her look even cuter. I was blushing now, and I was staring. I could tell that my staring was making her uncomfortable, so I forced myself to turn around and walk out of the room. What was I doing? She doesn't like me, and of course she would be uncomfortable with someone just staring at her like that. I looked like such a creep. I growled to myself, and then went to find Sam.

"Is there anything else that you need done? I need something to take my mind of things."

"You can always cut more wood."

His voice was almost smug, maybe because he thought that I wouldn't be willing to do it. I turned to the door and went to find more wood and finish chopping it. I was not about to argue at this moment. I was swinging harder than I was earlier, and it seemed as though the wood was getting done way to quick. I had about two years' worth of wood cut. I finally ran out of wood, and I decided that I would take a quick run around the outskirts of the woods. When I phased, I could hear Sam asking me what I was doing.

 _"Don't worry, I am just taking a run to clear my head."_

 _"Never thought that I would be hearing that from Jake."_

Now the others were getting in on it, and I decided that I would just ignore them. I continued to do a few rounds of the ground, and then I smelled something that was off. Someone was on our territory.

 _"Someone is in our territory."_

I could tell the others tensed at this, and I continued to follow whatever it was that was making the scent. I followed the smell until I caught up with what looked like a blood leech. It hissed at me, so I growled at it. That is when I saw why it was here. It had what looked like a human on the ground, and from what I could tell they were still alive.

I didn't give it time to think before I tackled it. Surprisingly it was much faster than I was. It quickly slipped out from under me and punched me in the face, sending me flying. I was furious, nothing does that to me and gets away with it. I chanced it, making sure to mark where the human was lying for one of the others. I was steadily losing ground from the blood leech. I cursed to myself and made my feet go faster, that's when Embry came out of the bushes and tackled the damned thing. I finally got to sink my teeth into the bastard, and destroyed it.

I had pulled a hand up to my face where the monster had punched me, to see that a small amount of blood was running from my nose. He had punched me pretty good, but that doesn't explain why he was here. Why would he chase a human the whole way into werewolf territory? We made our way back to where the human was located, but when we got back there was no human there. That's when I noticed that there was no scent.

"What is happening here?"

"I don't know let's get back to the house though. Emily, Brooke, Paul, and Seth are there."

I nodded and agreed with him, and we made our way back to the house.

"What happened to you?"

Emily ran up to me, seeing the blood on my face.

"It is nothing, Sam hits worse than that leech did. Thank you though Emily."

I had noticed that Brooklyn had a worried expression on her face, but looked away whenever I said that I was fine. A sharp pain shot through my heart. I did this to her all the time, so I can't be weak in front of her, when she wasn't weak in front of me.

I went and laid down on the couch, and within a moment of lying down I passed out. The sleep I had was dreamless and wonderful.

~Brooklyn's point of view~

Everyone had left the room while we waited for the roast to finish cooking. I thought that I was alone, but then I looked over to the couch to see that Jacob was sleeping. He was covered in dirt, from what I assume was his chores earlier. He has been working so hard today, and it was showing. I didn't want anyone to know that I still cared for him, even though he did this to me. I know that I wasn't his first choice, and I also know what it is like to get rejected by someone that you love. His hair was starting to get slightly longer again, and was sticking to his face. So with my right hand I brushed some of the hair to the side that was on his forehead. How could something feel so right but at the same time be so wrong? I found a slightly damp cloth and washed the blood that was on his nose from the attack earlier.

I could feel a pain coming from my heart, and I knew that it was because my imprint was telling me that I was supposed to be with him. I just couldn't bring myself to it…not yet at least.

I turned and went back to the kitchen so that I could grab a drink before I went to join the others.

"Brooke….I'm sorr…"

I could tell that he was asleep still by the amount of mumbling that was happening, but I could make out my name and almost the full word of 'sorry'. My eyes widened, and I just looked back to him. This made me hurry and grab my drink and practically run out of the room. Embry must have noticed the look that was on my face because he came over and asked me if I was alright. I just nodded, I didn't want to tell him that my heart was racing because Jacob was thinking about me in his sleep.

How was I ever supposed to get over someone that makes it so difficult to forget about?


	9. Chapter 9

~Brooklyn's point of view~

The food was almost completely finished cooking, and Jacob was still sleeping on the couch. I would catch myself stealing glances over to him, and each time I would quickly advert my eyes. I didn't want him to know that I still liked him. I wanted him to know that he screwed up with everything that happened. I was lost deep in thought whenever the timer on the oven made me jump out of my skin. The roast was done, and it was almost time to eat. I debated whether or not to wake up the sleeping Jacob. My choice was ultimately made for me when the others rushed in, and it practically made him roll off the couch and onto the floor.

"Is the grub done yet?"

"Just about, take your seats at the table and I will bring it over for you guys whenever it is done."

"Thanks Brooke you are the best."

I didn't want the others to know that I kept looking over my shoulder over to the, still half asleep, Jacob. He was stretching and his shirt was raised slightly showing his toned body. I blushed, and forced myself to get back to work.

The food was on the table before long and everyone was eating. I was so happy that we were having my favorite meal, and that everyone could be around the table. Emily had made accommodations whenever a new Wolf was found, so that they wouldn't feel left out of the pack. Everyone was finishing eating, when there was a knock at the door. Everyone knew that it wasn't one of them, and they could tell that it was a blood sucker. Sam got up and answered the door.

"Hello Carlisle, what brings you here?"

The others seemed to settle down at the fact that it was only the leader of the others, and he was alone.

"I wanted to come and let you know what we have found out about the whole ordeal that is happening. Normally I wouldn't consult in you guys, but meaning that it affects not only us, and we cannot handle the immensity of this alone, I will tell you. The Redheaded vampire, Victoria, has started to create an army of newborns."

"So there is an outbreak of new vampires? That shouldn't be too hard right?"

"The problem is that the first few weeks of a Vampire's life, they are the strongest. They are strong, and they are thirsty. This means that if they bring them here, the people of the town will be in danger."

This made everyone stop in their tracks. The room was dead silent, and a pin could be heard if it dropped. The boys that happened to be sitting at the table still, stood up and gathered around Sam. I could tell that Sam was debating whether or not we were going to help.

"Let me get back to you on this…"

Carlisle didn't say anymore, and just nodded. He told Sam that he would be in contact with us whenever we were ready. I could see that Sam was deep in thought after the door closed. None of us dared to comment on the current situation. Then there was a new scent that was walking up to the door. Almost instantly, the scent clicked with me and I knew that it was Bella. I almost growled to myself. It wasn't that I didn't like her, it was that I finally thought that I got rid of her.

"What are you doing here Bella?"

I could see that Jacob was really interested in the answer, and pushed his way up to the front. Bella seemed to ignore everyone but Jacob at the moment.

"I need your help."

I believe that it was more directed to Jacob than everyone.

"With what?"

"There is a newborn army coming for the town, and they are threatening my family. I need your help to keep my family safe."

I had to admire her spirit, but I also had to hate how she was so forward about it.

"I'll help…"

I was glad that I wasn't drinking any sort of liquid at the time, because I would have probably spit it out. I was surprised with just how fast that Jacob had answered her with a yes.

"Jake…."

Sam was giving him a threatening tone.

"I actually think that we should help too. I mean it will help us in the long run. I know that I don't really have a final say in this, but it's just what I think."

Did that really just come from my mouth? What was I thinking?"

"What happened to your blood leech?"

"He will be helping too, he just got back."

I saw the doubt that was forming in Jacob's eyes now. I know that he wanted to help her, and I guess that I wanted to help her as well. Sam still looked slightly doubtful at the whole thing, but he finally said that he would help them. Bella's eyes lit up, and she finished saying her goodbyes, and went to tell the Cullen's that the pack had agreed.

"Are you sure about this Brooke?"

"Yeah, I'm fine with helping. I like Bella, I just don't some of her choices, just like some other certain people."

The others just sighed, and we went back to eating our supper in peace. I saw that Jacob kept looking over too me with what looked like thankfulness in his eyes. I didn't need to see that from him, my only objective at the moment right now was the thought of killing some vampires.

The night seemed to go by slowly, and the others were out on their patrols. I still wasn't allowed to go out with them just yet because of all that had happened, but I needed to do something. I had asked Emily and she said that I could help move some items that she couldn't pick up normally to clean. I smiled and thanked her for giving me something to do. After we were finished with the cleaning, I decided that I would resign to my bed for the night. Just as I was getting ready to go back to my room, Sam walked into the house.

"We will all be going over to the Cullen's tomorrow. We will not be in human form, as I do not trust the other members of their family. Their boy that is named Jasper will be teaching the rest of us about newborns, because of his experience with them."

I nodded with Sam, and continued to make my way back to my bedroom. Tomorrow was going to be a long day, and I wanted to be all rested up for the rest of the day. Almost as soon as I head hit the pillow, I was out like a light.

The next day was interesting. I woke to the sound of the guys in the kitchen being rather loud. I wanted to give them a piece of my mind at the moment meaning that they had woken me up before my alarm clock. When I walked out, they were all joking around with one another, but stopped and stared at me.

"Looks like you woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"I wonder why. You guys were being so loud. I could have slept for a whole 3 minutes before I had to get up."

They all bust out laughing at me, but I was still glaring at them. I knew that my hair was a mess, and that I probably looked like death warmed over. I sighed and slowly stalked my way back to the bedroom and got ready. I was excited for later on. The whole day was to go to training, and I think that this will be the longest amount of time that will have been in wolf form. I packed something to change into once we decided to change back, and then entered the room with all the boys again.

"When are we phasing?"

"Right now."

Everyone smiled, and then phased into their wolf forms. I haven't really had a chance to see everyone in their forms, I had only seen a few at a time. I grinned to myself. Even with all their different furs they were all different, myself including. I phased and without realizing it I had started to wag my tail. I was happy that I got to do something with the others.

" _You seem to be pretty happy."_

 _"I get to do something, and it involves destroying Vampires, of course I am happy!"_

We all left whenever Sam gave us the go head. The pattern that our pack was formed in was the Sam was in the front. The two strongest were behind him, so Jacob and Paul. The others were in the middle, while Embry and I were in the back. We were the fastest so if there was an issue, we could make our way to the front faster. We crossed the border into Forks and soon we found ourselves face to face with the Cullen's.

"I am so glad that you decided to come and join us."

"They are not changing into their human forms because they don't trust us."

"It's alright. It's the fact that they showed up at all."

That's when a vampire that I assumed was Jasper stepped up. He started giving a speech, and surprisingly he wasn't bashful about it. It seemed as though he had done some of this before. He explained that if the newborns got their arms around you, you could kiss your butt goodbye. I looked over, to my dismay, to see Bella stroking Jacob's fur telling him how thankful she was that he came.

I decided that I would just focus on the training session, and block out the fact of Bella practically hanging off of Jacob.

"Do NOT go for the obvious kill. They will expect that, they will ALWAYS expect that."

I was intrigued by this, so I decided that I would listen to him closer, even taking a few steps forward. I felt Jacob's eyes on me as I was looking at Jasper wanting to know more. I could tell that he wasn't liking the idea of me interested in fighting.

"Edward? Would you like to come and demonstrate?"

He stepped forward, and I watched them start to fight. Edward was fast, but he kept trying to go for the obvious kills. Soon Jasper had him pinned on the ground. My ears perked up even more at the intensity that they were training.

 _"Are we going to do any physical training?"_

 _"You can if you want to."_

I smiled and stepped forward, ready for some training.

"She wants to train with you for a practice run."

Jasper looked over to me as I stepped forward.

"Thank you for participating."

I nodded before running after him, but instead of pouncing at him, I decided to slide under his feet and knock him off guard. This worked to a certain extent, before he grabbed my tail and threw me backwards slightly. I smirked to myself and jumped and managed to jump over him and knock him down.

"You are well trained young one, if you keep that up you will have no issues with the newborns."

I got off of him and rubbed my head against his hand and went back to my spot with the others.

 _"Who would have thought that you were really good at surprise fighting?"_

 _"I feel good right now, that and I wanted to let a little bit of anger out."_

The training session seemed to fly by, and I felt more informed about the enemy that we had at hand. They clearly wanted to keep any casualties from happening, and I admired them for that. We had all went back home. The boys had phased back earlier, and had only shorts on. I phased back and placed on a tank top, and a pair of short shorts on. I was pleased with what happened today. We were also warned that the army was coming in two days. It was shorter than we pictured.

"Brooklyn can I talk to you?"

"What do you want Jacob?"

"I don't want you fighting. I want you to come with Me, Edward, and Bella to the top of the mountain."

"You can't tell me what to do Jacob. I am going to fight with the others. There is nothing that you can do about it."

"I will see about that."

"Try me"

I had started to growl at him, and I could tell that he seriously didn't want me to fight. I was tired of being sheltered by him. I was going to fight in this battle whether he wanted me too or not. I went back into the house and slammed the door behind me. I didn't mean for it to be so hard, but I couldn't stand the fact that Jacob would try to keep me out of the fight that was going to go down.

"Whoa, you really pissed her off."

I went back to my room and collapsed on the bed. I was tired after today, and tomorrow we were making plans for Jacob and Edward to get Bella to the top of the mountain. Tonight there were heavy patrols, and I felt bad for the boys. They would be up for most of the night and not get much sleep before the battle. They seemed to be used to it though. I fell asleep once again, hoping that tomorrow I could sleep in till my alarm clock woke me up.


	10. Chapter 10

**I have been slowly trying to make the chapters longer for everyone. I have also been trying to complete these chapters ahead of time so that I can have a rather consistent upload rate. I would like to thank everyone that has followed and favorited this story so far. I hope that the story is still entertaining for you all. I am going to try and make it a longer story, and am trying to use both the movies and my own side missions for this story. If anyone has any ideas just let me know! Your help would be greatly appreciated. Now I'll let you get back to the story.**

~Brooklyn's point of view~

It was the day of the fight, and Jacob had tried to convince Sam to make me go with them. I had refused whenever Sam had asked me, and he didn't argue with my choice. I know that Jacob was worried for me, but at the same time I wasn't going to just sit around while he was hanging all over Bella at the top of the mountain. The minutes were going by excruciatingly slow, and I knew that Edward and the others were already located at the top of the mountain.

Sam had given us the order to stay in wolf form at all times, so that we could hear what each of us was thinking. The only one that was allowed to go into their human form until this was over was Jacob, due to Bella. I had been informed that Seth had also gone with the group of them to provide extra protection. I was ready, and my tail was wagging in anticipation.

 _"You don't need to be so happy about a battle."_

Sam was laughing at me, but he knew that I couldn't help it. He knew almost more than anyone just how badly I wanted to kill some of these leeches. The idea of protecting the town was there as well, but I could get the satisfaction of that any time, the thrill of the hunt was the best part. I knew the boys were surprised with just how strongly my bloodlust was for the leeches.

 _"I can smell them coming get ready."_

No sooner did Embry point that out, the Cullen that could see visions said the same thing. It wasn't just a fluke. I had started growling, and my canines were showing. I took a step back when I saw the leader of the newborn army though. Standing in front of us was Jared.

 _"That is Jared! "_

The others were instantly on guard more. Something was missing still though. There was supposed to be one more. The redheaded vampire was not with them. My eyes darted back and forth across the battlefield, and there was no mistaking that she wasn't with them.

 _"The redhead isn't here. You don't think that they went after the others did you?"_

 _"They will be fine, they have two of our own, plus one of the Cullen's there."_

That's right. I was getting worked up for nothing. I settled back into place. I was ready for the word to attack, when Jared started talking.

"Seems as though the little pup lived after all. I decided to come and see when I heard about all these newborns. You have too many allies around for me today, but I will be back for you little pup."

My ears fell flat onto my head. How did he know about the newborns? Who exactly was his boss? I took a step forward, before he took off running. I had no idea that he was that fast. What did I do to get these vampires to dislike me? I didn't have time to continue to brew on the idea of it all, Sam had given the go-ahead to start attacking. The newborns were quick, but the Cullen's had been faster, so it seemed as though they were barely moving. Each move they threw, we blocked and soon their numbers started to diminish. I have no idea what they were so worried about when it came to the Newborns. The only problem with all of them, was the idea that there were so many of them.

Then I saw that some of the pack was having trouble. It seems as though they were going in for the obvious kills. I saw Paul being wrapped around the middle by one, but before he could get squeezed, Jasper came and saved him. I let a quick sigh of relief out before continuing my fighting. On occasion I had looked over to Sam, and he too, seemed to be having an issue with the newborns. The more that I looked around the more I seen the others having issues with the newborns. Why were they having such an issue?

Seth's sister, Leah, was having some of the most problems with them. I went over to help her, and she seemed to be thankful that she finally had a small chance to catch her breathe. I had continued to fight a lot of them, before the numbers were down to the single digits. I smirked to myself as I ran at the last one that was in view. When I bit his head off, it was enough to send a chill down my spine of delight. The thought that I had the power to kill off these evil creatures satisfied me to no end.

During the whole time that I was fighting, I hadn't noticed that Jacob had entered the battle field. I was too busy fighting, and enjoying myself. Everyone had started to settle down, but when I finally let out a sign, I turned to see Leah fighting one. I had no idea where that one had even come from. It had her around the neck, and before anyone else could jump into action, Jacob was there beside her. He pushed Leah out of the way, and she just growled at him. I thought that the whole thing was over until I heard a sickening crunch. My eyes widened, and I watched as Jacob phased back into his human form and howling in pain. I hadn't noticed the others finish off the vile beast that did it to him. His face was contorted into so much pain. I don't know why I couldn't move from the spot that I was standing.

The others had phased back to their human forms to move him. I didn't know what to do. Carlisle said that he would be over when some old vampires left the battlefield. I was practically pushed off the battlefield. I was the only one that hadn't phased back into my human form. My tail was between my legs, and the only thing that I could see was Jacob's pained face. I followed the others, not fast, but agonizing slow. Each bump that the others made, made him scream out even more.

My stomach almost betrayed me the whole way back to Jacob's house. I didn't even notice where I was, but I know that I was sick to my stomach. Why was I feeling like this? My head was spinning, and I didn't know what to do. Sam finally came up to me and put a hand on either side of my face. and made me look at him in the eyes.

"You need to phase back…"

I didn't even know if I could. I tried, and apparently I did it because I could see my hands again, but there was a downfall to phasing back. I went to the nearest bush that was available, and emptied the contents of my stomach.

"Why is this affecting me so much?"

I didn't mean to say that out loud, but Sam had heard me.

"It's because your imprint is seriously injured, and even if you don't think that you like him. Your soul is telling you that you love him. You are physically sick with worry and you can, in a sense, feel the pain that he is in."

I stood up straight, and hoped that my stomach wouldn't betray me again. I saw the worried look on Embry's face. I must have looked terrible, but it couldn't be as bad as I felt. I was so out of it, I didn't see that Carlisle had come over now. I only noticed him once one of the others opened the door to where Jacob was. I was panicking even more, what was he going to say? Then I heard Jacob scream out in agony again, and I heard some more cracking. I started to pace, what was happening?

"Brooke you are going to make yourself again."

Embry placed a hand on my shoulder, but I was acting like a wild animal that was backed into the corner. I feel that if I was in my wolf form I would be panting and foaming out the mouth. I heard a truck pulling up to the house, and looked over to see Edward and Bella. I growled, none of this happened if there wasn't stupid blood leeches. I continued to pace, ignoring the stare that Bella was giving me. I stopped only whenever the door opened again when Carlisle opened the door to the house.

"How is he?"

Bella was the first one to ask whenever he walked out. I threw a quick glance over my shoulder before listening intently to what Carlisle was going to say.

"All the bones on his right side were crushed, and due to his super healing I had to re-break all the bones and set them again. I gave him some morphine now, but his intense body heat will burn it off within a couple hours. I need to run back to the hospital to get some more morphine for him. Call me if he needs anything else."

The others sighed out in relief, but for some reason I wasn't completely convinced.

"Brooklyn, he will be fine. It will take him a bit to heal completely, but his life isn't endangered anymore."

I looked up to Carlisle with almost pleading eyes, before I flopped down onto the ground. I pulled my knees up to my chest, before I felt a hand on my shoulder again. In the meantime, Bella had walked into the house and was visiting with the injured Jacob.

I felt soothing circles on my back and seen that both Embry and Paul were standing with me now, and Sam was walking over to me. Sam knew better than anyone about the pain that I was feeling. He had accidently hurt Emily, because he couldn't control his anger. He feels guilty all the time, and Emily knows that he does so she tries her hardest not to let it get her down.

"Brooke you can go in and see him now if you want. Bella has left."

I nodded and shakily got to my feet and walked over to the door. Billy was looking over to me with what seemed like pity in his eyes as well. He must have known that I had imprinted on Jacob. When I entered the house and entered the room that he was in, my breath hitched in my throat. He was still wearing a slightly uncomfortable face, but it was a lot better than it was before. He was covered in sweat, but he was clearly asleep with the rate of his breathing. He wasn't in a shirt, and they managed to slip a pair of boxers over him. I sighed, and walked over to him and just stared at his face. I knew that I wanted to be angry, to feel as though I didn't care, but the fact was that I liked him….maybe I even loved him.

Sitting beside the bed was a pan that was full of water and a cloth. I knew that it was there to wipe up the sweat, so I grabbed the rag and wrung it out. I gently dabbed his skin with the cool, damp cloth. He stirred, and it made me jump lightly.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's alright. You didn't get injured did you?"

He was injured, couldn't move, and he was still asking me if I was alright. He was crazy. I looked at him in disbelief. I growled to myself, and looked down at my feet in guilt.

"Bella was in here earlier, and she told me goodbye. I know that I screwed up with you Brooklyn…"

"You… You can call me Brooke again if you want.."

"Thank you Brooke, I will try hard to fix what I have done. Please just give me a chance to make it up to you. I need some time to myself for a while though, I hope you understand. Bella likes me like a brother, and not a lover. She loves that leech."

"I know Jaco…Jake. I don't want you to rush anything but I will give you a chance to show to me that you are willing to change. I will be watching so you know."

I turned from the room, and went back outside. The room was starting to get too stuffy for me at the moment. I needed to find Embry. I needed him to talk to for the moment. I ran to him as soon as I spotted him. I jumped at him and placed my head on his chest and let out the tears that I have been desperately holding in.

"Are you alright Brooke?"

"Embry I am so confused at the moment. What should I do?"

He didn't reply to me and I knew that he couldn't answer it for me. He pulled me closer and let me finish crying into his chest. Everything was so confusing at the moment, and I didn't know what to do about it.

"I think that you should stay with him."

I knew that he was correct, and that I needed to find the answer to all of this myself. When I finally finished crying he let me go and I went back into the room and looked at the sleeping Jake. His face was in a better position than it was earlier, and I was relieved for that. I brought in a chair from another room and sat, almost as if watching over him. I didn't feel myself getting drowsy, and I didn't notice letting myself drift asleep.

~Flashback with Carlisle third person~

 _Carlisle had just came to the house where the other werewolves had brought Jacob. Before Carlisle even entered the house, he saw the one girl pacing around franticly. He had remembered Bella saying something along the lines of Jacob being imprinted to this one girl. That must have been his imprint. When he entered the building only the boy's father was in the room. He didn't speak a word, and just gave Carlisle a pleading look. He didn't have to ask the Doctor again, before he went to work. They knew that the bones had to be re-broke. Through the whole process, they would hear the injured boy talking about how this was nothing compared to the pain that he must have put his imprint through. He was in agonizing pain, but the thought of her seemed to numb the pain slightly for him._

 _When they were finished, he didn't want anything more than to see the girl that he was talking about the whole process. Carlisle was still impressed with the amount of pain that he went through and was still thinking about the girl. When they walked back out of the house, the girl had clearly seen better days. She was on the verge of making herself sick with worry. They all noticed that Bella had went into the house with the injured boy, and not long after came walking out. It was now the girls turn. Carlisle seemed to know that she needed an extra push, and mentioned that she should go in and see him. She didn't waste any time and walked into the room._


	11. Chapter 11

~Jacob's point of view~

I woke up to feel something was lying on my legs. I sat up painfully, wincing slightly in the process, to see Brooke. She was asleep, and she looked stressed out. I remembered back to last night, and remembered that she said that she would give me a chance. I then remembered why I was in this predicament, it was because of one of those blood leeches. I growled at myself for letting them get the better of me, and looking weak. I remembered that Leah was alright though, so it helped ease the humiliation.

I didn't want to wake Brooke up, and decided to lay back down and stare at the ceiling, but in the process, I must have winced too loudly, and she shot up quickly. She looked over to me in worry. It looked as though she was ready to explode any moment with a bunch of questions.

"Good morning."

"M-morning."

She was so cute whenever I caught her off guard. Her stutters made me smile.

"Now that you are up, I am going to go and tell the others that you are up."

I wanted to protest, but she rushed out of the room with a bright red face. I looked down and knew that I must have said something wrong to make her run out like that. I growled to myself.

~Brooke's point of view~

I didn't know what I was thinking whenever I ran out of the house. I was blushing furiously, and ran into the forest to head back to Sam's. I phased so that I would get there faster. It felt nice to feel the breeze through my fur, and I knew that I needed to get a shower to feel even better. That's when realization hit me. I had left Jake and he isn't out of the woods yet. I felt terrible, and started to think the worst. Before I knew it I was back at Sam's and the others were looking at me. I phased back behind a tree, and they threw me some clothes.

"How is he?"

"He woke up…"

"That all?"

"Yeah…"

The others looked slightly disappointed, but didn't say anything else along those lines. They must have knew that I felt bad for leaving him. I was starting to regret my decision immediately. I went into the house and went to my room, giving Emily a quick heads up that I was going to get a shower. I still didn't feel well from last night, maybe the shower would lower my body heat.

Once I finished my shower, I quickly got dressed. I was feeling slightly better than I was before I got into the shower. I then thought back to Jake and how he was sitting at home, most likely alone. My stomach seemed to do a flop at the thought of him being lonely and hurt at the same time.

"Brooke!"

I heard Sam calling me from the Kitchen. It quickly snapped me out of what I was thinking about, and I quickly ran to him.

"Yes?"

"You will be allowed to go on patrol from now on, and you will start tomorrow morning with me."

I smiled at him and nodded. He had made my day by telling me that. I then realized that whenever I was doing something else and not thinking about Jake that I didn't have to worry about him and getting sick.

"Emily do you have anything that you need me to do?"

"Ummm….You can run into town with Seth to get some more groceries. I know that you just went the other day, so you don't have to go if you don't want to."

"No that's fine, I will find Seth and we will go. Thanks Emily!"

She smiled and waved to me as I went to find Embry. The faster that we left, the less I would have to face Jacob. I didn't want to think about him anymore. I know that I said I would give him a chance, but I am scared that even if we would get on better terms and I got to know him better, then if Bella would come back he would still choose her.

"Seth!"

"You need something?"

"Can I go into town with you to pick up the groceries?"

"Sure! I wanted to talk to you anyways."

"Oh?"

We had started to walk towards the town. We decided that we could stretch our legs instead of taking a car to get the groceries.

"I wanted to ask about what happened with you and Jake. I mean you did spend the night there."

"W-well nothing really happened during the night. I did tell him that I would give him a chance to make it up to me and start on talking terms. He explained that Bella told him goodbye, but I don't know if I can just trust that right away."

"Do you want to know what happened up on the mountain?"

"Do I want to?"

"It might be a little painful, but you are going to have to listen to the end for it to be better."

"Alright hit me with it."

I was reluctant, what was he going to tell me to make me upset?

"On the mountain there was a big snow storm that we didn't know what was coming. Meaning that we are werewolves, and the leech is already cold we didn't have an issue. Bella, on the other hand, did. She was practically freezing so Jake had to hold her in his arms…"

I visible tensed at this, and I knew that I had to listen to the end. It was very difficult not to focus on that fact though.

"…He told me whenever he went out to check around after she was warm enough, that he wished it was you. He was watching over the mountains, and tried to listen for fighting. He thought that he would just be able to hear if you called for help, so he always kept an ear out. That's when Bella did it… she kissed him. He didn't fight her, nor did he kiss her back. He looked over to me after that, and said that he had to go. He had the most disgusted look on his face after this and decided to go down and join the fight."

I growled to myself whenever Seth told me about Bella forcing a kiss, but when he finished I was blushing. Did Jake really come to fight and think that I was more important than Bella? I had a giddy look on my face, but I tried to hide it.

"Thank you Seth."

We had finished shopping and we were on our way back to the house when I heard footsteps behind us. I whipped around to see Embry standing there.

"Sorry I didn't know who it was and I was on patrol."

"That's alright sorry Embry."

We waved him off as he went to finish his patrol, and came to the house. We entered the house and I placed everything away from Emily, before she even walked into the room.

"Billy called and wanted to know if you were coming back over…"

"I…I don't think that I want to go back over there until he is better."

She didn't question me, but I could tell that she seen the guilt that was on my face. I felt like I was going to be sick again. Even after I just learned what Jake had done for me I still wouldn't go over and talk to him. I wouldn't even know where to start talking to him, and I think that was panicking me slightly.

"Do you have anything else that you need done Emily?"

"Well, I was working on Laundry, but I need to start supper."

I didn't wait for her to say anything, and ran to the laundry room and washed the clothes. I was trying to focus on anything but Jake at the moment. I had rushed too quickly and now both the washer and the dryer were full, but there was still a load that I could hang outside. I decided that I would do that as well and went to hang the clothes. I walked out the door, ignoring the stares from some of the guys, and proceeded to hang the laundry. I needed something else to do.

I didn't even wait for supper to finish cooking.

"Emily, could you just save some left overs for me?"

"Yeah hon. Are you heading to bed?"

"Yeah, I need to make sure I am up to tomorrows patrol. I am excited to go, and I don't want to let anyone down."

"Alright dear."

I went to my room and closed the door on the room. I flopped down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. I prayed for the darkness of the room to overtake me so that I could sleep. I stared at the same spot until I felt my eyes fall closed and soon I was out.

The morning seemed to come fairly fast for me. I had woken up around an hour before I had to go to on patrol with Sam. Everyone else in the house was still asleep. I had woken up not feeling the greatest, so I went to the bathroom to see that my face was pale. I brought a hand to my forehead, and knew almost instantly that I had a fever. I refused to let any of the others know, so I took a wet washcloth and dabbed my face with cool water. I welcomed the feel of cool water hitting my face. I could hear that Sam must have gotten up, so I quickly warped up what I was going and made my way quietly to the kitchen.

"You sure are up early."

"I am ready for this, I haven't been on patrol in so long."

"I can see that. How about a little something to eat?"

"I'm good. I will eat whenever we get back so I can eat some of Emily's left over breakfast."

He nodded to me, and I went over to the couch to relax until we had to go. The time seemed to go so slow. I was agonizing that Sam would find out that I was sick, I didn't want him to make me stay home.

"How about we start a few minutes early?"

I jumped up from the couch, ignoring the room spinning around. He went outside and walked into the woods before phasing. He didn't want to wake up Emily, and neither did I. Once I was in wolf form, the fever seemed to hit me harder than it had whenever I was in human form. I kept up to Sam for a good hour before the world seemed to all cave in at once. I collapsed to the ground and the world went dark for a while.

When I finally came to, I saw Sam standing above me looking down at me. I sighed, as I tried to stand up.

"Why didn't you say that you didn't feel well?"

"I didn't want to have anyone know."

"I am your Alpha, you should always tell me these things. Does it have to do with Jake?"

I nodded to him. It was because I was worrying so much about not going to see him. I haven't had a chance to rest, because I forced myself to do the odd jobs around the house so that I wouldn't have to think about him.

"How about this?"

My eyes widened to Sam. He was going to make me a deal?

"I won't tell the others if you promise to take it easy and you visit Jake at his house. I know that you want to go and see him, and if you want to see him then he wants to see you."

"Are you serious?"

"Why would I lie to you? You should have told me about being sick, but if I tell the others, you are going to get chewed out more over there than you will with me."

I shivered slightly at the thought, and nodded. I didn't want the others to be on my back about me going on patrol while I was sick. Sam slowed down the face of the patrol. We were out for a half hour after we were supposed to get back, so the next shift came up to make sure that we didn't run into any trouble. I smiled whenever Embry and Seth had a shift together.

"I'm going to go over to Jake's house after I get back, so if you guys don't see me around and you need me that's where I am."

They nodded and then took off. I faintly heard them whispering to themselves about how it was about time that I went to see him. I sighed knowing that I was causing issues even if I didn't mean too. The rest of our patrol was finished, and what was supposed to be the hardest thing of my day just turned into the easiest. I knew that I was going to have to talk to Jake. What were we going to talk about? I didn't even grab any breakfast in the fear that I was going to lose it sometime later today. I slowly made my way over to Jake's, and knocked on the door and held my breathe.


	12. Chapter 12

I opened the door whenever I heard someone call from behind the door to me. I was still holding my breath, and by now my face had to bright red. I noticed that told me to come in from behind the door was Billy. His face seemed to light up instantly whenever he saw that it was me at the door. I never quite understood why he liked me so much, I had just assumed that it was because of my grandfather.

"Is that you Brooke?"

"Y-Yeah."

I made my way over to the room, and seen that Jake was fully sitting up now. He didn't seem to be having any complications at the moment.

"Impressed?"

"Yeah, I thought you would still be lying."

"I can't just lay down all the time."

I smiled at him, and he sent me a mischievous smirk back to me. Soon his smirk turned into a frown as he motioned me to come closer to him.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

I was stepping closer to him, and whenever I was within touching distance, he pushed his hand to my forehead.

"Your face is really pale right now. You are sick."

"It's alright, I don't feel bad."

"Wolves don't get sick often…Have you been worrying about me?"

My face must have flushed any color that there was left in it. I didn't know if I should lie to him or not. What would he think if I told him the truth? Would he feel bad that he was the main reason?

"I…umm…. Felt really bad for leaving you and not knowing if you were going to be alright. I felt so guilty, and then everyone was asking me how you were and I couldn't answer them fully and it was annoying me."

He looked down at his lap, before leaning over and wrapping me in a hug.

"You don't have to feel guilty over me. It is nothing compared to what I put you through so don't even worry about it."

"I also….was forced to come over here by Sam. I fainted whenever I was out on patrol, and he said that he would tell the others if I didn't come over here and talk to you."

This made his face seem to harden even more than it already was. He took a deep breath, but then exhaled.

"There is nothing that I can do about that now, but don't push yourself too hard alright."

I nodded and agreed with him. I heard the door that was behind us being brushed against. I looked over, and saw Billy was bringing in a large chair that seemed comfortable.

"I brought you a chair."

I went over and grabbed it and gave him a hug. He had always been so thoughtful to me, and I loved him like my own grandfather. He didn't say anything else before he left the room. I smiled to myself thinking how adorable he was. I brought the chair closer to the bed, and got comfortable. I tried my hardest to ignore that Jake was sitting there staring at me the whole time.

"What? Do I have something on my face or something?"

"No…"

He turned his face quickly to look at the wall, and away from my gaze. His face was flushed bright red. I giggled at him, and then looked at him thoughtfully. For some reason all the pictures came rushing into my mind about what Seth told me about on the mountain. I wanted to know what it was like from his perspective.

"I heard about what happened on the mountain."

"All of it?"

"Yeah, about how you and Bella shared a kiss, the skin to skin contact, and some other stuff."

He looked down at his lap guiltily, and I know that if he was in wolf form he would have had his tail between his legs.

"Who told you?"

"Seth, but he told me something that made me happy as well. He told me what you told him."

"T-That made you happy?"

I giggled at him. That was the first time that I really ever noticed him stutter, and I watched his already red face turn practically into a tomato.

"Yeah, I mean why else would I be here. I mean if I was angry I wouldn't come and see you at all."

"I guess that is true, but I still didn't think that it would make you happy."

"You know that I don't hate Bella right? I don't agree with the blood suckers but I like Bella as a friend."

I could see Jake visibly sigh in relief. I knew that me telling him this must have put a lot of weight off his shoulders.

"Can you tell me your side of the story on the mountain?"

"Only if you tell me what it was like on the battle field."

"Deal!"

Jake explained to me about how Seth, Him, Bella, and Edward went to the top of the mountain to get away from the vampires that were after Bella. He explained that Bella was their target because she was attacked and they killed the red heads mate, so she wanted his mate in return. Jake said they were setting up a tent, and Bella was hanging all over the leech, and he couldn't help but feel lonely. When the tent was set up, a storm kicked up, and Bella was freezing. Edward was cold already so he didn't have any body heat, and it was up to Jake. He said at first he didn't have any objections, but whenever she finally fell asleep and Edward started talking did he think about me.

My mouth slightly fell open at this. At the top of the mountain he was thinking about me while he was holding Bella. My face turned into a smirk as I waited for him to continue.

He told me that when the storm passed, they went outside and Edward said that you guys started to fight. The only thing that he was thinking about was me fighting down there. He said that he was getting ready to leave, and Bella refused. He said that he wanted to run away, but Bella came over to him and kissed him. He said that he knew something was off. He felt terrible for kissing her, then he saw Edward. Edward then explained that they were engaged, and that's whenever he left for the battle field.

"So that was how you found out that Bella was going to get married. They were engaged….I can't believe that she kissed you while she was engaged already."

"Yeah…Your turn."

"Okay, so when we first went to the battlefield, Sam had instructed us not to leave our wolf forms at all costs. He still didn't seem to trust the Cullen's completely. When the battle was going to get started Embry could smell them, but something happened before that. Jared showed up to make sure that I was still alive. I don't know why or how he knew about any of this, but he did. He quickly left the battle field then the real battle started. I easily finished off many of them without any issue. I didn't know what the big deal was until I saw the others having issues, so I went to help them."

"You are so strong Brooke, you have no idea."

I giggled to him, and gently pushed him playfully. He winced loudly, and I instantly regretted doing it, but then I heard him laughing.

"Gotcha."

"You ass!"

"Brooke, I am going to ask you the biggest favor I have ever asked anyone..."

"Uh oh…. What is it?"

"Can you help me stand up?"

"Are you sure that you're allowed too?"

"I'm fine, I just need to stand for a bit."

"I'm not responsible if you get hurt or yelled at in the process just to let you know."

"Of course not!"

I finally nodded, and sat at the side of his bed and felt his hands on my shoulders. I felt his weight on my shoulders, and it took me a sudden to readjust to his weight. I planted my feet firmly on the ground, wrapping my arm around his torso to make sure that I could catch him if he went to fall. I smiled at I watched his legs dangle over the side of the bed, and before long they were on the cold floor. I giggled as he made a face when his feet his the cold floor. I grabbed onto him a slight bit harder, before I picked him up. He was wobbly on his feet for a few moments before he took a few steps. I didn't make any sudden movements, and walked beside him."

"Look at this!"

"You're standing!"

He was smiling widely, and it was around five minutes of slowly walking around the room before I sit him down on the bed once again. He was still smiling, and his smile seemed to be contagious. I sighed, and thought I did well. I thought I was going to have a heart attack if he started to fall.

"Thank you so much Brooke!"

I blushed at his smiling face, I couldn't help myself. He looked at me funny before starting to laugh. His laugh was just making my face even brighter. I looked at him, then I looked at the door. I knew that it was almost time for supper and Emily would be angry if she wasn't back for food.

"Hey Jake…I am going to have to go, but I want to come back tomorrow. I can help you walk more and more and soon you will be back to your old self!"

"I would like that."

I smiled, and waved him goodbye for the night to head back to Emily's. I practically skipped out of the house. I hadn't even noticed that my fever had gone down whenever I was there. The power of the imprint was crazy. I saw Billy whenever I was leaving, so I stopped and gave him a kiss on the forehead and told him that I would be back tomorrow. He seemed to be happy that I was going to come back.

I phased in the woods and ran the whole way home. My head was held high, and I forgot that the others were on shift. They would think that there was an intruder on their land.

 _"Don't worry guys, it's just me. I am heading to the house and decided to go via wolf."_

 _"Don't scare us like that!"_

 _"Sorry hehe."_

They went back to patrolling, and I went to the house. I phased back behind the house, and I grabbed the clothes that I have setting outside for whenever I phase back. I entered the house, and the others were already in there. They stopped whatever they were doing and stared at me.

"You seem happy. How was Jake?"

"He's doing well, he can stand for a total of about five minutes now without over exerting himself, and he can sit up on his own now too."

"Seems like that made you happy."

"Yeah, it's good news. I am going back there every night for the next few weeks."

They all smirked at me. I didn't understand what they were thinking, but it must have been up to no good. I shook them off as we sat down to eat the food that Emily was preparing. When we all finished I went to my bedroom and cleaned up, and put on my night clothes. My patrol was in the morning, and I was ready to go. Almost as soon as I laid my head on the pillow I was out. For the first time in a while, I slept peacefully and had a wonderful night sleep. I was thinking about Jake and how things were going well for the short amount of time that we made up.


	13. Chapter 13

Over the course of the next two weeks I went faithfully every day to help Jake move around more. By the end he was allowed to stay standing for the whole time, and he didn't need my help. He was still wobbly whenever we first started out, but gradually he was able to stay up a few minutes longer each time. However, Jake did not get the go ahead to phase until next week just as a precaution. This was because the wolf body was so different from our human forms. Each time you phased you could feel yourself stretching in multiple ways at one time. I was getting ready to go over to Jake's again today, but Emily had me side tracked with doing some chores that I had lost track of time. When I finally realized what time it was, I rushed out of the house and ran through the woods. When I reach Jake's house I went inside to find that the house was empty except for Billy sitting in the other room.

"Hey Billy? Where is Jake at?"

"He got an invitation to Bella's wedding and he stormed off into the woods some place."

His words seemed to sink in slowly, and there was a small ache whenever Billy brought up the Bella Subject. I quickly pushed the thought from my mind, and turned to run and find him. I didn't know what I was going to say, or even how to feel at the moment, but I knew that I needed to find him. I phased as soon as I exited the house, and I knew that Billy was following me and watched me phase. I almost could have sworn that I saw a smirk on his face as I turned to run. I tried to follow Jake's smell the best I could, but he ran through here a few minutes ago, and it was starting to run out.

"Did the little Pup loose something?"

That voice made me stop in my tracks. What was he doing here? I howled instantly, letting the others know that he was back and that I was alone. They were panicking because they were too far out to make it to where we were quickly.

"That's no fun little pup, don't want to be alone with me?"

I growled at him in response. What was this guy's issue? I watched him closely, ready to make a move if he did. I knew that he was fast, and I wasn't going to let down my guard, let alone let him know where I was going to begin with. Then I heard steps coming up behind me. I quickly changed the direction of my back, only to see the steps behind me were from one of my own. It took a second to realize who it was, but soon Jake came into view. I sighed with relief, but quickly caught myself whenever Jared snickered at me.

"You sure are excited to see this other little pup coming. Can't take care of yourself?"

I heard Jake's teeth snapping at him, and a loud growl erupting from his throat. I don't think I have ever seen Jake this fierce at any point. I turned my complete attention to the threat that was standing in front of us.

"Don't worry I'm not here to fight, today at least."

What was he here for if he wasn't here to fight?

"I wanted to tell you who want's you dead and why. I mean you do have a right to know meaning that you are totally clueless. It is quite sad, and I feel slightly bad for you. The end play is about to go down, and you wouldn't have even knew what hit you."

His grin was sadistic looking, and it was slightly making my stomach feel uneasy. Jake took a few steps in front of me, letting me face his back. I was scared, but at the same time I was also curious.

"It looks as though I have your attention little pup. The Volturi are the ones that are after you."

My eyes widened drastically at what he had just said. He meant the same Volturi that come to see the Cullen's whenever we fought the newborns. The same ones that the Cullen's were worried with if they found out that they were partnering with the wolves? Why did they want me?

"I bet you are wondering why. It seems as though your family had a relation to one of the Volturi at the time. Something must have happened to make them hate you so much to hunt you down whenever they had already killed the rest of your family. In complete honesty, I don't know anything other than I was ordered to come and kill you."

I wanted to know why he was telling me all of this. Did he really think that I would just lay down and let them kill me now or something? I needed to find some answers to what was happening around here before all of this got out of hand. Jake was still listening intently to each and every word that the leech was saying. He was just as confused as I was, but surprisingly he was cool. Watching each and every move that Jared made closely. I looked down at my feet.

"That will be all little pup. I am starting to grow fond of you little one."

I didn't get a chance to make a reaction before he took off. Jake took a step forward to go after him, but I just rubbed up against him lightly. He seemed to get the picture and sighed.

 _"He left now…Jake showed up and was helping me. I am heading back to Jake's"_

 _"Alright be careful, we are all going to do a patrol on the surrounding areas and if he is still here we will be able to catch him."  
"Thanks guys."_

I grabbed Jake's tail slightly and motioned that we should head back to his house. He looked as though he was going to protest with me, but then he saw that all almost all the enthusiasm that I held before was gone. We both walked back in our wolf forms in silence. I was following Jake closely, and didn't see him stop and walked right into him.

"Sorry"

"Charlie is at the house right now, so we need to find somewhere else to go for the moment. I don't know where we are going to get some clothes at."

"Don't worry about it, there is some clothes in the bushed behind your house."

He looked at me like I was crazy, but I just shrugged it off and went to the place that I kept my spare clothes. If I had learned anything as a werewolf it was that I needed to keep clothes at all of my spots where I phased back so that I would have them. I grabbed out a pair of stretchy shorts that I had and threw them over to Jake before I went behind a tree and got changed. I walked out in my tank top and my shorts, and he was standing there in the shorts. I giggled as he still looked slightly distraught that I had clothes hiding in the bushes near his house, but he quickly snapped out of it.

"Do you want to talk about what that leech lover said?"

"We can do that later. I want to talk about how you feel at the moment. You weren't allowed to phase until next week."

"It's alright I felt a slight pinch when I first changed but other than that it was nothing."

"I am going to be keeping a close watch on you Black. I also wanted to talk about the wedding invitation that you got."

"Don't worry about it, I'm not going."

"I think that you should go and make an appearance. You don't have to stay forever, you can just show up to show her that you are still going to be her friend."

"Won't you be upset?"

"I won't be upset, because you aren't going out of your way to kiss her are you?"

"No, I promise you that I won't kiss her on my own terms anymore."

"Thanks, do you think that we can go get some food from Emily or someone? I am starving."

"Sure, I will drive you over and we can tell the others about everything that was said. They might suggest something that we haven't thought about."

I nodded and we went and got into his vehicle. I had always trusted Jake's driving, so I sit back and leaned my head against the seat. I didn't seem to notice when I started to drift off. When Jake put it into park it seemed to startle me slightly and wake me back up.

"Have a nice, almost snooze?"

"Oh shush, I was getting some beauty rest."

I nudged his arm slightly and got out of the vehicle. The others were all sitting around the table. I swear all we do is eat all the time. How does anyone have any money to keep us fed?

"So what happened?"

Sam was the first one to speak up out of all of them. I knew that it was serious when the noisy room quieted down immediately.

"Jared told us that the End game is coming and that they are about ready to attack. He told Brooke that the Volturi leeches are the ones that are after her because of family relations or something along those lines."

"Do you have any idea what he is talking about?"

"No I don't, he mentioned that the relation seemed to die and that the Volturi are the ones that killed my family. They are after me because I guess they think I know what is all happening. I didn't even know that I had the blood of the pack let alone know that we were related to leeches."

"This is turning out to be a bigger problem. The Cullen's are afraid to go against the Volturi let alone all of us. The Cullen's have their special abilities on top of it all, so that means that the Volturi that they speak of will have special powers as well. We need to find out why they want to kill you Brooke. As of now you are not to leave one of the boy's sides. You will all take turns with her, but she is not allowed to leave this house without someone with her."

This was an alpha order. There was no room to argue with him, and it seems as though the boys weren't going to try to start with. I sighed, but nodded with him.

"I think that we should go and ask Carlisle what he thinks that we should do. I want to know some more information about these blood suckers so we know what we are up against."

"Good point. I am going to go with you though."

Sam volunteered to go with me to the Cullen's house. The others didn't seem to mind, they did seem to protest the idea that I wanted to ask the leeches for their information. I just sighed as we walked out of the house and made our way to the other side to talk to them. Carlisle just seemed to have gotten home, and the other vampires were on the line. They met us there, maybe they could sense us as well. Edward was standing near the edge and I knew that he could act as translator. Soon Carlisle joined the party and Sam started explaining.

"So the Volturi is the ones that are after you."

I nodded and took a step forward only to put down my head almost as if I was begging for information. Carlisle proceeded to tell us the powers of each of the Volturi's members and explaining that they are the oldest and supposedly the strongest. They knew that something was going down if they wanted a wolf that bad.

Great, just what I needed was to make more trouble for the others.


	14. Chapter 14

Bella's wedding was sooner than I had thought, and I heard from Billy that he did decide to go and make an appearance. I knew that Bella must have been happy knowing that her friend showed up to support her, even if she was making a decision that he didn't like. The rest of the week had the same routine every day. I took my turns on patrol three days out of the week to let the others off for a while, and the rest was the same as usual. Ever since I had found out that the Volturi were after me, I have been studying, to the best of my ability, about them. I remember the powers that Carlisle had told us, and each of their powers were something to be afraid of. The one had the ability to make you feel emotions physically by looking at you.

I had been going on the same patrol with the same people for the last week, but for some reason tonight Sam had only me and Jake doing a patrol. I couldn't say that I wasn't excited, but at the same time what was I going to talk about. It almost felt overwhelming, but that quickly passed whenever I realized that it would be the same as when we were in his bedroom when he was hurt. I smiled to myself. Tonight we had a late patrol shift, so food was before we left. Emily was making my favorite again. Ever since she learned that I loved Beef roast she seemed to be making it a lot more, and I wasn't complaining.

Once the meal was finished, the others waved their goodbyes for the night, and Emily wished us a safe patrol. I smiled at her and nodded to tell her that we would be fine. We then both set out on patrol, and once we were far enough away Jake started to talk.

 _"I know that it might sound weird coming from me and everything, but I am worried about you."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"I mean you now have a powerful enemy coming for you and I don't know if we are all ready."_

 _"We can deal with it when the time comes. I have been doing my research on them, and I have been looking into more about them."_

 _"That doesn't make me any less worried."_

 _"You don't have to worry. Everything will work out in the end. You will be with me right?"_

 _"Yeah, I promise you that I will be with you whenever you need me!"_

 _"Thanks Jake that makes me feel so much safer."_

 _"Sooo…..I wanted to ask if you wanted to go out on a date with me."_

His words were slightly jumbled, but I heard him. I couldn't reply right away due to shock. It took me about a minute to snap out of the shocked state that I was in to answer him."

 _"I will go with you as long as you pick the spot."_

The rest of the patrol was just some idle chit chat and Jake probing to find a place to take me that I would like. When we were about ready to end the patrol when Jake told me that the middle of the week we would go onto a date at the diner in town. I smiled and nodded, and we phased back and I grabbed the clothes that I had in the bushes. Jake was just amused that I started to store my clothes in the bushes.

The days seemed to fly by so slow, but finally the day arrived that I was supposed to go on my date with Jake. I was so excited to go with him, and I got dressed nicely and walked out of the house to go find Jake. That's when I heard screaming. I didn't know what was happening, but I ran over to where the yelling was coming from. It was Jake on the phone, and he looked extremely pissed. He phased, and ran into the woods. He didn't even look back to see me. It seems as though date night was over. I growled to myself. Why would he set me up like this again? I took off my good clothes and threw them on the ground before phasing, and following him. He seemed as though he was going to the Cullen's. I could feel my heart breaking slightly. I called out to him, and he stopped and turned to me.

 _"What's happening?"_

 _"None of your business!"_

I phased back to my human form, and so did he.

"What do you mean 'it's none of my business' I am supposed to be going on a date with you!"

"I don't need you hovering over me right now."

He had started to shake again, but at the same time I was too. Why would he lie to me? I thought that we were finally starting to get somewhere and he just turns and goes back to Bella. I am an idiot for wanting to take him back and thinking that he will just give up on her. I was lost in my thoughts, but I went up and grabbed his shoulder, but at the same time he was phasing. I was thrown back and he just kept running. He must have knew that he did it.

I decided that I would keep my cool until I figured out exactly why he was in such a furry. I phased back again so that I could keep up with him. Even being as fast as I was, he was going faster than I have ever seen him go. I was on the verge of tears, but I refused to let them fall in front of him. He wasn't worth my tears. Here we were, back at square one once again.

When I finally seen the Cullen's house in front of me I saw that Edward was standing outside talking to Jake. I saw as Jake threw a glare over his shoulder to me, and then turned back. On the other hand Edward went and found me clothes with his super speed. I went behind the house and phased back and put on the clothes. I thanked him for them and refused to look over to Jake.

Edward invited me into the house, while Jake just barged in. I didn't even know what was happening, but whenever I stepped into the room I seen Bella's sunken face. She looked terrible. Standing by her side was one of the Cullen's. If I remember correctly her name was Rosalie Cullen. I took a step forward, and she hissed at me defensively. I stopped immediately, and watched as Bella told her that I was alright. It looked like she was sick, but I still didn't know if that was the reason for all of this, but then Bella sat up.

"You're pregnant?!"

"Yeah with a monster."

I took two steps back immediately at the tone that Edward had used. Isn't he the one that did this? I was so confused.

"Way to go, you have practically killed her! Why can't you just take it out?"

Jake was the one that was talking this time. What were they talking about, it was a baby. I was in complete shock over this whole processes. What was happening?

"You mean the BABY? Say it! It's a BABY!"

Rosalie was being hostile, and I can see why. At this point I was on Bella's side.

"It is going to kill her! Are you sure that thing is even safe?"

"That's enough! This is none of your choices, this is mine!"

Bella finally spoke up. I was still shocked by this whole process. I wanted to talk to Bella alone. Bella almost sensed this, and sent everyone else out. She reassured Rosalie that I was alright and that I wouldn't hurt her.

"So how are you feeling?"

I started awkwardly.

"I have felt better that's for sure. I know that you aren't here to hurt me, but why is Jake here?"

"He got a phone call, and then came running over here so I followed him, and he's not on speaking terms with me at the moment. Are you really going to have a baby?"

My eyes were as wide as a little kid in a candy shop. The idea that the female body had the capability to create another body inside of it was fascinating to me.

"I want to have this baby even if it kills me. Rosalie said that she will watch over my baby if something does happen. I am banking on the fact that Carlisle will be able to change me at the last minute. They say that if I change into a vampire now that there is a good chance that the baby won't make it."

I could feel the need that she had coming off of her body. I nodded, and I smiled. I wanted to help the best that I can.

"Don't die alright? You are nice to talk to."

"I won't try I promise."

I smiled and went out and got Rosalie and told her that she could go back with the others. Jake must have heard some of our conversation about dying, because he phased and ran to the woods. He howled, letting the others know that there was something important that they needed to talk about. It was mandatory to go to this, so I ran to where they were having the meeting. The amount of people talking were crazy.

One thing was certain though….they wanted to kill Bella. I put my tail between my legs and stood near the back. Jake and Sam got into a fight, and Jake stood up against Sam. Then all of a sudden…I couldn't hear Jake's thoughts anymore. He took off into the woods, and I knew that he wasn't going to be welcomed back to the pack any time soon.

I didn't know what to do. I wanted to go with him, but I also wanted to stay with the others. I wanted to stay neutral with everyone. I didn't want to do anything that would cause something in the future. My heart was breaking at the fact that Jake would leave the pack as easy as he did for Bella. I didn't wait for Sam to give the go ahead to leave and made my way back to the house. I phased whenever I reach the yard, but I kept running. I ran to my room, and locked the door behind me. I heard Emily's surprised reaction of me running in the house and slamming the door. I let my back slide down the door and I started to sob loudly. What was happening again? Why does everything go wrong?

Jake lied to me again. He promised that he wouldn't do something like this to me again, but here we are. He said that he would go on a date with me, and I gave him a chance. I continued to sob, and I could hear Emily on the other side of the door, and soon the others had entered the house. I was so broken at the moment.

The daylight seemed to go by excruciatingly slow, but soon nightfall fell. Everyone was in their beds or back at their homes. I opened the door that was to my room slowly, trying to make as little sound as possible. I needed to get away from here for a bit. I ran from the house and went to the only place that my feet could think of at the moment. I ran back to the place where Grandfather's house was burnt to the ground. I had no idea what I was going to do while I was there, but for some reason the sight of the ash that was in the house's spot made me calm down slightly. I fell to my knees and started to look through the ash. I didn't know what I was looking for, maybe something that I could link back to my grandfather. The idea that I would find anything was slowly diminishing, but then I found something that confused me.


	15. Chapter 15

I was digging in the coals of the house, when I came across an item that was unfamiliar to me. It seemed as though it was a type of pendant. What was even stranger was the fact that it had absolutely no fire damage on it. The area that the pendant was found should have had a lot of fire damage to it. I was curious, why was something like this able to survive the fire? I opened up the pendant to find something that surprised me even more than the idea of the pendant not burning. It was a picture of my Mother, Father, me, and then in the background was someone else that I haven't seen before. I was a small baby in the picture, but I would certainly assume that someone that was the age of the person in the picture I would have heard about.

I shoved the pendant in my pocket, but then remember that this was the place that my Grandfather had died, and I wanted to make something to remember him by. I decided that I would make a memorial out of natural items from the woods. It would be the best thing to remember him by, meaning he was a man of the land. I didn't really give myself time to grieve properly, so I think that the memento would be a way to help me. I went into the woods and gathered sticks and vines. I created a wreathe type memorial, and place it gently in the ashes of the house.

I closed my eyes in a moment of silence, but that was cut short whenever I heard a twig snap behind me. I quickly turned around in a defensive position. I let down my guard immediately whenever I seen that it was just Sam. He must have found out that I was gone from the house and followed my scent to here.

"You know that it is not the best idea to be alone out here whenever you are being hunted."

"I know…but I needed to see this place again. Even if there isn't a house here it was still my home. It was something that I was used too. I needed something familiar right now. I don't know what I am going to do."

I could tell that he knew the dilemma that I was facing. He made a few steps closer to me, and then stopped whenever he was within an arm's length away.

"What are you going to do Brooke?"

"What should I do?"

"I can't decide that for you. Only you can decide that for yourself."

"Would you be angry with me if I went to join Jake?"

"I will not hold your decision against you, if you don't hold it against me when I stand up for what I believe in. I will not hesitate to attack you if you stand in our way."

"I understand, and I know that is another reason that I am having such an issue. You are my family now, and Jake is my imprint. Either way, without being with one of you it's going to hurt."

"I know that you aren't in a good position right now."

"Do you think that you will even let Jake come back to the pack?"

"I don't know. It depends on just how much he fights when we go to do what we are going for."

"So you mean that if he doesn't fight much, then he has the chance to come back?"

"I guess that you could say that. I will think on it. I really don't know what I would do right at this moment."

"Hey Sam."

"Hm?"

"Thanks for being the big brother figure that I needed in my life."

This seems to have taken him back slightly. I looked at him and gave him a giant smile to let him know that he makes me happy. I was shocked whenever I seen him get a slight blush that crossed his cheeks. It looks as though, his adopted little sister figure can bring out the cute side in him. I know that he always had his tough exterior on, but I knew that whenever he was around Emily he was a big softy. I guess that I can bring out a bit of that.

"Let's head home. Emily thinks that I went out for a drink of water or something along those lines. I didn't tell her that you snuck out of the house."

"Thanks Sam."

After a moment of silence, I phased and started walking with him. He soon phased as well, and we were on our way back.

 _"I just wanted to let you know. That I am done trying with Jake anyways. I rather have a family that is going to stay there for me, than someone that will dump me on date night to protect someone that is going to become our enemy."_

 _"I'm glad that you feel that way, but I can tell that there is a part of you that still wants to go with Jake."_

 _"I know that might be true, but for the most part I am just happy being by myself anymore. Being by myself means that I don't have to worry about others feelings, and my feelings getting hurt."_

 _"Smart girl."_

We made the rest of our trip back in silence after that. I didn't know what to say, but at the same time I was happy for the silence. The house came into view, and I could tell that Sam wanted to get back to Emily. I smiled as I watched him trot a bit faster, and I went to the back of the house and phased. I crawled back into the house quietly, and went to my room to change. The others would be waking up soon to go on patrol, while the others are getting back from theirs. I had a day shift patrol today. I was taking my patrol with Seth today, and it was around lunch time that we were supposed to leave. I decided that it might be best if I get some rest, before later on.

When I woke up, the sun was almost blinding coming into the room. I had realized that I had fallen asleep in clothes, so I walked out of the room and went to the kitchen. Emily was at her usual place behind the counter in the kitchen. The others were sitting quietly around the table. Something strange was happening, and I didn't even want to ask in fear that it was something about Jake. I didn't even wait around to have some food, I left the house taking a walk to clear my mind a bit. I would know that I would get in trouble for walking alone, but I wanted some me time to myself.

My time was cut short whenever I heard Embry calling from behind me. I stopped and let him catch up to me. He had been one of the ones that was on patrol earlier, and he must have just gotten off for the day.

"What are you doing Brooke?"

"Just taking a walk, and before you give me the 'Sam lecture', I already know that I shouldn't be out here alone."

"Do you mind if I come with you. I really haven't had a chance to talk to you for a while now."

"Sure come on."

We started to walk, and for a while it was slightly awkward around him. He then brought up a subject that I wish he didn't. I didn't have the heart to tell him to stop though.

"Is it true that you were going to go on a date with Jake?"

"Yeah, but I can see that Bella still rules in his life more than I do. I don't want someone like that. I was stupid for thinking otherwise. I should have known better."

"He is a jack ass"

"You can say that again."

I sighed in defeat, but I slightly felt better being able to talk to someone about it that I know isnt going to judge me. I loved Embry for that, and I wouldn't trade him for the world.

"You aren't going to leave us, are you Brooke?"

"I'm not going to leave you guys to go to Jake."

I could see that there was a smile that was growing on his face. I think that was bothering him for some time now, and I think that me telling him that made him feel relieved.

"You're supposed to go on patrol with Seth tonight right?"

"Yeah, why? Is he difficult to go on patrol with?"

"No, it's just the fact that we haven't seen him or his sister since Jake had left the pack. We can't hear their thoughts either. I am starting to think that they went with him."

"Then who am I going on patrol with tonight?"

"I don't know, but I don't think that you will be allowed to go by yourself."

"Thank you for telling me Embry."

We walked back to the house in silence. I had decided that I didn't want to go for a walk anymore and wanted to go back to the house. I needed to ask Sam something, and I just wanted to talk to him alone. We entered the house and Sam must have seen the look in my eyes and walked over to me, placing a hand on my shoulder and directing me outside.

"I have a feeling that you wanted to talk?"

"Yeah, I wanted to ask if you would be angry if I went to talk to Jake. I don't want to go if I am going to be reprimanded"

"You are free to go as long as you come back to the house. For some reason I think that you also want to go for other reasons. You have your privacy, and I will honor that."

"Thank you Sam."

I hugged him before I ran into the woods without phasing. I didn't want to rip the clothes that I had to go over to the Cullen's. I needed to see if what Embry said was true about Leah and Seth joining them. I made my way to the boarder, and went to step across whenever I seen a few of the Cullen's.

"What are you doing here?"

"I assure you that I am not here to hurt anyone. I am just here to talk to previous members of my pack. I will leave as soon as I finish. I will not place any of you in danger."

I can understand why they are so up in arms right now. I am supposed to keep watch of them to make sure that they don't cross onto our side of the ground. I am supposed to attack and kill, but I think Sam keeps taking me off because he knows I couldn't do that to one of them. They haven't had anything to eat because they have to cross our land to feed.

"Make it quick."

I nodded and crossed over and they pointed me to where the others where. That is when I saw that Embry was right. Seth and Leah had both joined Jake. Their eyes widened whenever they saw me, and mine widened whenever I saw them.

"So it is true…You decided to go against the pack. Go against our family. You have left us without a second thought."


	16. Chapter 16

When I saw Seth and Leah standing at the Cullen's, everything seemed to come crashing down. I felt betrayed slightly, and I knew that if I felt like this then the others surely felt like this too.

"So it is true…You decided to go against the pack. Go against our family. You have left us without a second thought."

I hadn't even noticed that Jake wasn't with them. I was too busy yelling at the two that were standing in front of me at the moment.

"Look it isn't what you think."

"Then what is it? I am pretty sure that I am seeing the both of you here, instead of at the house, protecting the reservation."

"Calm down…you don't even know what is happening. You have no right to come here and cause drama."

"Say's the girl that tries to cause drama all the time at the house because of imprinting."

"At least I had someone that wanted me before imprinting. You had no one!"

"Your point?"

"Both of you calm down. Let's talk this over like civilized people please!"

Seth was trying to be the voice of reason out of both of us. It was a surprise to me that he was actually standing up for once. I took a step back, but stared at Seth waiting for him to explain why he was here.

"'I'm sure that you are aware that Jake is the true alpha. We wanted to be with the real leader instead of a false pack."

"So you don't want to be with your friends, your family?"

"It's not that we don't want to be there, it just so happens that the pack is more important to us than our friends are."

I was about to say something else whenever I heard the door slide open and Jake came out to see what all the ruckus was. He set his eyes on his two pack members before his eyes set on me. Instantly his hard face that he was wearing changed into one that was softer. His eyes seem to hold regret in them, and the guilty look was starting to spread the rest of the way. I just adverted my gaze from him, but it was quickly drawn back to him whenever he started to walk towards me. I took a few steps back, but when he reached out his hand to touch me I couldn't stay still. I brought up my hands and pushed him back as hard as I could. He stumbled backwards, and fell onto his butt. The others looked at me and growled at me. I looked over to them with so much force that they both took a step back. I didn't even have to be in wolf form to scare them.

"What was that for?!"

I looked at him directly in the eyes.

"You can still come back…"

He stood up from the ground and brushed me off like I was just a piece of dirt that didn't even say anything.

"I don't need to come back."

I growled at him, and he looked back at me almost waiting for me to say something. I couldn't find the words to say, and the anger that I had was starting to grow more and more before I let it burst all at once.

"You screwed up for the last time Jacob Black! I am done trying to give you the benefit of the doubt. I am tired of treating you like you are on a higher pedestal than me! I am done giving chances to someone that doesn't know the meaning of a promise! I am fed up with this! I rather be dead than have you as an imprint!"

I could see the hurt that spread across his face, and then there was the dull pain that erupted from my chest as well, but I ignored it. He didn't seem too phased by what I had told him except for the expression on his face. He turned his back to me, and opened the door and closed it tightly without giving me a second glance. Apparently I was so easy to throw away that it didn't matter to him. The anger was getting too much for me to bare.

"Brooke, you and Jake just need a chance to calm down."

"Don't talk to me!"

I growled at Seth, which didn't help my current mood that was starting to form. My vision was now starting to change from its normal color to nothing but red. I needed to get out of there. Anything was better than being there at the moment. I phased and ran into the wood. I could barely feel the limbs that were smacking me in the face, some creating open wounds, but they would quickly heal. I didn't even look over my shoulder to the house as I left. I was in my own world, and I needed some time to myself. I heard more than 3 people calling my name as I ran into the woods, but I didn't stop and turn around to find out who all they were. I have had enough for today.

I ran until I found a slight opening that had some small trees around, but the sun was shining through them. I was still seeing nothing but red, but right now I could control it slightly better. I bit off a large amount of the trees that were in the area, and soon there was a spot that had nothing left. My vision finally cleared, and I was at a loss for what to do. I did the only thing that I could do at the moment…I broke down and cried. I sobbed uncontrollably for what seemed like hour, but it was a mere 5 minutes. I couldn't settle myself completely. Whenever I would get close to stopping, I would remember that Jake had chosen her over me.

I pulled out the pendant that I had been wearing. I was impressed that it hadn't fallen off whenever I phased, but I was happy all the same. I opened up the pendant and saw the picture of my mother and my father. They always seemed so happy. I remember many memories from when they were alive.

~Flashback~

 _I was around 7 years old at the time, and I was on my way over to the Black's for a play date with their son. My mother was a good friend of Billy Black's wife, Sarah. It had been about a year since the woman was killed in a car crash. The youngest Black child was the only one that stayed with their father. This was whenever I really got to know the boy. I would talk to him, and comfort the young boy whenever he didn't feel well. Whenever he would get sick, I would be the one to watch over him. With his dad being in a wheelchair it didn't seem to be easy for him to help his sick family member. I practically became their family member over the next few years. My mother would always come over and pick me up with a giant smile on her face. She would tell me what a good job that I did, while my father was a man of little words. He would pat me on the head, notifying me that he believed that I did a good job. I didn't thoroughly the thought of death at the time. I had always thought that the boy's mother would come back one day, and take my place in watching over her family again. My mother and father both sat me down one day and explained to me what had happened. I didn't know how to react, and ran out of the house and went to the boy. I hugged him tighter than I probably should have._

 _'What was that for?'_

 _'I didn't know that your mommy wasn't going to come back.'_

 _'As long as you don't leave me it will be alright.'_

~End Flashback~

I had to push the tears out of my eyes at the memory. I had went on to promise that young Jake that I would never leave him. Then within the next few years I would break that promise. I couldn't imagine how much pain he must have went through whenever I broke my promise. I didn't even keep in contact with him at all. The pain was hard enough for me that I focused all on my studies. I still remember the day that my parent's told me that we were leaving.

~Flashback~

 _I was fighting with my parents because they just told me that I was supposed to leave my best friend behind so that we could move. I fought with them so much, and the only thing that they would tell me was that they were sorry, and that it was for our own good. I didn't understand why they thought it was good for me to leave my best friend. I told them repeatedly that I wanted to say goodbye to him, but they told me that they were leaving that night. I couldn't even say goodbye. I was told that I was protecting him if I didn't argue, and if I didn't have any contact with Jake. I cried for days at the thought that I had broken my promise._

~End Flashback~

I had never realized that I would be coming back to see the boy that I had abandoned. We were able to live at the new place for a while without any troubles. I had finished schooling whenever I was with my parents, so they had gotten to see me graduate. That's when everything went downhill.

~Flashback~

 _Something about the last night I got to see my parents alive was different. There was something in the air that gave an ominous feeling. I had laid down in my bed to sleep for the night, but I heard some loud banging sounds from outside the house. I heard my mother and father's door open, and then I heard their footsteps going down the hallway. I stood up from my bed, and made my way over to the door. I heard more banging, so I quickly pushed open the door and I saw my mother's panicked face looking back at me. I didn't know what was happening, but she quickly ran to me and put her arms around me. She pushed me forcefully back into my room and closed the door. What was happening? I had my head placed against the door and then I heard a shrill scream from behind the door. I realized it instantly that it was my mother's voice._

 _I pushed the door open slowly and peeked out around the corner. The image that I saw, was one that I would never forget. On the floor in the hallway that lead to the living room, two bloodied figures were lying on the ground. I slowly pushed the door open fully, and called out quietly to my mother. When mother didn't answer I called out to my father. Neither one of them answered me, I took a few steps out of my room. I stumbled over to see the gruesome sight of my parents brutally slaughtered in front of me. My mourning time was cut short whenever I turned around and saw the figure standing there with bloodied hands. I remember the words he said to me clearly._

 _'You are the spawn of despicable monsters! Little one, this is going to be the end of you.'_

 _That was the last thing I remember before he attacked me and I lost consciousness. I thought for sure that I was going to die right there, but when I woke up I was in the arms of my Grandfather, and only the sickening smell of blood was there. I don't remember what he told me, but I know that his face was terrified and that I was cold._

 _I was in rehabilitation at his house for the next month and it turns out that I was badly injured, and they thought that I wouldn't make it. Then a month after I could move freely again, we moved back to La Push._

~End Flashback~

I knew what I needed to do… I needed to go back to my house where everything went down to find out why they want to attack me. I made my way back to the house.

Later that night I wrote a note, placing it on my bed before I ran out of the house and I was on my way back to the house where my parents were murdered.


	17. Chapter 17

~Jacob's point of view~

Last night was an exciting night, and I'm not sure if it was in the good way. Bella had her little baby, which turned out to be a little girl. Her name was Renesmee, and Bella was now officially a blood sucker. The pack had started an attack, only to stop whenever they realized that the baby wasn't a threat to anyone. I had started to think back about Brooke, and how I had betrayed her again. I don't know how I was supposed to fix the mess that I had created with her.

I kept thinking about her, until I finally bit back my pride and asked Sam if I could rejoin the pack. He was reluctant at first, but whenever some of the others brought up Brooke's name, he seemed to soften a bit. Just hearing her name made me feel better. I hadn't seen her since she left here after she came to tell me that I could go back to the pack.

I remember the hurt look in her eyes as I rejected her, and I turned my back to her. The pain was still there whenever she ran off, and phased. I knew that I screwed up whenever I got Leah and Seth involved as well. I didn't want them to come with me, but Sam was in a forgiving mood for the day and allowed the both of them to come back and not give them too much of a lecture.

We all made our way back to the house, and I sat down at the kitchen table. Emily seemed to be excited to see me again, and came over and gave me a large hug. I loved the idea of being in their family, but there was one person that I wanted to see more than the others at the moment. I needed to apologize to her. Before we had even made it to the house, Sam ordered me to stay away from her for now. I had to follow his orders for now, and I think that it was best for both her and me.

Sam sent me out to do manual labor for the house before my patrol. I hadn't heard a word from or about Brooke all day. I did manage to catch a glimpse of Sam acting panicked for a bit, but that all faded whenever they looked over to me. Did I do something else to piss them all off?

The day went by quickly, and soon my patrol was over. I went up to Sam and practically begged him to see Brooke. The guilt was eating at me the whole day, and I knew that I needed to apologize to her. Whenever I asked him, he simply told me no and walked out of the room. I had resorted to asking the others if they had saw her or heard from her. None of them were telling me anything, and it looked as though they were trying to hide something from me. I finally settled down for the night and fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning and there was still no sign of Brooke. Breakfast was awkward and none of the others were talking. They would looked over to me and then advert their eyes quickly. I stood up and made my way out of the house to finish the work that I didn't finish yesterday. I was about to start whenever I heard Seth calling to me.

"Jake I have something to tell you!"

"What is it? I have work to do."

"Brooke isn't here…She bailed on them. She went back to the place that she lived before she came back."

My eyes widened, and I could almost feel my heart in my throat. I couldn't think properly, but when I regained my composure, I stormed into the house. I demanded that Sam tell me where she was heading. The request seemed to fall on deaf ears though. I soon realized that he had no idea where she had come from. He was completely clueless. I should have known better, because if he knew where she had lived, then he would already be on his way over. I ran to the only other person that would possibly know where she was heading, my father.

My house came into view, and I searched desperately for my father. He was sitting out on the back porch. He must have seen the panicked look that was in my face, because he waited for me to explain.

"Where did Brooke used to live?"

"Why?"

"She left the pack to go back to where her parents were murdered."

My father's eyes seemed too widened, but he explained how to get to her house. I didn't take a second thought before I ran out and grabbed my truck, spinning out of our driveway. I would be damned if Brooke was going to do this alone.

~Brooklyn's point of view~

I had run the whole night in my wolf form. I had come prepared for phasing back and forth, because I packed a bag full of clothes. I was tired, but the thought of any of the pack coming after me were on my mind the whole time. They didn't need to show up and yell at me while I was doing this. I knew that Jake wasn't going to come, he was probably still with Bella. I pushed the thought out of my head, I had already been angry enough for a while.

The view of my old house came into view. I was shocked to see that there was still yellow caution tape around the house. There was a large notice on the door, which stated that the house was unsafe to live in. I did about two rounds around the house before I finally decided to go in. I phased back and went into a change of clothes that I brought with me. I came up on the front porch of the little abandoned house, and took a deep breathe. I pushed the door open and peered inside the door.

The smell of blood came rushing to my nose. The smell that I would never forget that night was still there. Even though I had read that the police had removed the bodies, the blood smell was still prominent over everything in the house. I forced myself to move into the house. If there were any answers they would be in this house. Memories came flooding back whenever I entered the house. My greatest challenge was walking back the hallway to the bedroom that I had lived in for a few years of my life.

I tried to calm myself before I pushed my legs to get down the hallway. Even at the living room area, the sight of the entrance of the hallway made my legs freeze in place. It took a good 10 minutes to coax myself to run down the hallway. I finally ran the whole way to my room, and closed the door behind me. The familiar sight of the small room almost made me bust out in tears. The bed was still sitting in the same spot as it was before. There were only a few things taken from my room whenever grandfather came and got some of my items.

I then noticed something that wasn't a part of my room before. The floorboard in the corner, under a small night stand was moved slightly. I had never noticed it before, but when I walked over to it, it moved. I pushed the stand out of the way, and removed the board. Under the board was a chest type item that had a lock on it. The key hole was an oval shape, and almost instantly the pendant came into mind. I quickly pulled out the pendant that I have been carrying with me this whole time.

The pendant fit perfectly into the little hole that was there, and the top of the chest popped open. Inside the chest were a lot of little items. My birth certificate was the first thing that I saw whenever I pulled it open. I picked it up and read it over, and then put it to the side. I started to dig through the box some more. Some beautiful rings were also in the box. I hadn't ever remembered my mother wearing any of these rings. The next item was enough to almost make me throw the box across the room. I picked up the item carefully, and inspected them. Instantly I recognized them as vampire fangs. Underneath the fangs there was a picture of the vampire that was in the pendant with my family. The fangs must have been his. I flipped over the picture to read a name that was on the back of it. Isaac Brooks. That name didn't ring a bell anywhere in my memories. I was disgusted at the thought of the fangs, but I quickly put everything back into the chest that I found them in and placed the chest into the bag that I brought with me.

This time exiting the room was a lot easier than it was whenever I first entered. I quickly ran out on the porch, and then something I never thought I would see was pulling into the driveway. I had started panicking slightly. The thing that was pulling into the driveway was Jake's truck, and an extremely pissed off werewolf. The truck pulled to a screaming halt, and the door on it flew open the closed again.

"What the hell!"

I almost flinched at the sound of his voice.

"What the hell do you think that you are doing over here?! You left everyone at the house worried."

I have had enough of this already. I was ready to snap. I slowly walked over to him before I bring back my fist and punched him right in the face. He fell to the ground grabbing the cheek that my fist was just previously on.

"You have the nerve to yell at me for that?! Who is the one that just went with the vampires and left the pack completely! I at least told them that I was going without making a giant scene. I am so tired of you being a hypocrite!"

He stood up, and he didn't even shake this time. He just phased, and I wasn't wasting any time and I phased as well. I gave him a threatening growl. I was having nothing of this at the moment. I kicked a rock behind him, and when his gaze was off of me for a second I took off running into the forest. I knew that I was faster than he was, but at the moment I was having a hard time shaking him. I turned around and howled at him which seemed to make him stop in his tracks. The howl that I used was one that told everything in the area where we were.

I knew that there wasn't much of a choice at the moment. I just kept running, while I heard Jake turn and run back to the place that his truck was sitting. I knew where I needed to go, I needed to make my way back to the Cullen's. I knew that I have been depending on them a lot, but I know that Carlisle should know something about this. Why the Volturi was after me.

I ran again for the whole night, and I came back into familiar territory. I took precautions to stay off of the land, as to not alert the others that I was back. I chose to go around the long way, and come into the Cullen's the back way. I knew that by me coming in that way, I was going to scare them, but if I explained myself that I should be alright. As soon as I entered their land I could hear their footsteps. I stopped immediately, and when I did I was tackled to the ground. They were about to finish off the attack whenever they seen who it was and stopped.

"Brooke?! What are you doing here? What are you doing coming in this way?"

The person that had attacked me was Rosalie. I had phased back and went through my bag for a chance of clothes.

"I will explain later, this is urgent. Is Carlisle around?"

She didn't question me, and took me to the others. They were all surprised to see me. I knew that I must have looked like crap, because my eyes were heavy and I was out of breathe. It didn't even take me a whole day to get back to the Cullen's like it had to get to where I used to live.

"Brooke? What brings you here?"

The others were listening around me. The only ones that I didn't see were Edward, Bella, and Alice. I then started explaining my whole situation, and then I pulled out the chest that was in my bag. The instant I opened the chest and showed Carlisle what I was talking about he immediately knew why the Volturi were after me.


	18. Chapter 18

I watched as Carlisle's expression went from a peaceful one, to one that was in a state of shock. I didn't know what was happening, but it was almost enough to make my hair stand on edge. He then explained that he knew exactly why the Volturi were after me now. I had taken a small amount of notice to Rosalie getting me a chair. With a swift nod of thanks, I sat on the chair and waited for Carlisle to explain why the Volturi were after me completely.

"I was told that this was just a rumor, but if you have these then those rumors might be true."

"What are these rumors that you are talking about?"

"Whenever I had just turned, I had a few run in's with the Volturi. They had a few more members back in the day though. I remembered seeing the current members now, plus three more. I know for a fact that two of the vampires that were a part of their groups were destroyed in fights, but I had heard rumors that the third had taken a liking to a human settlement."

"Do you mean the owners of these fangs?"

"Yeah, that's him. It is known that for a Volturi member, they were to have no outside connections with humans, unless they were hunting. I also heard that it was a secret to the other Volturi members that one of their own was participating in such activities."

"But in this picture that I found, he seemed to be a part of our family's lives for a while."

"My understanding is that the Volturi never figured out how long their own was staying with these human's until after they found out that he had been 'defeated'."

"What is that supposed to mean? Did my parents do this?"

"Brooke, did you ever wonder what side of the family that you got the ability to phase from?"

"No, I haven't really thought about it."

"Again, from stories that I have heard over the years. The male human turned out to be a male shapeshifter. He was a part of a clan that wasn't from around here. Whenever the vampire found out that the man was a shapeshifter he attacked the family. He didn't make it far whenever the father changed into his wolf form and defeated him. In the vampire world, it is crucial that you don't lose your fangs. Your fangs are your only lifeline, and having them pulled out by an enemy is the greatest insult that anyone could bestow."

"Wait, wouldn't a vampire just turn to ash if he died?"

"Not necessarily. There have been known reports where it has taken a day or two for a vampire's body to disappear. Although it is very rare, it does happen. The Volturi went searching for their comrade, and came across a shell that contained no fangs."

"I don't understand why my parents would take out his fangs though?"

"I don't know that either, but I think that you know that the family where the body was found had moved. They were no longer located in the spot where they were." 

"My parents have told me stories about moving to La Push because they wanted to move, but other than that I had no idea what was happening. It wasn't long until we moved again. That was just a little ways back. Then we had vampires come in the middle of the night and caught us all off guard. They came in like a swarm, and my parents were murdered in front of me. They wanted to kill everyone in the family as well. I managed to get away though."

"They must want revenge on every last one of the family members."

"Do you think that if I give them back the fangs that would work?"

"What you are suggesting is nothing but a reassured means of death. Even if they received the fangs, your family had committed a taboo to them. There is nothing that you can do now, other than look over your shoulder and wait till someone comes and tries something."

My eyes widened at what he said. I was doomed for the rest of my life, to watch over my shoulder for vampires that are out to attack anything and everything that I loved and cared for. From what Carlisle was telling me, I didn't even have a chance. I knew that if I didn't do something, one of my family members, my pack, would be injured.

"So there is absolutely nothing that I can do to prevent this?"

"Not that I am aware of."

Any hope that I had held was now gone. I didn't know what I was supposed to do now. I nodded to Carlisle. I thought back to Jake, and how he was probably looking for me. I didn't want to go back to any of the pack to get them hurt. If any of them got injured because of me, I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

I scoffed to myself. I was at a total loss.

"I just went back to the house that my parents were murdered in, and I find out there is nothing that I can really do to try and prevent this from happening. I made it out alive from this mess once, but that was only by luck and I barely made it out of that. I don't know how I am going to handle this situation now."

"Do you think that your pack will be alright?"

I heard Carlisle scolding Rosalie.

"I don't know, but I am going to do everything in my power to keep them from getting hurt. I know that this is not the best situation to be in right now."

I didn't know what else to say. The Cullen's sat in the room and stared at each other, but then a sudden door closing caught all of our attentions. I was starting to panic, thinking that Jake already found me. I didn't want to have to deal with him right now, if anymore.

"Don't worry it's just Bella and Edward with the baby."

I instantly calmed down. I know that I am going to be jumpy from now on, with the news that I just received. Bella walked into the room whenever she found the others. Her appearance was totally different from the last time that I saw her. Her cheeks were plump again, and her eyes were gorgeous. Her overall appearance screamed to me, vampire. In her hands was an adorable little baby. This was the baby that she had given birth too, the one she gave her life for.

"I understand now why they say werewolves smell like dog. I could smell you whenever I walked into the house."

I giggled at her, but just looked at her and smiled. She must have seen the situation that I was in and knew that it was something serious. I didn't know how I was going to explain this situation to anyone.

"You're not in trouble are you?"

"No, well maybe, but not with your family."

Carlisle explained to her the situation that I was in.

"So the Volturi is after you as well."

"As well?"

"Yeah, they are after Renesmee too, thinking that we are making an army of baby children."

My face turned serious, I had taken notice to the small child, but getting a better look at her, she looked nothing like a killer. I stood up from the place that I had sit down, and went over to the small child. Her bright eyes were looking up to me, and she started smiling without a second thought. I couldn't help but smile, even in my current situation. At some point I had completely blocked out Bella even being there.

"I can't believe that the Volturi is going to come after a baby!"

I let out an audible growl, which made the baby giggle even more. I looked at Bella with an almost pleading look. She seemed to understand me when she passed the little girl into my arms. I was holding onto her gently bouncing her up and down. Watching her smiling face. I didn't even notice that everyone in the room was watching me with giant smiles on their face.

"She really likes you Brooke. I know who I am going to go to if I need a baby sitter."

I gently handed her back, and the smile wiped off of the little girls face and she stared at me with the saddest expression.

"I swear to you that I won't let anyone hurt you."

"Brooke, I appreciate that…"

"I told you, I don't want you dying. You are someone that I can talk to."

She just smiled, and motioned me into another room with her. The others seemed to get the picture. Bella handed the baby to Edward, and everyone else went back to what they were doing before I came. When we entered another room, Bella sat down on the couch, and motioned me to sit next to her.

"So what is happening with you and Jake? I am surprised that you are here alone."

"We had another fight whenever he blew off the date that he set up. When he was fighting with you guys, he left the pack, and I didn't know what to do. I was so lost and I didn't know what else I was supposed to do. I went back to my house here in La Push. I found a weird pendant, and then I went back to the place I grew up. It was a long ways away from here, but I didn't care at the time. I found out that my family was part shifters, and that our family was friends with the one member of the Volturi. Everything is falling apart on me."

"I know that it is hard, and it was hard for me as well whenever I couldn't decide between the two of them, but now that I have chosen, I am happy. I want you to be happy too. I'm not saying that you should run and jump into Jake's arms, but I think that you should give him a chance. You will learn something in the future that will make you happy I promise."

She could tell that I was confused, but she didn't elaborate anymore on what she was talking about. I just nodded to her and then told everyone in the house my thanks and goodbyes for the day. I decided that it was time that I went and got something to eat. I haven't eaten in about a whole day now, and my stomach was starting to fight with me. They all waved goodbye to me, and I was off. Now what am I supposed to do?


	19. Chapter 19

Hey Guys! Sorry that the last chapter and this one is a shorter one, these chapters are mainly going to be fillers until I can get to the next main part of my story. I hope that you guys understand!

Everything was still sinking in as I slowly made my way down the road. I didn't have a fast pace anymore, and I had some time to myself. I let it sink in that my dad at one point was a shape shifter and that my family was friends with a powerful vampire. I grew up with said vampire, and I still don't remember anything about him. I had left the only family I had left, and I was left with nothing else to do. I finally let it sink in that I didn't have a game plan after I had found out what I was looking for.

The walk to the café that I decided upon seemed to come by quickly. I was so immersed in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed that there was some people along the road staring at me. I continued to ignore them, and entered the café. I was motioned to a seat, and given a menu. I was looking over the menu whenever I heard the front door being slammed open, and a very pissed looking Sam and Jake stood where the door was.

I immediately ducked down in the stall, but with their super sense of smell, they found me almost instantly. They were getting ready to open their mouths, but I growled at them and motioned them to sit down.

"Is that really a way to enter a public place? You only made a gigantic scene."

"We have to talk"

"First of all I have nothing to say to you."

I was looking at Jake, but quickly adverted my eyes from him.

"Why do you smell like the blood suckers?"

This time Sam was the one that spoke up. I looked at him in the eyes, and he seemed to know that I was going to end up telling them what had happened. They both instantly shut up whenever the waiter came over and I ordered my food. I saw the smirk that was on the waiters face as he walked back to the kitchen.

"So when are you going to start talking?"

I ignored the boy that was sitting directly across from me staring at me. I would have been dead if looks could kill. I looked at Sam before I sighed and started to explain myself.

During the whole speech of what was happening, neither one of them had spoken a word. Sam's face changed a few times from a serious expression to one that was worried.

"This is why I can't come back to the Reservation with you. I will not put any of the pack in harm's way."

"You don't have a choice in the matter."

"I'm sorry but what part of I have nothing to say, don't you understand? And just exactly why are you here?"

"You're kidding me right?"

"No, I want to know."

"I'm here because you are my imprint!"

"Last time I checked, that wasn't a good reason. So please try again and tell me why you are really here."

I could see him start to shake, but I just laughed in response. I didn't know where he got off thinking that just because he says I'm his imprint now makes everything better. I refused to look at him anymore after asking him. I looked to Sam, who seemed to be deep in thought at the moment. The table was silent, until my food came to the table. The waiter had given me a slip of paper along with my meal. I was confused at first, but when I opened it up it read;

"If you want to ditch the losers that you are with now, just hit me up."

I almost died of laughter. Both of the boys sitting at the table with me, were staring at me as though I was crazy. I had accidently dropped the paper that was in my hand, and Jake picked it up. He was once again shaking like crazy, and was giving the waiter a death glare.

Once I had finished laughing, I downed the food that was on the table. Neither one of the boy's dared to disturb me while I was shoving the food in my face. Once I was finished, Sam looked at me with a serious look on his face.

"So where do you think that you are going to go after here? You have no family left, and you can't run from your imprint forever."

"First of all, if he can run away from me for this long, then I can stay away from him forever. I don't have to have a fall back guy whenever my first choice decides to leave me. Second, I don't know where I am going to go, but it isnt going to be back to the Reservation with the pack. I will not put any of them in danger over something stupid."

"How do you consider your situation stupid?"

"I didn't cause my situation, and I have nothing to know about it. If anything, I don't want the only people that I care about to get hurt."

"You have to have a little more faith in us."

Jake was the one that spoke up this time. Once again I ignored his voice the best that I could and continued to stare at Sam. I was getting my money out, ready to pay for the meal but Sam beat me to it. I had gotten a free meal out of the whole deal. I walked outside and the boys were on my heel so closely that if I stopped they would have ran into me.

"Can I get a little bit of space?"

"Not until you come back with us."

I continued to walk, ignoring them both completely. Their presence was starting to get on my nerves. I stopped, and just like I had thought, they ran into me. I turned and growled at both of them. Neither of them looked phased by my growls, in fact, they looked as though they were finding it entertaining. I clenched my fist and unclenched it every so often to restrain myself from letting my anger burst out.

"Would you just stop already? I have a question to ask of you Sam. What are you planning on doing about Bella's baby now that the Volturi is also involved?"

He didn't answer, but instead he looked me directly in the eyes.

"You are to come back to the reservation with us."

I froze up instantly. Something was different about this command than the others. Was this what everyone meant by Alpha command? I didn't like it. All my will power had left me, but I was completely aware of it. I growled to him in a menacing growl. I turned on my heel and refused to look at him. I could have sworn that I heard Jake snicker. I was finished talking to Sam. He had never directly used an alpha command on me, and I feel bad for the others that had already experienced this.

He reach out to touch me, to get me to get in Jake's truck that they brought. I immediately jumped back and glared at him. I didn't want him to touch me.

"I just want you to know, that I retract what I said about being a brother. A brother wouldn't force a family member to go and do something that they can clearly see hurts them. If Emily gets hurt from any of this, it is your fault."

My voice sounded so deadly that I had even given myself goosebumps all over my arms. I didn't give them a second though and I walked quickly away from the both of them. Jake jumped into his truck, and Sam walked behind me. I could tell that he was having a conflict with himself, but I shook the thought out of my head.

I could hear the low grumble of Jake's truck following slowly behind us. I could hear Sam moving his lips to say something, but used his better judgment to just keep quiet. The reservation was coming into view after walking a good ways, and I felt like turning around and running the other way, but my body wouldn't let me. I was trapped…I had to go back and face all of them after just leaving them. I don't want to get them involved in this.


	20. Chapter 20

Hey guys, once again this is just a filler chapter, and I will be posting the longer one next time. I have ideas for the fight that is going down, and I am trying to make it a longer chapter. Thank you for continuing to read my story, and I hope that it is reaching your standards. If you have any ideas just leave a review! I am taking all ideas into consideration! Once again thank you! Longer chapter next time!

The house was finally in full view, and the smell of the others was unmistakable. I slowed my pace even more, and Sam finally walked in front of me, but Jake continued to follow behind me slowly in the truck.

"Brooke!"

I heard one of the boys yell out, then I heard the footsteps of the rest of them. I looked down at my feet, and refused to look up to any of them, and pushed passed them. I heard their footsteps slow down, before stopping completely. I could hear low muttering within them, but I refused to let my brain comprehend their muttering into words. Even though I tried to ignore their voices, I could hear a few sentences without even trying.

"Brooke Stop! Talk to us!"

"Let's leave her have some time. There will be plenty of time to tell at her later."

I could hear those words perfectly, no matter how hard I tried to block them out. I still continued to walk until I found the door. Gently pushing through the door, I saw Emily.

"Brooke dear!"

I didn't have the heard to ignore Emily completely.

"I missed you Emily, but do you mind if I have a little bit of time. I need to think some stuff over."

"That's fine dear, but just remember that I will be here to talk whenever you are ready."

I gave her a small smile, and then proceeded to walk into the room that was given to me. I closed the door lightly, and sunk down on the other side. Even though the door I could hear the boys re-entering the house. I had been so rude to all of them.

I know I was meant to be here, but I also knew that I didn't want to lose any of them. I felt at home here, and all my other homes have seemed to come crashing down on me. I was at a complete loss at what to do.

~Small Time Skip~

Around an hour after I had entered the room, my stomach decided that it would become a traitor. Although I had eaten earlier at the café, my stomach still growled at me for food. Slowly I opened the door, and made my way to the kitchen. Emily was standing in her usual spot. Almost as if reading my mind she spoke to me.

"If you are hungry there are some muffins on the table. I made sure that the boys left one or two for you."

"Thanks Emily, you always have my back against the boys."

My comment made her giggle in response. Emily's muffins were the best, and even when I'm being difficult with everyone she still stays so calm. After I had devoured the muffins that were left for me I made my way to find Embry. I knew that I would probably get yelled at, and at this point I deserved it.

I exited the house with a determined look on my face. All the boys were gathered around Jake's truck. The sight of them all made me anxious, but I refused to lose my cool in front of them all again. Embry must have seen me, and he quickly came running up to me. He opened his mouth to say something, but I raised my hand to his mouth and interrupted him.

"Before you start yelling, can we go for a walk?"

He nodded, and as soon as we were far enough away from the others super hearing he started his rant.

"Just what the hell were you thinking?!"

I flinched at the sound of his voice. I knew that he was angry, and I was trying to prepare myself, but it still caught me off guard.

"I learned something that puts you all at risk, and I don't want to lose you guys."

"So you don't have any faith in us?"

"I didn't say that! I just don't want to see any of you getting hurt."

Embry left out a loud sigh before he quickly pulled me into a giant hug.

"I….was worried about you."

"I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven, just don't do it again!"

"Now that, that's over tell me all the details that you know about Bella's little baby. I got to meet here earlier, but I didn't ask for a name."

"Her name is Renesmee! The pack won't hurt her as long as she doesn't hurt any humans."

After about an hour of talking and catching up, we made our way back to the house. Jake was standing there, almost as if he was waiting. I quickly brushed past him, as if he wasn't there. The hurt look on his face hurt slightly, but he deserved it. I entered the house, and all of the pack was around the table, almost as if they were waiting for me.

"You know that you are going to have to fill us all in on everything."

"Well, lets start with what I found. When we first lost members of the pack, due to the whole incident with the Cullen's, I went back to my grandfather's house. Although the house was burnt down, I felt like I needed to be there for some strange reason. In the ashes of the house I found a pendant that was not hurt by any heat damage. When I opened the pendant, there was a picture of me and my family inside. With my family there was another man. At first I didn't understand who the man was. When I left the pack, I went back to my old house where I lived before I came back to La Push. There was a box under the floor boards in my bedroom. In the box was another picture of the man, and he turned out to be a blood leech. He was friends with my family. His fangs were inside of the box as well. The reason that the Volturi are after me, is that the blood leech that was close to my family was one of them. Apparently, having fangs ripped out is the ultimate offense to a vampire. I want to fight with Bella. The Volturi is coming after her daughter, and I want to finish this once and for all."

Once I was finished, the packs faces were completely shocked. If their mouths would be any lower, they would be hitting the table that they were all sitting at. No one dared speak a word for a good two minutes. I just stared down at my feet before continuing.

"I am just so angry with myself for getting you all involved in something that my family has done."

Embry stands up from the table and walks beside me.

"I want to fight with her!"

After Embry declared that he was going to fight with me, then the others all stood up as well. We were going to fight the Volturi.


	21. Chapter 21

Things seem to have gone back to normal, at least for the most part. We had frequent contact with the Cullen's now, and we would train with them from time to time. Carlisle had left the other day to get more vampires to join in the fight. We were on our way over to train, but before we crossed into their territory Edward stopped me.

"Brooke, I just wanted to let you know that there are some hostile vampires here. They know who you are, due to their ages. Just keep your guard up. Carlisle asked them to keep the peace."

"Thanks for the warning."

I phased instantly, taking heed in his warning. The others followed suit, and we were off again. We entered the grounds of the vampires. Instantly I could feel the murderous intent. The others seemed to form a circle around me. The vampires weren't just up on guards because of me, they were worried about all the werewolves. Bella saw me, and waved me over to her. When I stepped closer to her the new Vampires all hissed at me. I just growled at them as the pack seemed to take an even more defensive stance.

"You let a fang stealer come into the premises? Are you crazy?!"

"I think that you should watch your tongue. She is much stronger than you might think. Also it is our decision who we let on the grounds."

When Edward backed me up, they all seemed to take a step back. I decided that it would be best if I ignored them all. I went over to Bella. Renesmee stood beside Bella. It was surprising a few days ago whenever I realized that she could talk now. I leaned in and placed my head near her. All the new vampires that were around looked as though they were ready to pounce. I just ignored them and shook my head, knowing that Bella would stop them before they had the chance to hurt Renesmee.

"Auntie Brooke!"

She jumped to me, and grabbed ahold of my neck. In return I nuzzled her and listened to her giggle.

"Auntie Brooke has the softest fur!"

I smiled to myself, feeling the murderous intent die down almost immediately.

"Auntie Brooke?"

"She helped me whenever I was pregnant. Renesmee loves her. She would never hurt her."

"B-But."

"There are no 'buts' about it. She won't hurt anyone here without a good reason. She isnt even the one that stole the fangs. She knew nothing about it until recently."

With that all the vampires stepped back visibly. Now that the crisis was adverted, Bella went into the house and grabbed me some clothes. The others had some stored around the ground. I on the other hand had run out of clothes. I would have to go and get some later.

Once Bella returned with the clothes, I went behind the house and got changed. When Renesmee saw me, she came running over to me. I picked her up and swung her around in a circle, so that I could listen to her giggle again. I noticed that I was still getting some sideways glares from the vampires, but they just continued on with their business.

"Brooke you should be careful."

Jake was trying to speak with me, but I just kept giving him the cold shoulder. I could feel the twinge of pain from the imprint, but it was nothing that I couldn't handle. I had dealt with a lot more pain in the past.

"Bella, are we going to practice more?"

"We can, but how would we practice?"

"That vampire over there creates electrical shocks right? You can shield me so that I don't get shocked. I'm sure that she won't have a problem with the idea of being able to shock me. She has been glaring at me since I showed up."

"You are NOT doing that!"

"And you are not that boss of me, now are you?"

"Are you sure about this? I'm not completely confident in my abilities yet."

"I trust you! The worst that could happen is that she doesn't stop shocking if she does get through."

Bella's face still looked conflicted, but she nodded. I did trust her, but I was doing this now to get back at Jake. Bella called over to the other vampire. She seemed a little bit too eager to come over. She introduced herself as Kate. I just introduced myself, and I could almost see the disgust on her face.

"Alright, let's begin."

I put out my hand, and braced myself. When nothing came I just smiled. I knew that Bella was doing it. I could see that she was focusing hard. When Kate pulled back her hand, she seemed disappointed that she didn't get the chance to shock me. I couldn't help but smile to myself. When Kate finally left, I went over to Bella and hugged her.

"See I told you!"

She just smiled back to me. It looked as though we were ready to fight. Although I didn't notice how worried Jake was about me.

Over the next few days, the fight day finally came. The pack was ordered to stay in wolf form at all times. We were on the way to the battlefield. On the way we met the other vampires, and soon we were standing on the field. I stood closely to Renesmee, and Jake stood firmly beside me.

"Here they come!"

Everyone physically tensed at the news. The Volturi came into view, and their expressions changed whenever they saw me on the battlefield. My presence made them noticeably tense. I had snuck the fangs into my fur and onto the battlefield. I wanted to give them back, and although it was dangerous, I hoped that it would end all of this. At least for a while.

The Volturi members started speaking, and I listened intensely. From what I was gathering, they would have erased Bella's mind had it not been for her changing. They were the ones that pressured the Cullen's into changing her. When Bella started walking forward with Renesmee, I followed beside. Jake stood in place, but his stare could have burned the fur off of my back.

Once we stood in front of the other vampires of the Volturi their leader placed out his hands. From what Edward explained to me, it was his way of seeing the thoughts of others. I watched each and every one of the other members of their party to make sure that none of them decided that they needed to make a move. Renesmee proceeded to place her hands in his, and show him that she was born and not bitten. Their leader's eyes widened, but then quickly returned back to having a serious look on his face.

"We still don't know what she is capable of."

"She's a child, not a killer."

Alice stepped forward now. The leader had always been fond of her from what the others were telling me. She put out her hands to him. For the next few minutes both groups were deathly silent. Soon the Volturi leader came back to his senses.

I pulled out the box that I had placed in my fur. I heard a lot of people gasp in front, and behind me. I stepped forward, but was quickly stopped. The female Volturi member that was beside, that I believe was named Jane, used her power of pain. I threw the box at their feet before dropping to the ground. Soon all the pain was gone, and I shook off the tingle that was still left behind. I knew Bella had thrown up a shield. I would have to thank her later for that. I quickly ran to Renesmee, and picked her up by her shirt collar. I threw her onto Seth's back. Sam, Seth, Embry, and Paul agreed to watch over Renesmee if something were to happen and become violent. Jake refused to go with them if a fight would happen to occur. He said that he wanted to stay with me instead.

I went back to stand with Bella, who was standing close to the Volturi. I didn't want her to be there, by herself. Although Edward was close as well, I felt better if I was standing near her. She had to talk back over to the leader again. I watched as he threw up his hands to Jane, as if motioning to her to not to attack. He took Bella's hands in his. When he couldn't see anything he sighed and let go.

"The child will be allowed to live as long as no one knows that she exists."

Bella smiled, and turned to talk back. I watched the Volturi members closely to make sure that none of them would attack her. I thought that everything was finished, so I turned to follow her. I only got sideways, before I felt something hit my stomach. One of the people that were in the back of the Volturi's group ran up through them all and kicked me directly in the stomach. The kick was hard enough to send me to the ground, and make my vision hazy. My vision was threatening to leave me, it was going in and out rapidly. I could hear yelling, but the only thing that I could make out over the pain was the image of the Volturi leaving. They leaned over and picked up the box that had the fangs, and then made a hasty retreat.

"C…Cowards."

I had barely been able to spit out the insult. I focused and heard footsteps running up to me. I felt arms wrap underneath my arms and around my shoulders. I looked up and saw Jake. Almost instantly I felt better, knowing that he had coming over for me. The imprint always seemed to make me feel better whenever I was around him. I felt safe whenever he was near me.

After a few moments of him sitting and looking me over for serious injuries I was able to stand in place. My vision finally focused enough where I could focus on one thing. I had to reassure Jake that I was alright. I was still in a small amount of pain where I was hit, but I could live with it. I heard Bella running up to me now.

"Are you alright?"

"She will be fine."

"I can answer for myself."

My words came out harsh, even for me. When we finally made it back to the Cullen's house I laid down on the couch. Jake phased back when we were home, and let the others know that it was alright to bring Renesmee back to the house. I heard them all enter the house. I heard Bella telling Renesmee that Auntie Brooke needed to rest for a bit. The others were asking Jake a lot of questions as well.

Sam was furious and took a few minutes to be calm. He even had to step outside to get some fresh air. I watched as Bella talked to Jake. Even though I knew that she was marries, I was still irritated.

"You're jealous."

"No I'm not!"

"Then tell me why our couch now has your fingerprints forever."

"Shush vampire boy."

I know that I was jealous, but I also know that I shouldn't be. I was lost in my own thoughts whenever Jake came over to me. He must have noticed how distraught I was, and set down beside me.

"I know you don't like it whenever I talk to Bella."

"I never said that!"

"It is written all over your face."

I opened my mouth to say something, but quickly closed it. He had a point. I just stared down at my feet.

"I hope you know that I think that you are an amazing person."

"But?"

"What do you mean?"

"It sounds like you needed to add a 'but' in that sentence. Maybe tell me something along the lines that you don't need to have me as an imprint."

"Look, I know that I have made many _HUGE_ mistakes, but I still want a chance. I know how much pain that I put you through."

"You aren't going to get another chance for a long time."

I looked away from him, but out of the corner of my eye I watched him nod. He smiled at me sadly. I felt the couch move, and I knew that he stood up. I listened for his steps to leave the room, and I could close my eyes again. When I didn't hear his footsteps leaving, I looked over to him. He was standing there and staring at me.

"What?"

"I can't believe that I let you get hurt."

"It's not too serious."

"I mean letting you get over all hurt! I almost hurt you physically while fighting the imprint!"

"We all have our moments. Look at Emily, I'm absolutely certain that Sam didn't do it on purpose. He lost his cool, the same as you."

He still had a frown on his face, but he nodded and left me on the couch alone. I couldn't help but think to myself how strange he had been acting. He had never opened up to me with his feelings. He would normally try to hide it. I closed my eyes again, and within a few minutes I was asleep.

When I woke up, I woke up to loud voices in the next room. I stood up quickly, wincing at the slight pinching, pain. I entered the other room and everyone's eyes fell on me.

"Oh no….what did I do?"

Everyone that was in the room just started to giggle.

"You didn't do anything. Sorry that we woke you. Bella and I were telling the others that we are going to be moving."

"Wait…what?"

"We are going to be moving. We will come and visit frequently."

It looked as though they had already made up their minds. I just nodded then looked over to Jake. He was clearly distraught.

"I wish you the best of luck!"

My mouth fell open. Jake just wished them luck, as in giving up. Although it was still through gritted teeth.

The day came to a close, and Bella and Edward had left. No one expected them to pack up that fast. We managed to say our goodbyes. I made sure to give Renesmee an extra-large hug, and told her she will have to remind mommy to come and visit.

Over the next few months the pack was back to normal. The patrols were down, and our daily lives were normal. I would normally spend my day with Emily. The others went to their day jobs, and in the afternoon they would be at the rez.

Jake had been trying his hardest to make me give him another chance. I told him that we would have to start with talking. The imprint didn't hurt when I talked to him. Slowly the short talks became long phone calls and walks. I refused to let myself get too attached though.

The others all seemed to be happy. Embry imprinted on someone and he was happy. Life was slightly better. Things were nice….for now.


	22. Chapter 22

Things were wonderful around the Rez for a total of 4 months. I had managed to get a small job in town selling some dream catchers that Emily and I had made in our free time. It wasn't a lot, but it was enough to get some items whenever I wanted to get something. Emily had happily agreed to help me make them, and she seemed to enjoy doing it.

Embry told his imprint about the werewolves and she accepted it after a few days. It was a long few days, with a panicked Embry running around the house. He was worried that she wouldn't accept him, and secretly I knew that he didn't want to turn out like Jake and I. After she accepted the facts, everyone was happy and there were no other issues. Bella and Edwards came every month with Renesmee to visit. The day of the month that they were coming was coming here soon. I was excited to see the little girl again. The visits were the best part of my month by far.

It was time for my patrol to start, so I grabbed a quick snack that was on the kitchen table to get ready. I was with Jake tonight for my patrol. I was now on the level of talking to him as if he were a just a friend. He was doing well with taking it slow, and I think that he knows that I appreciate it.

"I'm excited to see Renesmee this month! She has grown so much!"

"You really love her. You really love kids in general, don't you?"

"Yep."

I popped the 'P' in my word. The patrol was a slow paced one for once. Since the need for patrols was cut in half, if not more, the need to rush wasn't there. We were about half way into our patrol whenever we noticed that something was completely off. There were new smells on our territory. The smell of blood with the new smells was prominent. Jake and I looked over at each other before nodding and taking off running. Jake let out a loud howl to alert the others of the possible threat that was in our territory. I was in the front of Jake, my instincts had kicked in. I was to run and tackle the target to slow them down, and then the more powerful wolves would come in and finish the job.

The closer that we got to the smell, we could tell that they threat was coming towards us at the same time that we were running towards them. The smells verified that there were multiple targets, and that our pack was still pretty far out.

" _So what's the situation?"_

I heard Sam's voice in my mind, and realized that he and the others were in their wolf forms coming at us.

" _Multiple targets on our territory. Some of the targets contain the smell of blood on them. We are outnumbered at the moment."_

 _"Be careful, we will be there as soon as we can!"_

We were about to come in contact with the targets, and I didn't waste any time. I pounced, not waiting to ask questions. The next part of the contact confused me. I had come in contact with another wolf. My eyes were wide with surprised. We were sent to the ground with a large 'thud'. The other wolves that were with the one I tackled were growling at me. I heard Jake growling menacingly at the ones that were growling at me.

Jake quickly ran up to me. I jumped up and got off of the wolf that I had tackled. I slowly backed over to beside Jake growling at the possible wolf enemies in front of us. Now all of them were in full view. There were three wolves in front of us. The blood smell was coming from one of the wolves that was closer to the back. He had an injured leg, and blood was gushing out of it. The wound didn't look very good, and depending on the amount of time that he had it, the blood loss could become a problem.

"Who are you?"

"We need to speak with your alpha."

As if on cue, the others came rushing out of the woods. The new wolves were surrounded. Sam stepped forward, and we stepped back.

"Is everyone alright?"

"Yeah, they are here to speak with you Sam."

"I see that one of you are injured. State your business fast."

"We are from a western pack. We were asked to come here by our Alpha Jackson. We need your help."

"Phase back into your human forms, then we will talk in a more private place. You pose too much of a threat to us as you are right now."

They instantly followed ordered and phased back into their human forms. The one that was in the back and injured fell to the ground.

"We need to get him back. I will trust them for now. I didn't know that it was as bad as it was."

I walked over to them, and motioned for them to place the injured one on my back. They didn't even hesitate to pick him up. I knew that I would have to get a shower to get the blood off of my fur. We made our way back to the house. The ride back to the house seemed like forever, due to the fact that I was trying not to shake the injured wolf on top of me.

Standing outside of the house, Emily watched as we all made our way to the clearing. She watched the others with a smile on her face, but whenever she saw me walk out with someone on my back her face went to a serious one. She also didn't waste any time running back into the house and getting a first aid kit ready. She was always serious and calm in these times, just like whenever I first came here.

I carried the boy into the room, and then exited the room to go back outside. I was careful not to knock anything over on my way out. The others were still standing outside watching the other two members that came with the injured one.

" _Jake, come spray me off with the hose!"_

I almost regretted my choices whenever I seen the delight in his eyes. He took the hose and started to spray me, and I thought that he would just spray the spots that needed it. By the time that he was finished I looked like a drowned rat. My fur was soaking wet, and was really heavy. He turned around to put the hose back and I ran up behind him and shook off. He was not just as wet as I was. Sam coughed and got our attention again.

I went behind the building and phased back to my human form before getting dressed. When I walked back out Emily was still in the other room patching up the injured wolf, and the two others were sitting at the table with the rest of us towering over them.

"Okay you can start explaining the whole situation now."

"My name is Tray, this is Joe, and the injured one's name is Ezra. Our alpha, Jackson, has sent us here to ask for your help. We have a giant outbreak of newborns, and they are attacking the humans and threatening the pack."

"Your pack, if I remember correctly, has a large number of pack members. If you are having an issue then it must be bad. Now explain how your friend got hurt."

"We crossed through forks, and the bloodsuckers on that side got Ezra's leg. We didn't fight back, and they let us go eventually whenever we crossed the ravine."

"Alright, once your friend is well enough to walk again, I will be sending most of my pack with you."

They thanked Sam, and he motioned them to stay seated. He had the whole pack walk outside to have a small meeting.

"So are we all going then?"

"Seth, Leah, and I will be staying here. They are still the newest members of this pack, and I still want to talk to them for previous events. The rest of you will go with the new pack, but I want you all to keep an eye on each other. Jackson used to be a good friend of mine."

We all nodded, and went back into the house. Everyone was lazing around the house. Jake had offered to help me cook, since Emily was tending to Ezra's injuries still. I had agreed to let him help, as long as he didn't break anything in the kitchen.

The food was finished, and I invited the others to eat with us.

"Your friend will be better by tomorrow morning. I want all of my family to come back safe!"

Emily was standing behind everyone.

"We will come back safe. Thanks Emily."

The boys all got up to hug her, and after they were finished I got up and hugged her tightly. She was practically like a mother to me now. There was no way that I wasn't going to come back safe to my family.

~The Next Morning~

Ezra was up and walking around, just as Emily had said. None of us have introduced ourselves. We were told to wait until we got to the other pack's place. We only packed a small amount of items, and soon we were off. Sam called the Cullen's and told them that we were going to be passing through so that we wouldn't have a repeat of yesterday.

After a few hours of running, we came to a heavily wooded area. We followed the three boys through, until we came to a little house. Standing outside of the house, 5 other boys stood. I assumed that the one in the front was Jackson. All of the other boys phased back in the open, while I went back into the woods before I phased back, and got changed.

When I walked back I noticed that all the boys from the other pack were staring at me.

"Thank you all for coming, this is our pack."

I noticed Jake scoot closer to me whenever Jackson started talking. The boys were still eyeing me up, and I could tell that Jake was uncomfortable. We all went inside the small house and sat down at the table. Our pack was on one side of the table while the others sat on the other side. Jake sat close to me, and our arms touched. A large blushed broke out across my face.

"Shall we all introduce ourselves?"

Everyone agreed, and Jackson decided that they would just go down the line.

"My name is Jackson Waters. I am the alpha of this pack. I am the main 'brains' of the operation."

Jackson was shorter than Jake, buy about an inch or two taller than me. His body language told everyone that he was an alpha.

"My name is Tray. We have already met. My main purpose is to be one of the powerhouses on the team. I get a bonus, the ladies all love me."

Tray winked over to me, and I heard Jake let out a warning growl. I just adverted my eyes, and pretended that I didn't see anything.

"Oh! Me next! My name is Andrew Sites, Drew for short! I am also a power hitter for the pack!"

Andrew seemed to be an energetic blonde. He looked as though he could barely sit still at the table.

"While we are getting the hard hitters out of the way. My name is Hunter Kivas."

I was expecting him to say some more, but we quickly moved on to the next in line.

"My name is George Straight."

His voice was bland, and seemed to lack any emotions.

"You already met me as well. My name is Ezra Boone. Thank you for fixing me up. I am one of the fastest here. George is my only competition. I am almost the newest of the pack."

He seemed to be more talkative than I imagined.

"My name is Casey Kalsey. I pride myself in academic intelligence."

"My name is Joe Terrain. You have already met me, and I look forward to fighting along you all."

Our pack all got our introductions out of the way, but I was the last to go.

"My name is Brooklyn. I am fast, and try to fight the best I can. Umm..You can just call me Brooke. I don't know what else I am supposed to say."

"How about if you have an imprint or not."

This caught me off guard.

"What's it like being female."

"What do you do for fun?"

I realized at that moment, that they didn't have any female pack members.

"Okay boys, enough of that. I'm sorry about that Brooke. They have never met a female wolf before."

I just shook my head. They just looked down at their laps, almost in shame.

"I'll show you all to your rooms."

Ezra stood up, and showed everyone to their rooms. Before Ezra could show Jake and I our rooms, Jackson called us.

"I'm going to send you, Jake, George, and Joe out on patrol."

"So many of us?"

"The likeliness of running into danger is really high tonight. You will leave in five."

We all nodded, then went to get ready.


	23. Chapter 23

Hey guys! I just wanted to give you a quick update on what is happening with the rest of this story at the beginning of this story! I have officially finished the story. Now it is just a matter of being able to type it out completely and add the finishing details and having a friend look it over. (Probably will still have some errors) Thank you guys for your continuous support! Drop some suggestions for another story! Thanks! Also this chapter is a filler chapter. The next couple chapters might be shorter.

Brooke's point of view~

Time seemed to fly by quickly as we got ready to go on our patrol. I couldn't help but remember when our pack would go out on dangerous patrols due to the newborns. It was slightly nerve-racking. The thought that some of our pack members could be injured was always the worst part of the waiting.

We stepped out of the house, and Jake seemed to glued to my side. I couldn't help but blush at how protective he was being.

"Why are you so protective of her Jake? Isn't she capable of taking care of herself? I'm not sure that she appreciates being so close to you. Look at her face, it is completely red. She is clearly uncomfortable."

"You know that I am standing right here, right? Jake is actually my imprint. That is why he is so close. Although I don't know why he is being _this_ protective. We aren't actually together."

"Why aren't you together? I thought that imprinting means that you were forced together with the other person?"

"He loved someone else before we imprinted. I didn't want to get hurt by going after him. Imprinting kind of stinks."

"I am also right here. The reason why we aren't together is all my fault. We have our issues, but I want to fix it."

"You guys are confusing. I am slightly disappointed thought. We thought that you weren't taken yet. Although you are still technically 'not' taken, we don't want to get in the way. Sorry that everyone made you uncomfortable whenever you first showed up. I can't even imagine being in that situation."

"It's alright. I just didn't really know how to react to everything. I just kind of froze up whenever everyone was asking me questions. Okay now that all the questions are out of the way, can we just focus on this patrol and get this out of the way for the night?"

Everyone agreed, and soon we were starting the patrol. It was a giant relief not having them all asking me my personal questions anymore, so I let out a small sigh to myself. The patrol was going smoothly, until a strange smell crossed over our noses at the same time. We all looked at one another before we took off in the direction, in which the smell was coming from. When we found the source of the smell, we stayed in the shadows. In an opening in the middle of the woods, stood two humans.

"What are humans doing here at this time?"

"I don't know but they look pretty scared. They have a right to be too."

More smells hit our noses, and we realize that the humans were acting as bait. They were luring in some blood leeches. The humans heard some twigs snapping, and they took off running. I didn't understand that if they were take scared, why were they in the woods to begin with? My thoughts were cut short whenever we noticed that the leeches were following the scared humans. We didn't waste another moment, and chased after them. I pulled away from the others with my speed. I needed to slow down the vampires to distract them from harming the humans at the moment. Their attention was now set on me, and I could get a clear look at what we were looking at. What I seen surprised me. There was a total of seven vampires. From the looks of it, they were all newborns. Their eyes were still red, because they haven't settled to their regular colors. When the others finally caught up, the battle commenced. The newborns were quick, but we were quicker. I was impressed at how the other pack was holding themselves against the newborns.

At the end of the battle I had killed four of the seven leeches.

"That was….. _AMAZING_!"

"Brooke you are so fast, that I couldn't keep up! You even killed over half of the nasty things. We are in good hands. Jackson was right asking for help from your pack!"

"It's not that big of a deal."

After I finally got the boys to settle down we finished our patrol within the next hour. The rest of the night was uneventful, but I slightly sighed with relief that it was. We had followed the humans out of the woods, and made sure that they made it back to the town without any other problems. My only thought at the moment, was that if they were that scared, then maybe they wouldn't come back into the woods at night.

We made our way back to the house. Being still new to the area, we needed one of the boys to show us the way back. Once we were there, Jackson had one of the others show me to where my room was. My eyes widened whenever they showed me my room. I was in a room with Jake.

"Whoa! Wait a minute here! I can't sleep in this room!"

"Why? Isn't Jake your imprint?"

"Well….yeah, but!"

"If you want I will let you have the bed."

I sighed, and gave up. I went into the room. I was too tired at the moment to fight with everyone about a room at the moment. I went straight to the bed, and took off the blankets and went to sit in the corner. I knew that I would be stiff in the morning.

"Come on Brooke. Come sleep on the bed. You are going to be sore in the morning if you sleep on the floor. I told you that you can have the bed. I will sleep on the floor."

"But then you will be sore…."

"But you won't."

I sighed and stood up, grabbing Jake's arm in the process. I pulled Jake down onto the bed beside me. His face was completely shocked. I knew that if I was in that position, I would have the same expression on my face. My face had turned bright red, and I refused to look at him for the longest time.

"N-Now don't try anything funny!"

"Wouldn't dream of it."

We both laid down, facing away from one another. I could feel the imprint reacting. It was tempting me to roll over and pull him close. To snuggle with him. This was a good feeling, but I didn't want to listen to it. It was nice to have a feeling other than hurt whenever it dealt with the imprint. Although I didn't listen to the imprint, it gave me a soothing sensation, and I managed to fall asleep quickly. The last thing that I remember before falling asleep is wondering if Jake felt the same way.

When I woke up the next morning, I felt something around my middle. At first I was confused at what was happening. Being half asleep I snuggled closer to the source of warmth that was sleeping next to me. My brain must have registered what was happening, because my eyes shot open. I was snuggling closely to Jake.

My face instantly flushed bright red, and I seemed to freeze. Whenever I looked at Jake's sleeping face, my face flushed bright red. He looked so cute whenever he was sleep. The sight of him sleeping almost made me smile, but then I remember the position that I was in. How was I going to get out of this without waking him up? He was going to laugh at me if he seen my face. I noticed that his arm was wrapped around my waist. He was holding onto me protectively in his sleep. I slowly unwrapped his arm from me, and I slipped out of the room quietly. Everyone else was up, and they smirked at me as I came into the kitchen.

"Say a word and I will end you."

Everyone just closed their mouths at my threat, but their smirks never faded.

"Want to explain why you aren't 'with' your imprint?"

"Well….long story short, he loved a human before he met me, as a werewolf. We used to know each other when we were little, and I broke his trust whenever I moved away. When we imprinted he blamed me for being the cause of his pain."

"Well, what happened to the human? Wouldn't he still be after them if they were still in the picture?"

"Well, there is a reason behind that as well. She's a vampire now. The family she belongs to saved my life."

"Whoa, that is really screwed up."

"Yeah, I just got tired of trying."

They all decided to leave it at that, and breakfast was being made. The boys were just idling chatting with one another, while I sat quietly. Today was going to be an interesting day. Hopefully I can keep my face in check whenever I see Jake later.


	24. Chapter 24

Over the course of breakfast I had noticed that neither of the two packs sat with one another. Jake had woken up to the smell of food, typical. When he joined the others he had sat with the side that our pack was located on. I felt my eyes continuing to wander over to him, and blushing. I would catch myself then quickly jerk causing the others to look over to me.

No one else seemed to notice the divide that was in the table. I didn't know why it was starting to bother me so much. I decided that I would do my best to ignore the divide. Breakfast was served and within minutes the food was devoured. That was one of the cliché things about being a wolf, we eat super-fast.

"Do you guys think I could go into town today?"

"Not alone."

"I'll go with her!"

"I will send a group. We need supplies for the house anyways. Jake, Ezra, Paul, and Brooke. I am sending all of you, because all of the vampires seem to be spawning within the town."

"Yay! I get to go with Brooke!"

Ezra was jumping around crazily. He was excited, and his eyes seemed to have stars in them as he jumped up and down.

"It's not really that exciting."

My face was flushed again. I have never had someone so excited to go with me to do such a small task before. After a few minutes, everyone was ready to go into town. During the few minutes Jake and I got a chance to talk alone, we agreed that we would investigate the town. We wanted to find the source of the newborns. Although we liked the other pack, we wanted to go home and be with the others. We all exited the house and followed Ezra into town.

We entered the town and did our shopping first. Surprisingly the daylight was fading quickly. It wasn't just me that was noticing the change in the sunlight. We were finishing up our rounds and we came across the poorer part of the town. It looked like the slums that you would see on television in the big cities.

We thought it over, and decided that we would wait for the others to come with us. We didn't want to cause a commotion without being properly prepared. Once we double checked to make sure we had everything we needed we all made our way about to the house.

On the way back home, women from the town started staring at the guys when we were walking by. I noticed most of them staring at Jake. Unconsciously I took a few steps closer to Jake. Most of the women got the hint and adverted their eyes. I sighed in relief whenever Jake didn't seem to notice that I was closer to him now. I didn't know why I was being so jealous, he still had a right to date whoever he wants. We are just friends after all.

We made our way through the woods, following Ezra once again. Jackson was waiting for us on the porch, and everyone greeted us from behind the door.

"Jackson, today we found the slums of the town. It might do us well to check them out. It was giving off a different vibe. It might be the source of the vampire infestation."

"Let's get everyone together and we will go later tonight. We will go later, that way we won't startle the remaining humans by our presence. It would be nice to avoid a fight, if at all possible."

Later that night everyone gathered in the living room. We didn't say a word to each other, but we all nodded and made our way into the forest. Town seemed to be so far away at that point, maybe it was because of the anticipation. At night the slums smelled even more of vampires.

"Well, well, well. Who let the dogs out?"

A new voice was heard in the distance. I was the first one to step up.

"Come out we just want to talk."

"You brought a rather large group for just talking."

"Wouldn't you bring a large group into a werewolf den?"

A large vampire comes out of the shadows. He was clearly not a newborn.

"So what do you want?"

"Why are there so many vampires here? Care to explain?"

"Well, I saved them!"

"Wait, what do you mean? Saved?"

"Not long ago a sickness swept through the town. The people within the town, that were not part of the slums, could afford the medicine. The people in the Slums weren't able to afford it, and the folks from the richer parts of town wouldn't even bat an eye to try and save their lives. That's whenever I stepped in."

"So you changed them. Do you realize that you are threatening the lives of other humans?"

"I gave them the choice to change. They choose to live, and not to die. The ones that choose to stay human, well they were eradicated on sight."

I heard some gasps within the pack standing behind me. I was right there with them. I didn't know if I should be sick or if I should be happy that they were going to stay human until they died of sickness.

"Your group has to be running low on blood right?"

"Well that is why they are spreading out. I agree that they are slightly getting out of hand, but other than that, I don't see anything wrong with this situation."

"You can't just attack humans. There are animals that could have been attacked."

"You can't tell us how to live! You don't know how delicious and enticing human blood is. It is sweet, but at the same time it is just as bad as a drug."

Growls came from behind me, and I took a few steps back. I almost lost my supper once again whenever he was describing what human blood tasted like.

"We can't allow you to hurt any more humans."

"You will have to stop us first."

Without wasting another second, everyone in the group phased into their wolf forms. Everyone was phased whenever a group of newborns seemed to surround us. They all seemed to jump at once, and the fight had started.

While the others were fighting the newborns, I focused on their leader. His face was imprinted on my mind, and I would not rest until he was eradicated liked the rest of the leeches. I was losing sight of the battle that was behind me. I felt hands and arms wrap around me. I thought that I was a dead wolf walking.

When I heard yiking that wasn't my own I turned to see Ezra had gotten in the way instead. He had saved my life, and I quickly destroyed the newborns that had a grip on him. My breath caught in the throat, but I left it out in relief whenever I seen that he was still breathing. He was clearly in pain, but he was breathing at least. This was all my fault.

The others were still fighting. We were clearly outnumbered, and caught off guard at the initial amount of them. I noticed that Jake was standing nearby. I needed to get out there and kill some leeches before my vision turned red and I lost it.

"Jake come here and watch over him!"

He looked over to me and seen the injured wolf that was at my feet. He didn't waste any time rushing over to me, and watching over the poor injured wolf. I had rushed away from both of them and killed at least ten newborns quickly. I made a path for the others to get to the injured wolf. They had all gotten to where Ezra was lying. Everyone was panting in exhaustion.

"Get Ezra, but be careful. We are retreating for the moment."

No one dared to argue with Jackson. Hunter came running over and we all placed Ezra on his back. On the way back to the house, my eyes kept wandering over to the injured wolf that was on Hunter's back.

Once we were back to the house, the boys all phased back while I ran behind a building and got changed. Ezra had phased back, halfway back to the house. He was clearly in so much pain, and it was all my fault. They laid him on the couch, and everyone looked at one another, no one knowing what to do.

"What do we do now?"

"What happened?"

"I'll help him! He got hurt trying to save me."

"Do we have any medicine here?"

One of the boys ran and grabbed a handful of different pills from the cabinet. I dug through the pills, and I found the ones that were the strongest out of them. I crushed them all up, and made Ezra swallow them. I noticed that he had a broken arm.

"I need a splint now! Wood and string! Hurry before it heals wrong and we will have to re-break it."

I could see Jake flinching at the re-breaking. He knew all too well about how much it had hurt to have to re-break bones.

They rushed out of the room, going in different directions. Within a couple of seconds they returned. I quickly went to work on wrapping his arm. His face was still contorted in pain. I looked over the broken wolf that was in front of me.

"I need the phone!"

They passed over the phone, and I dialed Carlisle.

"Brooke?"

"No time to explain."

It took about two rings before Carlisle picked up the phone. I didn't waste any time explaining the situation to him and the attack in detail. The others were pushed out of the room, and they decided to stay in another room for the time being so that I could focus more. None of the boys were much use at the moment anyways. None of them had any medical skills.

I lifted Ezra's shirt to reveal a large bruise that was growing rapidly.

"You are going to have to lance it. The pressure that is building up could destroy his organs if not."

My eyes widened at the tone of seriousness in his voice. I had picked up the nearest knife. I looked it over quickly to make sure that it was clean.

"I'm sorry Ezra!"

I pushed the knife through the skin and winced whenever he cried out in pain. The blood poured out of the fresh wound. It relived the pressure that had been building up inside. When the blood stopped flowing as much, Carlisle told me that I needed to apply pressure. I saw Ezra's breathing was easier than it was before. I sighed in relief. I had learned something new tonight.


	25. Chapter 25

The night had went by so fast, that before I knew it, it was morning. My body seemed to know that it had stayed up all night. It was achy from sitting on the floor and the chair that they brought in later on that night for me. Ezra has been sleeping soundly and the knife wound was already healed over. He didn't even have a scar as a reminder of the event.

"Brooke come out here. We are going to have a meeting."

I probably looked terrible at the moment. I knew that I was still covered in Ezra's blood. I haven't had the time to get washed off, partially due to worrying that if I left, Ezra would go into a state of shock. I didn't leave his side the entire time. My hair had to look like an absolute fright. I knew that I had bags underneath my eyes, and at the moment I could care less.

I exited the room and went to the room the others were in. Their eyes got visibly bigger. They were looking at me as though I had two heads.

"How is he?"

Jackson was the one that broke through the looks and asked me.

"He's stable. He seems to be sleeping without pain right now. He was touch and go there for a little bit."

I heard the room sigh with relief. I was swaying slightly, and I hoped that the others didn't notice. I was really tired, and my vision was starting to go in and out. I forced myself to stay awake. It wasn't as bad as some other times that I have had.

"Brooke, tonight you will stay here with Jake. You will not participate in this patrol."

I didn't argue with him. I was happy that they cared enough about my well-being. They shouldn't care as much though. It was my fault that Ezra is in the situation he's in right now. I'm the reason that he got injured. I didn't stay anything and went back to the room that was given to us for the time being. Jake had followed me and closed the door behind us.

"You know you don't have to watch me that closely. I'm not going to sneak out to go on patrol."

"You know, I can feel that you are upset right now. You can tell me, you know."

"I'm not….upset."

My eyes were betraying my words. My eyes had started watering, and a few tears had slipped out. He holds out his arms, and pulls me close.

"I'm not upset about patrol. I'm upset that they are being nice to me after I got Ezra injured."

"No one blames you for that Brooke. You also saved his life. Look at you! You have his blood all over you because you saved him. He saved the one person that means the world to me, and I owe him so much gratitude for that. You didn't cause that, this is what we do."

I was sobbing uncontrollably now.

"Everywhere I go, people get hurt. Even you got hurt!"

"If I could redo it all over again, I would do the exact same thing."

I buried my face into his chest. I felt so secure in his arms at the moment. I didn't feel any of the pain that was previously there. My tired body and eyes finally betrayed me, and I fell asleep in his arms.

~Jake's point of view~

I knew something was wrong with her whenever she didn't argue with Jackson. My imprint was telling me that she was upset. Too many signs were pointed at the idea she was upset. When she started crying I couldn't help myself. I put out my arms and pulled her close to me. I was expecting her to fight with me, and want out of my hold. When she didn't fight me, I looked down. She had fallen asleep in my arms. I had taken the blanket that was close by and wrapped it around the two of us.

I was looking at her face. It was slightly wet from her crying earlier. It was rare to see her crying over something like this. I took my thumb and wiped the tears and the blood that was on her face away. She was so beautiful. It pains me to see her so upset.

Before I knew it, I had let my eyes drift shut as well. We sat on the floor in each-others embrace, and slept peacefully.

~Brooke's point of view~

When I woke up, I felt Jake's arms were still wrapped around me. He was holding me tightly again. It almost felt like he was trying to protect me from the sadness that I felt. He had fallen asleep, but still held on to me. In my mind, Jake had moved in the ladder. I slowly unwrapped myself from his grip. I took a moment to stare at his peaceful face. I went to stand up and exit the room, but something pulled me back. I turned around and leaned in, kissing him on the cheek lightly. M face blushed bright red, and I quickly made my way towards the exit.

I closed the door quietly behind me, making sure that I didn't wake him up. I made my way back to the room that Ezra was in. I was praying that he was still alright, and that I didn't leave him when he needed me. I had entered the room, and he seemed to look over to me.

"Brooke!"

"Oh my goodness! Ezra you are awake! I'm so glad that you are up."

"Thank you for saving me. I'm sorry that I got my blood on you."

"No! Thank you for saving my life. My rookie mistake almost cost you your life. I don't know what I would have done, if I couldn't fix what I had done."

Ezra sat up slowly in the bed. He didn't wince from pain, and he looked really good for just waking up.

"Are you sure that you want to get up?"

"If I don't get up now I will be angry at myself."

"Alright I will help you."

He put his feet over the edge of the bed. I quickly rushed over to him, placing body underneath his. He was leaning on me slightly, but the rest of his weight was on his own two feet.

"How about we go get you some food and water. Just don't rush too much. We don't want you to open up any wounds that haven't had the chance to heal completely."

"Thank you again Brooke."

We slowly made our way out of the room and into the kitchen. The pace was slow, but it gradually went up to the regular walking speed. I smiled. I was so happy that he was going to be alright. The others were standing in the Kitchen, and when they looked over their eyes got wide. I don't think they were expecting to see Ezra up and walking so quickly. They all came running over. One of the boys grabbed a chair, and made him sit down in it. They were rubbing his head affectionately. Everyone seemed to be in a good mood.

I was about to turn around, but I felt arms warp around me. I turned around slowly, not knowing what to expect. When I saw who it was, my face was in shock. Jackson was hugging me. His eyes were watering. I didn't know what I was supposed to do in this situation.

"Thank you Brooke! You saved him! You saved our pack."

"Please stop….he wouldn't have gotten hurt at all if it wasn't for me and my rookie mistake."

"Brooke, if you weren't here and he got hurt like that he wouldn't have made it. Even if you don't like it, you are now a part of our pack. A valuable member. Any one of us would have done the exact same thing."

"I-I'm going to get a shower."

"We will talk about our game plan when you get back. Take your time though."

I walked back to the bedroom and woke Jake up. He was still in the same spot as whenever I went to check on Ezra. I explained that Jackson was going to explain about our game plan. I told him that I was going to get a shower and then I would be down. He stood up and yawned. He had stretched, and his shirt pulled up revealing his abs. My face flushed a bright red as I hurried and gather the things I needed to get into the shower.

I went to the bathroom and started the water, so that it would get ready for me to step into the water. The water felt amazing, and I quickly cleaned myself up. Certain spots were harder to get off, but once I shut off the water I felt miraculous. It did take a lot out of me to pull myself from the warm water that was running over my body.

I quickly got dressed, and only towel dried my hair. It was still wet, and left a small wet spot in the area that it was lying. I made my way to the kitchen to join back in the group. They were all sitting there smiling at me.

"You clean up well."

"I try."

"Alright everyone, back to focusing on the matter at hand. Ezra, we are glad to see you're back. You will not be going on patrol or tomorrow. We will see if you can participate in our plans when the time comes."

Ezra just nodded in agreement, clearly not wanting to make Jackson angry. Everyone was sitting at the edge of their seats, and listening intently to what Jackson was going to say next.

"As of tonight we are making a plan for mass extermination of vampires from town. They have hurt way too many humans for us to control and let them run wild anymore. If we don't act soon, we could all be in danger. They haven't found the house just yet, and I want it to stay that way."

No one dared to speak up at the moment. The intensity of Jackson's voice was enough to send a chill up my spine. This was an alpha's determination.

"We will break up into small groups based on skill. Each group will be positioned at the outskirts of town, and we will force our way to the middle of town for minimal vampire escapes. Once we meet in the middle, we should a large battle. This will because we will be pushing the newborns to the middle. The middle will be the most dangerous. The least physical members will remain towards the back to catch the leeches that try to escape."

"When will we make our advance?"

"As soon as Ezra feels better. We will need everyone in this advance. Although Ezra will take all the time he needs. We do not need him to get hurt because he wasn't up to it."

"Groups?"

"The group coming from the North will be Tray, George, and Joe. South will be Andrew, Ezra, and Casey. East will be Jake, Brooke, and myself. Lastly Embry, Paul, and Hunter will take the west."

We all nodded. I felt slightly relieved that I was going to be near Jake during this whole process.

"I want George, Ezra, Embry, and myself to be the ones on the outskirts of the group when we get out of the middle."

We all agreed, and the meeting was dismissed. This was going to be a dangerous battle, and the tensions were high. It needed to be done.


	26. Chapter 26

Hey guys, Sorry that this chapter was taking so long to put up. I have gotten a new computer, so I have been playing around with it for a little bit now. I have a new set up that is writer and school friendly. I hope to finish this story soon. There is a total of 27 chapters so I hope that you enjoy this last couple chapters. Thank you! Angel42497

A total of two days has passed since the meeting. Ezra had finally gotten the go-ahead from Jackson. He had to go through a whole lot of tests before Jackson would allow him to join in on the mission. We were notified that tonight would be the night that we would be attacking the town. After tonight this whole situation would be over, and we wouldn't have to worry about this anymore. I didn't mind being here, but I was ready to go home.

I was in the kitchen making the boys a good home cooked meal. No one could fight on an empty stomach. The boys were staring at me again. I always felt self-conscious whenever they stared at me while I was in the kitchen. I could practically feel Jake's jealousy coming from him. You could cut it with a knife.

After everyone ate the rather large meal, the sin had started to set. Everyone was starting to get anxious. It was almost the time to start moving. Before we even got ready we, all had a small meeting. We wished everyone well before we broke off into our groups. Everyone was facing in the directions that they were going to attack from. We waited for Jackson to give the go-ahead signal. Everyone phased at the same time, and we were off.

We ran away from each other, and soon we couldn't see the others. It wasn't long until the newborns caught our scent. They were even quick on finding the location that we were at. Their newborn powers were still strong. It had given them a greater sense of smell, so they were at an advantage for the moment.

We quickly disposed of all of them without too much of a problem. The others had said that they had come in contact with some as well. It seemed as though the others were doing very well. The further that we went into the middle, the more newborns there were as well. There were groups of newborns starting to gather. I had pulled ahead of Jackson and Jake, so I managed to enter the group of newborns and destroy them. They had all started to try and avoid me and go for the others, but the unlucky ones came in contact with me and died quickly.

"She is a keeper Jake."

I blushed at Jackson's comment, but I refocused quickly. The other groups were telling us that they were getting close to the middle. When the others finally got to the middle When we met up with them in the middle I could see that Ezra was slightly out of breath. He was still recovering, but he was determined. He made his way to the middle, and now he was trying to make it to the outskirts as Jackson had ordered.

On his way out of the middle, his exhaustion finally showed through whenever he tripped and fell. All the newborns seemed to turn their focus to Ezra. I stopped what I was doing immediately, and ran over to him. There was a newborn towering over the young wolf, getting ready to strike and finish him. The newborn pulled back his arm and was about to finish it. I used my body to block the attack from hitting the exhausted wolf that was now under me.

I let out a loud yelp. The vampire's claws created a large gash on my side. I would live through this though. I ignored the pain as I dispersed the vampires that were surrounding us. I didn't even look at my wound until after they were finished.

"Brooke you are bleeding too much."

"It's only going to leave a scar. You are alive so it doesn't matter. We need to finish them off before they escape. I need to finish them before I start to feel dizzy from blood loss. They are going to die."

I was slightly slowed down from the wound, but I refused to give into the pain. I didn't want to look weak now. We had come so far, and I wasn't about to let the others down. There were a few newborns trying to escape on the outskirts, just as Jackson had predicted. The vampires were becoming slimmer as we went through the fight. I was now starting to notice the amount of blood that I was losing. I was getting light headed, but I couldn't slow down too much at the moment. I would have plenty of time to slow down later.

I was panting a lot now, mainly from exhaustion. I watched as the last visible vampire was taken down. I swayed slightly on my feet, before I decided that I would sit down on the ground. The others had seemed to notice this and came over to me.

"Brooke! What happened?"

"She shielded me when I fell earlier."

"It's alright, it's just going to leave a scar. I just need some rest."

"You over did it again."

Embry sighed, and Paul shook his head. I thought for sure that I had disappointed them. I just lowered my gaze to the ground.

"You know that we aren't mad at you. We just worry about you. Your problem is going to be whenever Jake comes over."

I shivered at the thought of what Jake was going to say. Speaking of the devil. Jake seen the others and ran over to where they were standing. He had stopped dead in his tracks. I winced, waiting for him to say something to me. When he didn't say a word I looked up to see that he was walking over to me. Without a word he leaned over and picked me up.

"How about we get out of here?"

Everyone agreed without any objections. I was slightly relived and grateful that he chose not to say anything. I didn't want him to yell at me. I laid my head on his back and closed my eyes. I listened to his heartbeat the whole way back to the house.

When we made it back to the house, he placed me behind the building. He didn't want the others to be bothered whenever I phased back and get changed. When I phased back, I could feel the wound that I had was a lot worse than what I had originally thought. The stinging was terrible. I only put a tank-top on so that I could be bandaged. None of the boys knew how to properly do a bandage. I painfully decided to walk out from behind the building and I was surprised to see Jake was the one that came running over with bandages.

My white Tank-top was soaked with blood already, and I could see the worried look on his face. I was still a little bit lightheaded. I could practically feel the others eyes burning a hole in the open wound. I was getting uncomfortable with them all staring at me.

"What?"

"You look pretty cute in a tank top, and we are worried about you. Please don't kill us for the first one Jake."

"You can look, just not creepily long. And absolutely no touching."

"You do realize that I am standing right here."

Everyone was giggling at me. My face had blushed bright red, and I decided that I needed to sit down. Jake helped me sit on the ground, and slowly wrapped my wound. I could tell that he was trying his best to wrap it. When he was completed, I knew that it wasn't perfect, but I could feel the warmth of him trying in the bandage. It made me almost forget the pain that was coming from the wound.

Jake helped me into the house, and they laid me down on the couch. Ezra came over to me and sat on his knees looking at me.

"You wouldn't have gotten hurt if I didn't fall."

"I wouldn't be here if you hadn't helped me to begin with. How about we call it even."

He smiled at me and patted my head. I smirked at him, and closed my eyes. The warmth of the house was slowly lulling me to sleep. I knew that everyone was smiling at my form lying on the couch, but at the moment I didn't care that they were staring at me. Darkness took over my vision and soon I was in a nice slumber.

~Small Time Skip~

I woke up to the smell of food in the house. One of the boys were cooking, and it smelt wonderful. I painfully pulled myself up from the couch and made my way into the kitchen. Jackson was the one that was cooking. All of the others seemed to be asleep at the moment.

"You're up?"

"Yeah, the food smells wonderful."

"Thanks, I don't think that it is as good as your food, but they will have to get used to my food again. You guys really saved us, and I am thankful that I met you and the others."

"Thanks Jackson, I feel thankful that I could meet your wonderful pack."

I sat down at the table, and waited for the food to arrive.

The time seemed to fly by, and I was now allowed to go on small patrols around the house. Tomorrow morning was the day that we would be going back to our own pack. The newborns in the area were all but cleaned up, and the humans could live peacefully again without having to worry about stepping outside and dying.

"You can't even imagine how grateful to you we all are. No words can describe it. We will miss you guys bringing more life into this house."

"We are glad that we could help you. We will forever be allies with one another."

The morning came almost too quickly. Although it was sad that we were leaving, it was refreshing that we could go home and see our pack again. I couldn't wait to see Emily again, and tell her about everything that happened.

The trip back to the reservation seemed to take forever. Everyone was talking excitedly about seeing everyone again. We came into familiar territory, and we all howled at the same time. We were letting Sam, Seth, and Leah know that we were back.

We saw Sam come running. He greeted us with a warm smile whenever he saw us all. We all made our way back to the house. I was in the back, still nursing the wound that was on my side that was still healing. When we saw the house, Seth, Leah, Emily, and the girl I recognized as Embry's imprint were in the room. Their eyes widened whenever they seen us.

Emily came running over to me and noticed the bandages on my side.

"Are you alright? What happened?! I told you not to get hurt! I'm just so happy you're home."

"Whoa, calm down. I will explain everything soon, and trust me you are going to have a lot of process."

For some reason, I looked over to the calendar and seen that tomorrow was the day that Renesmee was going to come over to see us. Ignoring my wound, I started to jump for joy. I had made it back before Renesmee was going to be here.

"What are you so happy about?"

Jake must have been watching me jump around like a lunatic.

"Bella and Renesmee come tomorrow. Do you want to stay with us so that you can talk to Bella?"

"Nah, I have some work to do. I have moved on from that all."

My eyes widened. Who was this man standing in front of me? I was defiantly going to need Emily's advice now.

When I finally got to sit down and talk with her, I filled her in on everything. We sat and had a good long chat, and she gave me a lot of advice that she told me she had been holding in. She had wanted me to ask for her help this whole time, so she was letting it all out now. I would have to think a bit more before I was going to come to the conclusion of what I was going to do. This was going to be interesting.


	27. Chapter 27

Hey guys! This is the last chapter of this story. If you want a sequel or anything just review and say so, depending on how many people comment that they want a second story, I will make one. Thank you for reading the whole story, I had a really fun time making this story for you all! Please follow me and check out my stories, a new one is in the making! Thanks again!

The morning came quickly and to my surprise, Jake went to work that he was talking about yesterday instead of talking to Bella. About ten minutes after Jake had left, Bella came with Renesmee. She had grown into a tween in the time that I had seen her last. It had scared me to know that she was growing so fast, and that she was no longer a baby.

"Auntie Brooke!"

She came rushing over, and I braced myself for a hug. She hugged me tightly and I had to suppress a wince from the wound that was on my side. I didn't want her to think that she had hurt me. I quickly hugged her back and we all went to sit at the table.

"So how have you been?"

"Pretty good, we just got back from a mission. Another newborn army was happening, and wiped out an entire city. A neighboring pack had asked for help. We got back in last night."

"I can smell some blood. Did you get injured Auntie Brooke?"

"It's only a small scratch. Nothing to worry about."

"Did anyone else get hurt?"

"One of the other pack members. He was badly injured protecting me, but he is healed now. No one else was injured though."

"Wow!"

"So how are you and Jake?"

I could see the smirk whenever she asked. My face must have turned confused, that it or looked funny looking.

"I'm not really sure. He can be so sweet, but he can also be so dense at times. He comforted me whenever I had an emotional breakdown out there, and he didn't think twice about it."

"Yeah, but once you allow yourself to love someone, then you feel so much better. I feel so much better now that I am with Edward, because there isn't no drama."

It gave me something new to think about whenever I decide to make my decision. The advice that Emily had given me was also swimming around in my mind at the moment as well.

The day seemed to fly by too quickly. Between the talks, playing, and giving Renesmee rides through the woods. Bella was getting ready to head home to Edward, and she had a tired little girl to go with her.

Jake came home and I braced myself to get heartbroken again, but he didn't even come over to the three of us. He just waved and went on his way. My eyes widened, and so did Bella's

"He has matured!"

"I think I may go get some more advice on this now."

"Good luck! See you next month!"

Bella picked up the sleeping girl that had fallen asleep leaned against me. She put her in her arms, and then they were gone until the next month. I went to go and find Jake. He was in the Kitchen whenever I found him. The others were nowhere in sight and I was slightly thankful.

"Hey Jakee…Will you go on a date with me?"

"What brought this on all of a sudden?"

My face was flushed bright red, and my heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest.

"Yes or no!"

"Sure, how about tonight then?"

"Ummm…Okay! Let me go get ready!"

My effort was paying off. I went and rushed to my bedroom and started to frantically dig through my closet. I needed to get a nice shirt and pants. I went and put some makeup on, nothing to major. I hadn't even noticed how long my eyelashes were until I used some mascara on them.

About ten minutes later, Jake was sitting on the couch waiting for me. I was so excited, and I couldn't wait to go out on a real date with him. I don't know how I got back to this point. He just stared at me, but this time I didn't feel uncomfortable. I knew that he was only looking at me, and me only.

We had decided that we would go for a movie, then we would go for some food. I had allowed Jake to drive us both into town inside his little pick-up. When we arrived at the movies, I allowed him to put his arm around me. It felt so right to have his arm around me. The movie was a long one, and I could feel that Jake was dosing off, and I was starting to get bored. I shook him slightly and motioned that we leave. We went to go get food instead.

"Sorry about that."

He used his hand to rub the back of his neck.

"Don't worry about it! It was a boring movie anyways. Now we can go to the main attraction, Food!"

We went to the small café that was the only thing that was open in the town. We sat down, and we had no one around us.

"How is your side? Is it still sore?"

"It's a little tender, but since you wrapped me up it feels fine."

While we were sitting, waiting for our food, it started raining. There was the occasional thunder and lightning. Jake just stared out at the window in disbelief. He thought that it wasn't supposed to be raining out. When the food showed up it snapped Jake out of his thoughts and we went on from eating our food. By the time we were finished it was still pouring.

"Hey Jake?"

I got his attention, but whenever he turned his head to look at me I quickly kissed him on the lips. His face flushed a dark red. I have never seen him flush that red before. He quickly regained his composure. He grabbed my chin, and kissed me. For the first time I let myself kiss him back. My heart was pounding loudly in my chest.

"I had a really good time tonight. I know I don't have much of a leg to stand on, but Brooklyn will you date me?"

"Yes!"

He grabbed my face once again, pulling me into a kiss. We decided that we should go back to the reservation for the night. We walked into the house holding each other's hands. The others just stared at us.

"It's about time."

My face had flushed again, but I hid my face in Jake's arm whenever they all started clapping.

Over the next week, we all were allowed to relax. Emily had gotten sick most mornings for the whole week I was starting to get worried about her. She was putting on a strong face in front of the others, but none of them knew. I only knew because I lived with them.

Later that day, Sam called us into a room. Everyone had a confused look on their face. Soon Sam walked in holding Emily close and smiling.

"I wanted to tell you all that Emily and I are expecting our first child. She is pregnant!"

I almost fell off the couch. I never put two-in-two together. It didn't take me long to get my mind on track and jump up and hug the both of them tightly.

"Oh my goodness! We are going to have a baby running around!"

"That is not the only reason that I called you all in. After our child is born, Jacob will become the alpha of this pack."

It was Jake's turn to almost fall off of the couch. My heart was pounding, although I knew that Sam would no longer be our Alpha, I knew that it was meant to happen. If I was in my wolf form my tail would have been wagging.

The rest of the pack were smiling. They had all agreed to stay in the pack whenever Jake took over.

"Jake can you follow me? I need to speak with you in private."

I watched as Jake left the room with Sam.

~Jake's point of view~

I followed Sam into the woods far enough the others couldn't hear us.

"I want to let you know, when our baby is born, I will no longer be a werewolf. I am allowing myself to age with Emily and my child."

"b-but…"

"You can see how strong the imprint is Jake. I would die anyways without them."

I nodded. If something happened to Brooke I wouldn't be able to go on.

"Another thing…. Being an alpha means that you will have many things to learn. You will be sticking with me until the baby is born. You already have the first part down."

"Which is?"

"A good woman to be your partner. She is my little sister, so you better treat her right."

"I have already hurt her too much. I wouldn't dare hurt her anymore."

We made our way back to the house, and I could see them all waiting for us. It was time to start a new chapter of our lives.


	28. Chapter 28

Hello Everyone, I just wanted to take a moment and say just how thankful I am for everyone reading this story. I wanted to also let everyone know that this is currently in the process of being re-made and this it will become something that makes more sense. This is something that I have wanted to do for a while, and just couldn't find what I was going to do with it. I have decided to keep the general plot, but at the same time the story line is going to be changed. So over the course of the next couple months there is going to be major changes to some of the chapters, and you won't even be able to tell that they were written whenever I was younger. If anyone is interested, I am also currently making a sequel to this story, and this is the main reason as to why it is getting a new update to it.

I hope that everyone that has read, or planning to read will come back and they will enjoy the newly revamped version of this story. I look forward to writing it, and I hope that everyone enjoys. Once again thank you for reading and all the input that was given to me through the comments. I take each one into deep consideration, such as if you have a question I try to figure out how you couldn't find the answer in the text and make it clearer.

So I won't keep rambling, I hope that you guys are just as excited as I am. Thank you

~Upsole


End file.
